


trouble

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: :(, A N G S T TRAIN HITS YOU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Luke, Break Up/Make Up, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's kind of hilarious, M/M, MAGNUS & SIMON FRIENDSHIP, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Science Experiments, Smut, These dorks, We got it all folks, also smut., and he's also just so Done™, and then suddenly...., asmodeus is a dickhead who needs to die, brotp tbh, but no actual drug use, but not like canon magic, but the action is, clary doesn't like him much, he's a sheriff, imogen is magnus's social worker, izzy is overprotective, jocelyn has a potty mouth, luke Disapproves, magnus has magic, magnus is luke's foster kid, magnus is self-destructive, mentions of drug use, mentions of past camille/magnus but not really, not the fun kind, ragnor is dead, so is catarina, the romance isn't slow burn, the shady fucked up kind, then probably angst and drama peppered with fluff, this is gonna get really fluffy for a while, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Magnus and Alec are an unlikely couple. All of Alec's friends insist Magnus is trouble- that he's up to no good. Magnus is keeping terrifying secrets that he can't bring himself to trust Alec with.But when his past comes back to haunt him, Magnus pushes Alec away to protect him- but even as everyone (his siblings, his friends, Magnus himself) tell him that Magnus isn't worth it, Alec is determined to save Magnus from whatever is happening.With Magnus convinced anyone he loves will die and Alec determined to do anything to find out the truth, they might just make it out of this alive- and if they're lucky, together.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue. Magnus arrives at his new foster home. They... get used to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole chapter jumps around time a bit because this is the prologue. the "get to know magnus's situation". In other words, i suck at writing, enjoy anyway
> 
> title based on "Trouble" by Natalia Kills. It's a great song. I was listening to it on loop because it was stuck in my head and then this happened.

 

"You _will_ behave for your new foster family,” Imogen hissed over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the road. “I swear, Bane, if you ruin this one, too, you’ll be sent off to juvie.”

Magnus rolled his eyes in the backseat. “You’re so uptight, Imogen,” he drawled, looking out the window at the passing cars. “You should really get a boyfriend to help you unwind. Or a girlfriend. I won’t judge.”

Imogen nearly drove out of the lane. She was spitting fire. “ _Magnus Bane, I am your social worker and you will respect me!_ And you will _not_ address me by my first name!”

“What should I call you, Grumpy Old Woman?”

Mentally, he winced. Not his best comeback.

“ _You insolent brat!”_

Apparently effective, though.

Imogen Herondale _was,_ in fact, his social worker. She wasn’t exactly a friendly woman. She was extremely stern and seemed to have disapproval of anything different or new. (Including technology- which for the most part, she seemed hopeless with.)

She also had an extreme respect for the law, even when she disagreed with it. For example, she would probably never murder anyone, because that’s illegal. Even if she really, really wanted to.

Perhaps that was unfair judgement. She was not without any human empathy. She was merely colder than most.

She was fair, Magnus allowed, but she could certainly not be called _kind._ Or fun.

“-and after your disastrous previous placings, this may well be your last chance! They’ve never had foster children before, so you will be on your _best behavior.”_

Oh, it seems he’d missed some of her speech. What was he supposed to call her now?

“Are you even _listening_?!”

Best stick with Imogen.

Magnus’s mind turned to darker thoughts. His new foster family, for one. His new town.

He couldn’t allow himself to get attached. Or let _them_ get attached.

When he inevitably was sent away- or ran away, if it took too long- he couldn’t have them looking for him. It’d only get them into trouble, and Magnus refused to pull anyone else down with him.

He couldn’t let anyone get too close. _Not after what happened to Ragnor and_ \- Magnus cut his thoughts off, biting his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. The pain was a good distractor.

Imogen had stopped talking. He wondered if they were almost there.

The car rolled to a stop as they approached a stop sign. She wrestled her phone out of her purse and began punching something in.

“You shouldn’t text while driving,” he commented idly.

She exhaled sharply, but said nothing. Not wanting to ‘encourage’ him, Magnus supposed.

Well, soon they’d be at their destination. Magnus’s new ‘home’.

 

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_ _a few minutes later_ _-o-o-o-o-_

 

“He’s coming _today?”_ Jocelyn said, nearly dropping the mug she was holding. “ _Fuck!”_

“Language!” Luke called from the next room.

“Honey, he’s arriving in _ten_ minutes!”

Clary laughed, making her way down the stairs. “What’s the big rush?”

“Your foster brother,” she said. “He’s only ten minutes away!”

“Didn’t you want to make him cookies or something?” Luke asked, entering the room with raised eyebrows.

“They’re not finished,” Jocelyn sighed. “Damn it.”

“Oh, thank god,” Clary said. “We’ve saved his life!”

Jocelyn swatted her arm. “My cooking isn’t that bad.”

“You should probably leave the cooking to Luke,” she said, cocking an eyebrow.

She sighed. “Maybe you’re right…” Then, her grin was back. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try!”

Clary let out a fake groan, but she couldn’t hide her smile.

There was a knock at the door.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jocelyn said. “It has _not_ been ten minutes!”

Luke shook his head, smiling, and didn’t bother correcting her language.

He went to answer it. Clary could hear voices as the door opened.

“You’re earlier than we expected,” Luke said.

“Really?” an older woman responded. “I did say we’d be here in a minute, right?”

“Ten,” Luke chuckled. “It’s fine.”

Clary rounded the corner. In the doorway, there was a boy about her age and a woman. The boy looked extremely bored, playing with one of the rings on his fingers. He was wearing a surprising amount of jewelry, but somehow it suited him. There was a faded black backpack slung over his shoulder. He was attractive, she supposed, but not really her type.

The woman- who Clary recognized as the social worker they’d met before - was tall and intimidating, and currently hunched over a phone, squinting.

“Oh, I must’ve added a zero on accident,” she said, adjusting her glasses and inspecting her phone closely.

The boy snorted. “She doesn’t know how to work anything from this century.”

Ms. Herondale gave the boy a glare, but evidently this was a regular thing, and she said nothing.

Clary already didn’t like him very much.

“How about you go put your things in your room?” Jocelyn addressed the boy. “It’s down the hall, first on the left.”

“Do you need help with your bags?” Luke offered.

The boy’s expression didn’t change. “This is all I got,” he said, motioning to his backpack. “So, no. Not really.”

Luke graciously accepted the dismissal. Clary’s lips tightened.

Ms. Herondale rolled her eyes like this was common behavior.

“We should talk,” she said as soon as the boy left.

“Alone,” she added, looking pointedly at Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes. “I’ll be upstairs,” she said.

She would not be upstairs. She would be hiding in the next room, listening to every word.

(Luke and Jocelyn both knew this perfectly well, but they also knew there was nothing they could really do to stop her.)

She turned and pretended to leave, then waited a minute or so. Finally, she crept back towards the kitchen, listening carefully.

“…the boy is pure trouble,” Ms. Herondale was saying. “I’m grateful that you’re even trying. But quite frankly, he’ll probably drive you up the wall.”

“You said there have been past offenses?” Luke asked. “Anything too serious?”

“He’s never hurt anyone but himself, if that’s what you’re asking,” Ms. Herondale responded. “But he’s certainly got a record. Skipping school, breaking and entering- all abandoned buildings, thankfully- loitering, graffiti on occasion. Public intoxication. And he’s certainly got quite the record with foster homes. He’s been all over the place.” She sighed. “Don’t worry. Soon enough, he’ll turn 18 and you’ll be rid of him.”

“Be rid of him?” Jocelyn asked sharply. “That’s no way to talk about a child.”

“With all due respect, Magnus has just turned seventeen. He smokes, he drinks, he parties, he… sleeps around.” Ms. Herondale said it like the words left a bad taste in her mouth. But there was an odd note of _regret_ in her voice. “He’s stopped acting like a child, and perhaps it’s time we stopped treating him like one.”

“I’d argue that’s acting exactly like a child.” Jocelyn said. “That’s what teenagers _do._ Stupid shit.”

“Jocelyn,” Luke said warningly.

Clary could _hear_ her mother’s eyeroll. “Stupid _things,_ ” she corrected herself. “I refuse to believe that any child is irredeemable.”

“Mrs. Fairchild,” Ms. Herondale said, “I have been in the business a long time. And it’s nice to see someone so optimistic.” She sounded almost sympathetic, like she really understood. “But I’ve seen kids like this a thousand times. You can try to help him, and nothing’s going to come of it. He’s going to _straight_ back to his bad habits.”

“I wouldn’t say _straight.”_ someone interrupted them.

Clary started. _Was that-?_

She peeked around the corner, careful not to be spotted.

The boy- Magnus, apparently- had popped up from behind a closed door.

“I make it a policy not to do _anything_ straight,” Magnus added, winking. “Besides, I’ll probably take a _detour_ on my way back to bad habits. Maybe some neutral habits. How do you feel about knitting?”

Ms. Herondale sputtered indignantly.

“I can knit you a very _rude_ hat, if you like,” he continued mock-cheerfully. “That way it stays neutral. It could have the words ‘Grumpy Old Woman’ on it in bold!”

“Do you actually know how to knit?” Jocelyn asked, half trying to divert the conversation and half genuinely curious.

Magnus seemed taken slightly off-guard by her question. But he regained his confident demeanor in a second. “Of course,” he said, waving her off. “Now _that’s_ a long story. Almost as bad as that time I tried to learn the guitar.”

“I assume from your tone you are not very good at playing guitar?” Jocelyn asked, amused.

Magnus seemed even more off-put. Apparently, he wasn’t prepared for Jocelyn’s patented method of dealing with bullshit: rolling with it.

Ms. Herondale seemed to enjoy his confusion, but in that stern, old person way that meant she wasn’t smiling, but you could tell she wanted to.

“No,” Magnus said slowly. “Not really. Let’s just say I may have scared several cats out of our neighborhood. Ragnor was so-”

He broke off, lips tightening.

 _Ragnor, huh?_ Clary thought. _Wonder who that is. Or was._

“Perhaps you will be a better fit than I thought,” Ms. Herondale chuckled. She looked slightly less pinched.

Magnus shot her a look. She glared right back.

“Well, I’ll leave you three to it. You know how to contact me. Do tell your daughter I said hi.”

“No need,” Magnus said, sounding bored, “She’s listening in the next room.”

Clary’s eyes widened in surprise. The social worker pursed her lips, turning and spotting her immediately.

She gave Clary an impressive glare, marching past her without comment.

“If you’re going to listen in on conversations, you should really be stealthier,” Luke said.

The oven beeped. “Oh!” Jocelyn exclaimed. “I forgot that I’d put the cookies in! How long has then been beeping?”

Magnus shrugged. “A while?”

(He actually had no idea how long it had been beeping. He hadn’t noticed during Imogen’s little speech, anyway.)

Jocelyn cursed, flitting over to the oven and flinging it open. Smoke poured out. She pulled the cookies from the swirling smoke, closing the oven door and turning it off. She sighed in relief as the cookies were revealed. They were most certainly burned, but no worse than usual.

“Oh, good,” she said. “I thought they were completely ruined.”

Clary made a face. Luke winced.

Magnus took a cookie.

Clary almost warned him, but then thought better of it, remembering his cocky attitude. He could stand to be taken down a peg. Jocelyn eagerly anticipated his reaction.

(Whether she was hoping he’d like it, or she was devious enough to know exactly how bad her cookies were, Clary wasn’t sure.)

Magnus took a bite. He hummed thoughtfully. “Not bad. I prefer them crispy.”

He walked into the next room, still munching.

Clary wasn’t sure who looked more shocked: her, Luke, or her mom.

 

 _-o-o-o-o-o_ _-a few months after magnus’s arrival_ _-o-o-o-o-_

 

Magnus knew it was late, but he was peckish. And also, Jocelyn still had some of those cookies (she made good, burnt cookies- Ragnor had always said he was weird for liking crispy cookies over soft ones, and Magnus had, of course, made a lewd joke in return- _no, best not dwell on memories right now, focus on the snacks-)_ that only she and Magnus liked. She made them a little more frequently now.

He slipped down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was about to enter the kitchen, but he heard voices.

Huh. They were all awake.

“-so _annoying!_ Mom, he literally just stays in his room all day, smoking and listening to loud music! When he does leave, it’s to leave his room and go to parties or joyriding!”

Jocelyn sighed. “I know that he’s… difficult, Clary.”

Well. That hurt more than Magnus expected.

“But he’s a good kid,” Luke added firmly.

“He’s already got a reputation at school. He sleeps around, even though he's underage, he gets into fights- half the school thinks he’s doing drugs!”

“Is he?” Jocelyn asked skeptically.

Clary threw her arms up. “I don’t know!” she cried. “Probably!”

“No,” Luke said. “I’d think not.”

“How do you know?” Clary demanded. “Do you _trust_ him not to make bad choices?”

Neither of them answered, looking down. Well, that was a clear answer.

Magnus looked away. Perhaps it was time to go back to his room. He didn’t feel hungry anymore.

Besides, Chairman Meow would be missing him. 

 

 _-o-o-o-o-o_ _-several months after magnus’s arrival-o-o-o-o-o-_

It wasn't working.

Usually, he would've driven them up the wall by now. 

But Jocelyn answered every sardonic comment and story with clever curiosity. Luke seemed to find his rudeness amusing. 

They reprimanded him, sure. And they weren't exactly pleased with his, uh, "smoking", or the parties. 

And Clary definitely didn't like him.

But,  _fuck._ He  _liked_ them.

They were nice. They were interesting.

He couldn't  _like_ them. He couldn't get attached. 

He had to keep moving.

That's what he told himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder (Chairman Meow safely ensconced in the roomy front pocket with a blanket) and began to climb out the window.

He made it to the end of the street before Luke's car pulled up next to him, the window rolled down.

"Going somewhere?"

Magnus sighed, and kept walking.

Luke's car rolled to a stop, and he stepped out. "C'mon, kid," he said. "You're not gonna get very far like that. I can take you to the next town over, if you like, but... where do you plan on going, after that?"

Magnus stopped, but he didn't turn to face him. His shoulders were set and tense. "Away," he said vaguely.

He couldn't exactly say,  _away from you. away from your family. because any day, my father might show up and kill you all._

"Away?" Luke asked. Magnus could almost  _hear_ him raising an eyebrow.

"Away." Magnus agreed. "You're not really going to take me to the next town."

"I will if you really ask," Luke said. "But you won't."

He was right.

(Magnus tried to run away three more times after that. It never stuck. He couldn't really get far- this wasn't a movie where he could take a train or hitchhike to California.)

(Besides, where would he go?)

 

 _-o-o-o-o-o_ _-more than half a year after magnus’s arrival_ _-o-o-o-o-o-_

“Is that a _cat?”_ Clary asked incredulously. She’d poked her head in Magnus’s room to tell him dinner was ready, only to find him sprawled on his carpet with a small ball of fluff on his chest.

“Shh!” Magnus shushed her. “Chairman Meow is asleep.”

The fluffball shifted, then unfolded itself, stretching languidly and elegantly jumping off his chest. Magnus sat up. “You woke him up,” he sighed, dismayed.

“You named your cat Chairman Meow?” Clary asked, torn between laughter and disbelief. “Where- where did you even _get_ a kitten?”

Magnus glanced up from petting the little cat (it seemed very satisfied with its grooming), unconcerned with her. “He’s not a kitten, he’s just very small. And I found him,” he said, as if that explained everything. He didn’t elaborate.

“Do Mom and Luke know about this?” she asked

He gave her a sharp look. “No, and don’t tell them.”

“Why not?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want me to do, ask nicely?”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ don’t tell them.”

Clary raised both eyebrows.

“What?” he asked defensively. “He’s too small to survive on his own. They’d take him away.”

That was not what she’d been expecting to hear.

The Chairman apparently took offense to his comment, as Magnus yelped and jerked his arm away. The Chairman looked satisfied.

The little cat tilted his head proudly and sashayed away, evidently done with his human for now.

“Fine,” Clary decided. “I won’t tell them. But I don’t they’d take her away.”

Magnus blinked. “He,” he corrected. “Probably. Who am I to enforce the social construct of gender onto a cat?”

Clary opened her mouth, then closed it. She wasn’t really sure what to say to that anyway.

But it did make her think that maybe her foster brother was more of a dork than he let on. A dork who liked cats.

"Run along," Magnus said dismissively. "I'll come down if I'm hungry."

And he was also an asshole.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next: the story starts. malec begins
> 
> I ACCIDENTALLY CUT ONE OF THE SCENES OUT, SO IT'S BEEN EDITED TO FIX THAT.


	2. Some Trays, a Party, and Impressive Flirting that Leads to ;) ;) ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec & Co. discuss shit, a party happens, and then the First Hookup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING ;D

“What are you looking at?” Isabelle asked, nudging Clary with her shoulder.

She scoffed, jerking her head towards the other side of the cafeteria.

Magnus and some girl were standing together. Magnus was flirting with her, and apparently, it was working. She was twirling her hair, laughing at whatever he was saying.

“Who’s that girl your brother’s with?” Jace asked, following their gaze.

“He’s not my brother…” Clary grumbled, but she was ignored.

“That’s Etta,” Isabelle said, impressed. “She’s cute. _And_ she’s in drama club. I wonder what he’s saying to her…”

“Probably something charming,” Clary said, “And once they sleep together, he’ll dump her.”

“It’s not like she doesn’t know that, though,” Simon pointed out. “He’s not exactly lying to her.”

“You don’t know that,” Clary said. “He’s a dick.”

“Yeah, but you gotta admire his style,” Isabelle said admiringly.

“Style or not, he’s an asshole.” Clary muttered.

“Got that right,” Jace snorted. “What do you think, Alec?”

Alec looked up. “What?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes fondly. “Magnus Bane. What do you think of him?”

Alec gave a small shrug, looking over. “Uh, I don’t know. I don’t know him very well. He’s pretty, I guess?”

Clary shot him a scandalized look. Isabelle and Jace looked amused.

Simon laughed. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Clary elbowed him. “He’s not _that_ great looking.”

“Please, Clary,” Isabelle snorted. “He’s gorgeous, asshole or not.”

“Not as gorgeous as _moi,”_ Jace said.

“Yeah,” Simon agreed. “He’s more.”

Jace shot him a glare. Simon grinned.

“Alec,” Jace whined. “I’m prettier than Magnus Bane, right?”

Alec pretended to consider it. “Nah,” he decided.

“Alec! I feel so _betrayed._ ”

“Sorry,” shrugged Alec, not looking sorry at all. “He’s got style.”

“And I _don’t?_ ”

“You picked the wrong guy to ask,” Isabelle laughed. “Magnus is totally his type.”

“Is not!”

“Is too,” Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow. “Beautiful, confident… _flexible.”_

Alec could feel his cheeks burning. “ _Isabelle,_ ” he hissed. “You don’t even know that-”

“Oh, I have gym with him.” Isabelle winked. “Trust me. _Flexible._ ”

“Eww, gross!” Clary said. “I don’t need to hear you pervs fantasizing about my foster brother!”

“I thought he wasn’t your brother?” Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Still weird!” she insisted.

“But, I mean… can you blame us?” Simon answered, looking over at him mock-dreamily.

She rolled her eyes, swatting at him affectionately. “Yes,” she said, “I can.”

“Ooh! Guys, did you hear about the party tonight?” Isabelle asked, suddenly excited. “Meliorn just texted me, it’s gonna be awesome!”

“What kind of party?” Clary asked curiously.

“The usual,” she grinned. “Drinking, dancing, and partying all night long. Everyone’s invited.”

“Where’s it at?” Jace asked, matching her grin.

“Meliorn’s place,” Isabelle answered happily.

“That _mansion_ near Clary’s house?” Simon asked. “With the huge fountain and the chandeliers? Oh, man, I’ve always wanted to see inside that place. What do you think it’s _like?_ ”

“It’s a lot like Meliorn,” Isabelle smirked. “Elegant, rich… and roomy. _Very_ big, if you know what I mean.”

Alec made a face. “I didn’t need to hear that from my little sister.”

“Wait, can I even come?” Simon asked. “I mean, I am…”

 _“Of course_ you can come,” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. “I said everyone’s invited, didn’t I?”

Simon beamed. “Sweet.”

“Besides,” Clary added. “I bet there’s a karaoke.”

“There is,” Isabelle confirmed.

“We can totally enter,” Clary laughed. “We’ll kick ass.”

“I don’t think it’s a competition,” Isabelle said, but Clary put a finger to her lips.

“We’ll kick ass.” she said firmly.

Isabelle smiled mischievously. “We’ll kick ass,” she agreed.

“It’s gonna be great!” Simon cheered.

Jace grinned. “Can I help?”

“No,” Simon, Isabelle, and Clary said at the same time.

Jace gave them a hurt look. “Why not?”

“Because you suck,” Alec said.

“But that’s the _point_ ,” Jace whined.

“He’s not wrong,” Alec pointed out.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Jace said.

“Doesn’t mean he’s _right_.” Simon grumbled.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Alec, will _you_ sing with me?” Jace asked.

“Oh, nono _nono.”_ Alec said, holding his hands up defensively. “No _way.”_

“Not so eager to defend him now, huh?” Isabelle teased.

“No, it’s not that,” Alec said, “It’s just… I don’t sing. And, besides, I wasn’t really going to go, so…”

“Oh, _no,_ ” Isabelle said, “You are _definitely_ going.”

Alec sighed. “Why?”

“Because you need to have some fun. Loosen up.”

Alec stood up. “Bell’s gonna ring any minute,” he said.

“You’re _going,_ ” Isabelle said firmly.

“Will you take my tray? Oh, thanks, you’re such a good brother, bye!” Jace said quickly, shoving his tray towards Alec and bolting.

Alec sighed and picked up his tray. “Anyone else?”

Isabelle smiled sweetly. “Thanks, big bro.”

Clary pushed her tray forwards. “Thanks,” she smiled.

He looked at Simon. Simon shrugged. “I’m good.”

Alec rolled his eyes, picking up their trays. “Simon’s my new favorite,” he announced. He turned and left to dump the trays.

Simon gave them an elated look. “Ha! Take that, suckers!”

Clary raised her eyebrows. Isabelle laughed.

Simon turned to follow after Alec with his own tray.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” Alec grumbled, not turning to look at him.

Simon’s grin didn’t fade an inch. “Never said it did,” he agreed cheerfully.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-that night, at the party-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Alec grumbled.

“I can,” Isabelle said cheerfully. “Hey, there are _lots_ of cute boys here. Have fun!”

She disappeared into the crowd before he could answer.

He sighed, looking around the large room. It was large, the ceiling high, a huge golden chandelier hanging down, draped with jewels. Everything about the house was clearly expensive and fancy, from the high-quality speakers to the décor.

The lights were dim and colorful and pulsing, blending the seconds together like a movie scene. The music was so loud it pulsed in the floors and walls. The dance floor was an undulating mess of bodies, people dancing and laughing and singing along to the loud music. A thrashing mob that was almost one being. It made the whole house seem alive.

In other words, this was not a place for Alec.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

It had not been hard for Magnus to sneak out to go the party.

He could’ve just asked, but where was the fun in that?

This was his kind of place. The people blended together, time flowed differently: sluggish and smooth like dripping syrup. There were no worries, no fear, just a numbing, almost detached sense that everything was okay.

Of course, he couldn’t get drunk, lest he lose control, but he could still get that pleasant buzz. The lightheaded, airy feeling. He could still have fun.

(And no one would notice if a few blue sparks escaped his fingers. They’d probably mistake it for glitter.)

And besides. It was a _wonderful_ opportunity to… _meet_ new people.

Such as… well, damn. Standing by one of the over-grand pillars was a boy his age. Tall and absolutely gorgeous- exactly Magnus’s type.

He looked like he was sulking, clutching a red cup that he’d clearly only grabbed to blend in and leaning against the pillar, lips pursed grumpily.

Magnus took a final swig of his cocktail, depositing it with a _thank you_ on the passing tray of one of the waiters, and approached.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said.

The boy started, looking around slightly as if Magnus could be talking to someone else.

“Nope, I mean you.” Magnus said, amused.

“No, I was just looking for where I asked your opinion,” the boy shot back. (Alec was _so_ proud of that comeback, even if he was internally screaming at _Magnus Bane_ talking to him.)

Magnus gave a surprised laugh. “Ouch,” he said. “Alright, I can take a hint. Have a good night, pretty boy.”

He winked, turning to go, but to his further surprise, the boy said, “Oh, you don’t have to go, I was just-”

He cut himself off, embarrassed. He was blushing. ( _Adorable.)_

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Being a smartass?” he finished, laughing quietly. “That’s quite alright. Everyone likes a smartass,” he winked.

“I thought the expression was the other way around…” the boy muttered.

“What, a smartass likes everybody?” Magnus teased. “I’d think it would the opposite.”

The boy snorted. “Who’s the smartass now?”

Magnus laughed. “I’m Magnus.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “I know,” he said. “I’m Alec.”

“Short for Alexander, I presume?”

Alec blinked. “Yes?”

Magnus’s lips quirked into a smile. “A lovely name. ‘defender of men’.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alec chuckled. “And what does ‘Magnus’ mean?”

“Great,” Magnus said, smile fading. “Taken with my last name, it means ‘great destruction’. Cheerful, right?”

“Surely not intentional, though.” Alec commented awkwardly, not sure what to say.

“No,” Magnus lied, “Probably not.”

He’d chosen the name himself. It was completely intentional.

(His father hadn’t named him all the years he’d “raised” him, and his mother never bothered in the months he knew her. It was only once Ragnor took him he’d even considered that he deserved a name.)

Alec hesitated, as if not sure he should say what was on his mind, but apparently, he was buzzed enough to talk.

“Good things can come of destruction,” he said quietly. “One of my favorite flowers, the fire lily, can only grow after a forest fire.”

Magnus found himself surprised again. “Well, speaking of hot things,” he said, changing the subject with a slightly forced smile. “What’s a gorgeous young man like you doing over here all alone?”

“My sister forced me to come,” Alec admitted. “I don’t really break the rules much, so, going to a party without my parent’s explicit permission is supposed to be some sort of… break, I guess. She wants me to, uh, loosen up. Have fun.”

“And _are_ you having fun?” Magnus asked, giving him a sly smile.

 “Now I am,” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

Magnus blinked. “I’m glad to be of service,” he said.

There was an odd note in his voice. Alec couldn’t help but look closer- was he… was he _flustered?_

Magnus gave a glittery smile. His cheeks looked oddly flushed. In the low colorful lighting, with the clothes he wore, the glitter and silver jewelry, he almost looked otherworldly.

Holy shit, he was _definitely_ flustered.

Magnus _was,_ in fact, flustered. So, he did what he always did when he was flustered.

Acted like he wasn’t effected at all, and moved forward anyway.

“I know a way you could… loosen up,” Magnus said suggestively, stepping slightly closer.

“Oh, really?” Alec said, knowing full well what he was getting at. “What are you getting at?”

“This house is pretty well locked down, so spare rooms here are off,” Magnus said, tilting his head casually, “But… _my_ place is nearby.”

Alec finished the last of his drink- apparently for courage- and said, “Sounds good.”

Magnus seemed slightly taken aback, as if he hadn’t actually expected Alec to say yes, but wasn’t complaining.

“What?” Alec shrugged. “I’m bored, you’re gorgeous, and I _do_ need to loosen up.”

“Well put,” Magnus winked. “I’ll show the way.” He gestured towards the door, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

(Magnus was suddenly glad to remember his room was soundproofed.)

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Alec wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting from sex with Magnus Bane.

Probably something along the lines of: hard, demanding kisses, hot and rough and hungry.

But it’s- it’s not. It’s not like that.

When he kisses Alec, it’s warm and- well, certainly fervent, but also almost… soft.

Even when he’s fucking Alec (and holy shit, he’s absolutely _amazing_ at that) he’s oddly _gentle._ It’s all long, slow rolls of his hips and generous preparation, like he’s afraid of hurting him.

It doesn’t diminish the fact that Alec’s just had the _best sex of his life._

Gentle or not, Magnus Bane was gorgeous and passionate and _fuck,_ he knew his way around the human body.

And he was well prepared, too. Apparently, the school heartbreaker cared about safe sex.

They had snuck in through the window, but there’d been something oddly… _thrilling_ and forbidden and delicious about it, like this was something secret and exhilarating.

Something exciting with no consequences. Just what Alec needed.

He looked out the window pensively, wresting on his boxers. _Shit._ It was dark. Too dark.

He checked the time. Well. Looks like he wasn’t leaving.

He flopped back down on the couch, groaning.

“You didn’t expect more than a night, did you?” Magnus asked over his shoulder, from where he appeared to be getting dressed, completely shameless.

Alec rolled his eyes. “No, but it’s definitely past curfew out and I’m _certainly_ not leaving.”

Magnus gave him a lopsided smirk. “For a boy who supposedly doesn’t break the rules, you sure choose an odd guy to hook up with.”

“Well, contrary to popular belief, I actually do break rules sometimes. Just not curfew. Last time-” “ _Last_ time?” “-I got grounded for nearly three months,” he continued, ignoring the interruption. “And considering the sheriff is just downstairs… am I sleeping on the couch or the floor?”

Magnus sighed melodramatically, lying back on the mattress. He was only wearing a surprisingly plain pair of sweatpants. “Don’t be ridiculous, you can sleep on the bed.”

Alec, surprised, moved to get up, but Magnus stopped him, holding up a finger. “ _But,”_ he said, “Only if you tell me more about these lawbreaking shenanigans of yours.”

“Well,” Alec said, sitting at the foot of the bed, “It’s mostly Jace’s fault to be honest.”

“Blondie?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know him?” Alec asked.

“’Course I do,” Magnus said. “He’s still mad because I caught him sneaking in to see Clary.”

“Sneaking into see-? That sneaky fucker.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I knew he wasn’t going to the gym that late.”

“The gym?” Magnus snorted. “I don’t think this town even _has_ a gym.”

“Pokémon gym,” Alec sighed, rolling his eyes. “I think he’s Team Valour. I’m not actually sure, though.”

Magnus laughed. “I don’t play much, but I’m Team Mystic.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Not you, too?”

“Me too,” Magnus confirmed. He tilted his head. “Are you going to sleep down there?”

“Dow- oh. Uh. No?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, patting the pillow next to him. “C’mon, then.”

Alec bit his lip. “Shouldn’t I put on a shirt?”

“Well, don’t get all dressed up for me, darling.”

Alec blushed, but crawled up the bed anyway, lying on his side to face Magnus.

Magnus turned to face him properly, too. “Should I turn the light off?” he asked.

It was already pretty dim in the room anyway, turning the weak lamp off would hardly make a difference.

“If you want.”

Magnus twisted to flick the lamp off, then seemed to sort of collapse back onto the bed.

Alec shifted closer. “Are you really tired?” he asked.

“No,” Magnus exhaled, “But I can always use the extra rest, I suppose.”

“We could do… other things?” Alec asked, the beginnings of a smirk quirking his lips.

Magnus gave a small laugh. “Like what?” he teased, “A board game?”

Alec twisted so that he was propped up above Magnus, a hand on either side of his shoulders. “If you like,” he said. “But I was thinking something more… physical.”

“Clearly, you haven’t seen me play Monopoly. Or Clue, for that matter,” Magnus said, but he leant up and kissed him anyway.

“Consider it payment for letting me stay the night,” Alec said quietly, amused, but Magnus jerked back. He gave him an odd look, and his hand came up to press a single finger to Alec’s lips.

“Don’t do this as payment,” he said softly. “Only if you want to.”

Alec shifted his weight so he could gently remove his hand. “I want to,” he promised. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re gorgeous, _great_ in bed, I might add, and I actually like you as a person.”

Magnus avoided his eyes slightly, and _fuck,_ there it was again. He was flustered.

He smirked, his confidence was back in a second, and leant up to kiss Alec again. “Well, now that _that’s_ settled,” he murmured into his lips, smirk never fading, “How do you want me?”

“…Could I ride you?” Alec asked.

“Gladly,” Magnus said, giving him a breathless smile.

Alec smirked, leaning down to kiss him, all hesitance gone. Once he was given permission, he had no small amount of confidence.

He pressed Magnus to the mattress, kissing him deeply. Magnus seemed surprised, gasping into his lips, but he didn’t protest.

Finally, he sat up, letting his hands glide to Magnus’s waistband and gently slide under, pushing his sweatpants down. His fingers curled lightly around Magnus’s cock, teasing him.

Alec pulled away to wriggle out of his own boxers, then twisted to grab the lube and a condom.

He rolled the condom on, careful not to stimulate him too much. Magnus closed his eyes.

Alec leaned down to kiss him again, Magnus bending up to meet him halfway. Alec lubed him up, not breaking their lips apart.

Finally, he pulled away to maneuver his hips, lining them up with Magnus’s dick.

“Shouldn’t you… prep?” Magnus gasped, nearly cut off by Alec’s hand gently grabbing him, positioning the head of his cock pressed tantalizingly against Alec’s hole.

“I’m stretched enough,” Alec said, voice rough with arousal. “You were very thorough.”

He sounded like he appreciated it. Magnus focused on breathing evenly and not losing it before they even started.

Alec _moved,_ sinking down with a low moan, beginning to encompass his cock in wet, tight heat.

Magnus threw back his head, eyes screwing shut.

Alec slid further down his length, relishing the slight burn and stretch of Magnus’s cock inside him again. Magnus seemed to be more effected than ever, shaking under Alec and clutching at his hips with trembling fingers.

Finally, he bottomed out. The head of Magnus’s dick brushed against Alec’s prostate. He moaned, and began to rock his hips in short, rough little thrusts.

Magnus moaned, his own hips rolling up to meet Alec’s, hands half-heartedly attempting to pull him down with each thrust. Their lips met again, Alec swallowing his moans and licking into his mouth, Magnus eagerly answering in turn.

After a few minutes of their languid, slow, burning pace, their lips moving in slick, desperate kisses, their bodies rocking together in a hungry _push-and-pull_ fashion, Alec pressed his hands onto Magnus’s forearms, gently pushing him down and _holding_ him there. He took a moment to just appreciate it, appreciate Magnus pressed to the mattress, letting Alec hold him down, and he began to _ride him,_ hard and fast.

Magnus let out another gasping moan, trembling under him, his whole body tense with unreleased pleasure. Alec moved his hips in sharp circles, rocking down and clenching around him, ass pressed to Magnus’s thighs. He didn’t relent or let up, just going deeper and deeper at a maddening pace. It was agonizingly, _achingly_ good. He was moaning and gasping, and occasionally, Magnus’s cock would hit _just_ the right spot and he would let out a little cry.

Magnus himself looked like he was about to lose it. His eyes were clamped shut, his mouth open, taking shaking breaths in gasps. His fingers dug into Alec’s hips.

Alec slowed his movements, leaning down to brush their lips together. He kept a languid pace as he kissed Magnus again, tongue slipping between his lips. Then he rose up, so just the tip of Magnus’s cock was inside him, and held himself there for a moment. Alec exhaled shakily.

Magnus looked absolutely wrecked by now, hair thrown in five different directions, eyelashes fluttering, hickeys littering his neck from their earlier exploits. Alec was sure he looked the same.

He _plunged_ down, impaling himself on Magnus’s length again. Magnus jerked beneath him, cursing, hands flying to his hips again.

This time, his hands kept a good grip, helping Alec set a punishing pace. His hips bucked up to meet Alec’s, fucking up into him as he bounced on Magnus’s lap. Neither of them could help the moans bursting from their lips, low and rough and almost constant as their hips worked in tandem to give them both release.

Sometimes, their thrusts would meet in the middle, their hips stuttering as pleasure tore through them both. But it wasn’t long after that Alec’s thrusts began faltering, his breath coming only in gasps, until he finally _came,_ moaning Magnus’s name long and loud.

When he came, Magnus’s hips stuttered as he fell over the edge himself. The way Alec had tightened around him, the way he’d moaned his _name-_ Magnus came with a cry, making sure to keep his eyes shut, just in case.

Alec took a moment to just collapse on top of him, panting and worn out. Finally, he lifted himself off of Magnus, taking away the torturous, wonderfully tight heat, and kissed his slack lips. “You,” he muttered, “-are extraordinary.”

Magnus took a moment to collect himself before opening his eyes, making sure they were still brown. “Why thank you,” he said. “I could say the same of you.”

“We should probably clean up,” Alec added.

“Probably,” Magnus agreed. "You know, you never did tell me about those lawbreaking shenanigans of yours."

Alec laughed.

It took hardly any time at all to clean up and then dispose of the condom, and then they were back on the bed, now dressed again.

They talked for a while, about some of their various exploits over the years.

Magnus actually found himself... having fun.

 

It was only once Alec was asleep and Magnus was nearing it that he remembered his own rule:

_Don’t get attached. No more than once. No kissing._

 

It had felt _right_ with Alec, though.

He was hardly his first kiss, nor likely his last. And he certainly wasn’t the first person Magnus had had sex with twice. But he couldn’t, at the very least, get _attached._ He couldn’t just plain _like_ Alec as much as he did.

It would only result in pain for both of them.

But for now, he was on the verge of falling asleep, and Alec was warm (and still shirtless- score!) next to him. He might not even have any dreams tonight.

It was a problem for the future.

 _This_ would have to be good enough for now.

And slowly, reluctantly, he let himself fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i had such a hard time (ha ha) writing that last scene, but i did. and there's still something off about it..... oh well. 
> 
> up next: clary is just Done™, and if we're lucky, more magnus backstory (finally!)


	3. Of Texts, Izzy's Revenge, and Notebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a minor sexuality crisis, Alec faces Isabelle and Clary the morning after, and Magnus dwells on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the texting and the notebook weren't too confusing. Fuck.

 

Alec woke up to the sound of a door opening.

“Magnus, you need to get up, we’re having breakf- _oh my god.”_

Clary was in the doorway, looking shocked and angry.

Magnus was curled up next to him, apparently still asleep. At some point, he’d put a shirt on, but it was baggy and swallowed his frame. He looked kind of cute.

Clary made an indignant noise.

Alec gave her a bleary look.

She looked out in the hallway as if to check no one was following her and entered the room, closing the door behind her and furiously marching up to the bed and shaking Magnus awake.

Magnus jerked out of his sleep, flying away from both of them and nearly falling off the bed.

“What the _fuck_?” she hissed.

Magnus righted himself, sitting up and blinking sleepily as if he hadn’t just flung himself across the bed. He reminded Alec of a startled cat that was pretending to be perfectly unaffected.

“What was that, biscuit?” he asked lazily.

“You _slept with_ Alec?” she demanded.

“I can make my own decisions, Clary,” Alec groaned, beginning to sit up himself. “Didn’t you all tell me to loosen up?”

Clary clenched her fists. “ _This is not what we meant,”_ she fumed.

“Calm down, biscuit,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like he’s doing drugs or something.”

“He’s doing _you,_ and that’s almost worse!”

Alec blinked, taken aback.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Well, I’m glad you said _almost,_ ” he remarked.

“Like you don’t do drugs,” Clary scoffed.

“I don’t,” Magnus said carelessly. “Not that it matters.”

“Oh, _please,”_ she said. “I’ve seen needle marks on your arm-”

He stiffened, going very still. “I _don’t_ do drugs,” he repeated.

She scoffed again.

“Get out of my room,” Magnus said quietly. “Leave.”

Clary’s lips tightened. “I’m not leaving until Alec-”

“ _Leave._ ” he said again, low and firm. “Both of you. Just- just _go._ ”

Alec caught a tiny, quivering note in his voice, and wondered what nerve Clary had struck.

“C’mon, Clary,” he said, stumbling out of the bed. It was cold outside the warmth of the covers.

He searched for his clothes for a moment (thank god he’d put his boxers on before they fell asleep) before pulling his shirt over his head and awkwardly shimmying into his jeans.

Alec glanced over at Magnus, wondering if there was something he could say. Should say.

He drew a blank. Biting his lip, he looked away.

Magnus didn’t look at either of them as they left. He didn’t say another word.

Neither of them spoke until they reached Clary’s room, which was down the hall.

Clary rolled her eyes. “I’ll help you sneak out,” she said, “but only because I like you.”

“Since when have you liked me?” Alec snorted.

“You’re tall and sarcastic,” she shrugged. “Good enough for me. You know, we _were_ wondering where you went last night.”

“We?” Alec asked.

“Izzy and Jace, mainly,” she said. “You didn’t answer your phone. _Busy,_ I suppose.”

Her lips were twisted with disdain, but she didn’t seem angry anymore, at least.

“Oh, shit,” Alec said. “Yeah, it was late. I forgot.”

“Forgot your phone?”

“No,” he said, rolling his eyes, “I forgot to check it.”

He dug in his back pocket for his phone, pulling it out and unlocking it.

**28 missed messages**

**4 missed calls**

Shit. Clary looked over his shoulder, snorting.

“Huh,” she said. “That’s a lot less than I expected.”

Alec groaned. “I should probably text them,” he said.

He flicked open the notifications.

The first was from _Broseiden._ Seems Jace had changed his contact name again.

 

 _Broseiden:_ **alec. where r u?**

 _Broseiden:_ **we’re going to taki’s**

 _Broseiden:_ **alec**

_Simon_ : **heyy u knwo how u said I was ur new fave????**

_Izzy:_ **Alec, where are you?? We can’t find you anywhere.**

_Broseiden:_ **fuck bro did u get laid?**

 _Broseiden:_ **pls tell me u actually got laid**

_Simon:_ **ura ctually a rlly cool guy, u know?** **:)**

_Izzy:_ **Simon seems to think you ran off halfway through the party with a hottie. But he also seems to think that a street cat we just saw was a tiny dragon, so.**

_Broseiden:_ **dude, you’re totally missing out. izzys nerd got smashed**

 _Broseiden:_ **as in super drunk, not punched**

 _Broseiden:_ **speaking of getting punched**

 _Broseiden:_ **guess what I did today**

_Simon:_ **like if I was gay I’d hundred percent bang u**

 _Simon:_ **i mean like in a friend way. i prodbably wouldn’t date u.**

 _Simon:_ **but u r super hot**

 _Simon:_ **wait that’s a super gay thign to say isn’t it????/?**

_Izzy:_ **Okay, big brother, good luck! We’ve decided that you finally got laid. Congrats.**

_Simon:_ **alec how did u know u were gay**

_Izzy:_ **But if you don’t show up in the morning, we’re calling the police. By which I mean Clary’s dad.**

_Simon:_ **can u be gay and straight at the same time???**

 _Simon:_ **wait. bisexual. duhh**

_Izzy:_ **And you’re telling me aaaaall about this tomorrow.**

_Simon:_ **Sorry, this is clary. Simon got pretty drunk, but we’ve confiscated his phone, so**

 _Simon:_ **He told me to tell you bye?**

 _Simon:_ **Sorry. BI. He told me to tell you bi.**

_Broseiden:_ **well if u didnt reply to that, you’re def not gonna respond, so**

 _Broseiden:_ **i’ll tell u all about it 2morrow, u mother hen**

Somehow, the first question the came out (ha) was, “Did I give Simon a sexuality crisis?”  

Clary laughed. “Uh, yeah, I think so. He was pretty drunk, though.”

“And who punched Jace?”

She rolled her eyes. “Brad, that asshole with a motorcycle. He was hitting on me and Izzy, Jace picked a fight, you know the drill.”

“What’s wrong with motorcycles?”

She blinked. “Uh, nothing. Just. Brad has one. Why do you care?”

Alec flushed. “I don’t,” he said quickly, “Just wondering.”

She eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t push.

Alec turned back to his phone, typing out a reply.

 _To – Izzy:_ **I’m alive. Sorry for worrying you**

 _To – Broseiden:_ **Don’t be an ass, Jace. And stop changing your contact name**

 _To – Simon:_ **How do you bang someone in a ‘friend’ way, Simon?**

Satisfied with his responses, he closed the app and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “I should get home,” he said awkwardly.

Clary raised an eyebrow. “Need a ride?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“Ask nicely.”

“ _Please.”_

“Fine.” she gave him a sunny grin, tossing her keys in the air and catching them. “Be quiet, and my parents probably won’t notice. Just, don’t step on the third stair from the top. It creaks.”

Alec nodded. “Got it,” he said.

By some miracle, they made it outside without Alec being detected. Clary gave an excuse about skipping breakfast to see her friends (which technically wasn’t a lie) and they were home-free.

Alec wasn’t exactly looking forward to his sister’s reaction.

His phone beeped. He checked it.

 _Izzy –_ **So you did get laid?? You owe me details. You better be on your way home.**

 _To – Izzy:_ **Of course I am**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Clary dropped him off, saying something about how she had to go bring Simon some hangover supplies, and Alec snuck back into the house like he’d been doing it for years.

Namely, because thanks to his siblings, he had.

However, no sooner was he in his room then Izzy was bursting in, still in her pajamas.

“You finally got laid!” she cheered, throwing her arms around him.

He accepted the hug, knowing it would only be worse if he resisted.

“It’s about time,” she said when she finally pulled away. “Last time was Raj, and that was a disaster.”

“It wasn’t really his fault,” Alec began, but Izzy was already waving it off. They’d had that conversation enough times.

“So, who was it?” she asked, grinning. “C’mon, Alec, details! Payment for ditching us yesterday.”

“You _told_ me to ditch you!” he exclaimed.

“You still ditched us,” she said cheerfully. “Now, spill.”

Alec heaved a long sigh, pretending to be annoyed. Really, he didn’t mind his sister’s persistent questions. She never pushed too far, anyway. She’d get _close,_ but never too far.

Izzy gave him a pointed look. Apparently, he was taking too long.

He gave her a sheepish look and said, “Well, you know how we were talking about Magnus Bane?”

She gasped, a mischievous smile already growing on her face. “You _didn’t!”_

Alec ducked his head.

“Oh, my god, you _did!”_ she laughed. “Does Clary know?”

“She gave me a ride.”

“Holy shit, this is _too good.”_ Izzy laughed, “This is _great._ You slept with _Magnus Bane?_ Is he as good as the rumors say?”

Alec gave her a look. “Izzy, I’m not giving all the dirty details to my _sister._ ”

“I didn’t ask for the dirty details,” she said, mock-affronted. “I just innocently asked if you had fun last night.”

He rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes. I had fun last night.”

“So, he _was_ good,” she said wickedly. “What was it like?”

“Izzy!”

“What? I’m not asking who topped. Or if you used protection. Just for… a few adjectives.”

“Of course we used protection,” he scoffed. “And it was… nice.”

“Nice?” she snorted. “Okay, so maybe not so good.”

“No, it was really good,” Alec said. “Like, really, _really_ good. Not really what I expected, but good.”

“What, did he have you wear pearl earrings and call him Mario?”

“What?” he sputtered. “No!”

“Then what do you mean?”

He shrugged, looking away. “I… I dunno.”

Izzy’s expression softened. “I won’t make fun of you,” she said. “I promise.”

Alec bit his lip, as if trying to decide. Finally, he said, “He was… gentle?”

He said it like it was a question.

“I dunno what I expected,” he continued, “But he was surprisingly… sweet, I guess.”

“Sweet?” she asked incredulously, eyebrows going up.

“That’s not the right word,” Alec said, shaking his head. “I don’t know. It was weird. But… nice.”

Izzy gave him a considering look. “Alright,” she said, dropping the subject. Alec felt immensely grateful to have her as his sister in that moment. (In a lot of moments.)

His phone buzzed.

 _Broseiden –_ **HOLY FUCK. ALEC. UR ALIVE**

Buzz.

 _Broseiden –_ **also, I’m never going to stop changing my contact name**

 _Broseiden –_ **just using names is so boring**

“Jace is awake,” he said wryly.

Buzz.

 _Broseiden –_ **where r u now?**

He sighed. Izzy laughed. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said. But as she turned to leave, she seemed to remember something.

“You’re coming to the art show tomorrow, right?” she asked. “Clary’s art is featured in it.”

“Yeah,” Alec said after a moment. “Don’t think I have anything else to do, anyway.”

“Great,” she said, beaming. “That means you can go shopping with me tonight, and get a decent tie!”

“Izzy,” he scowled, but she’d already left. There’d be no winning that argument.

He typed a reply to Jace, collapsing back on the bed.

 _To – Broseiden:_ **In my room. Where else?**

He heard a yell from the room directly above his, then thumping footsteps of someone running down the hallway, stumbling down the stairs, towards his room.

Alec shook his head, a smile curling his lips against his will.

His brother was such an idiot.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Magnus fell back on the bed as soon as the door shut.

He pulled the covers over his head, groaning softly. He was _so_ glad it was Saturday.

After nearly ten minutes, he had to face the fact he was not getting back to sleep.

For one, no matter how tightly he wrapped the blankets around his head, light always seemed to peek through somehow. For two, it now seemed ridiculously cold without someone else in the bed.

Which was ridiculous. Because Magnus didn’t need- didn’t need some guy in his bed to sleep. He barely slept anyway! Why should he stay in bed all morning?

“Miaow.”

Aaaand, Chairman Meow was awake.

Magnus finally pulled himself into a position. God, he probably looked a mess. He threw the covers off, shivering, and got out of bed, hunting for the cat food he had hidden under the bed.

He poured it into the plastic bowl he’d stolen from the kitchen months ago, and set it in the corner, out of sight from the door.

Chairman Meow looked unimpressed.

“Look,” Magnus said, “I know you prefer the wet kind. But I really can’t afford it, okay?”

The cat blinked.

“I’ll give you some of my leftovers tonight,” Magnus bargained. “I think we’re having salmon.”

The cat uncurled from his sitting position loftily, stalking over to the food bowl. He gave a disdainful sniff, but began to eat anyway.

“Oh, thank god.” Magnus said, “I don’t want my cat to starve.”

He’d always been in the habit of treating pets like they were humans, except far more reliable.

Chairman Meow was no different, although he was certainly the longest Magnus had ever had one pet. Usually, they were strays like him. They either found a home, or Magnus simply couldn’t keep them in his next house.

Ragnor had had a horned lizard named, quite creatively, _Horns._ Magnus had named him when he was only twelve or so. Much to Catarina’s displeasure, he and Ragnor had exchanged quite a few inappropriate jokes. Magnus had been a... mature child.

If one could put it that way. Perhaps more, he had grown up too fast.

Magnus never did learn what happened to Horns.

There was a crash. Magnus started, looking up.

A book had fallen off the table. Oops.

“I should probably go to the beach,” Magnus said to no one.

Chairman Meow paid him no mind.

“You be good, huh?” he said to the cat. “Can’t have the Fairchilds finding you.”

When the cat said nothing, as was to be expected, Magnus retrieved his old black backpack, and opened the window.

“I could ask for permission,” he muttered to himself, “But where’s the fun in that?”

Besides. People tended to like a more well-mannered kid who didn’t sneak out at every chance possible. And he couldn’t have that.

He slipped out the window, closing it behind him.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Magnus was glad the beach was within walking distance.

Technically, no one was supposed to be out here. It was private property, owned by some rich guy who didn’t even live in the state.

It wasn’t exactly a _nice_ beach, either. There were too many rocks and plants growing in the sand, and it was very chilly.

And the whole thing was fenced off.

The particular part Magnus went to had enough foliage to disguise his presence.

It was like a little cove. Just past all the leaves, the long grass littered with sharp rocks, even a few trees, was a little area of beach that was actually sandy. Magnus had pretty much cleared most of the rocks, although there had been surprisingly few in the first place.

There was a little opening that lead to the large, open part of the beach, right up by the water.

He tossed his bag down, plopping in the sand next to it. He was out of sight from the beach, and the fence. Perfect.

Magnus dug through his bag until he found the old, ridiculously worn notebook he was looking for.

The notebook was obviously very beaten up. There was a suspicious stain on the back cover, something that looked like a scorch mark on the front, and someone- Magnus had always suspected Catarina- had carved his initials in the middle of the cover.

He turned the dry, slightly stained pages.

These were his notes. Their notes.

 _Don’t forget to breathe. Breathing is important. Both for survival,_ ** ~~obviously~~** _and to keep the energy flowing._

 _Focus is key! ~~So is communication.~~_ **~~No, Cat, that’s for relationships.~~ ** _~~It still applies!~~ _ **~~How?~~ **

**Don’t forget, my friend. Ask questions! We will always be here for you.**

Magnus traced his finger across the words, studying Ragnor’s neat, blocky script and Catarina’s chicken scratch.

This was all he had left of them. A thousand little letters from the dead.

The pages shuddered. A few red sparks jumped across the spiral spine.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

The book was also very helpful.

 _Remember, when we tried to do levitation, a car is too much. Don’t try that again. You could hurt yourself, you idiots._ **But it was fun.**

 **Use your hands to direct where you want your magic to go, what you want it to do. Think about what you want to happen. Make it happen.** _Hands are very important in magic._

 _Finger movement helps too!_ **~~It really, really does. Trust me.~~ ** _~~Shut up, Ragnor, he’s not even a teenager yet.~~ _ **~~Like he doesn’t understand. Remember what he named my lizard?~~ ** _If you make more flowy, free motions, airy gestures, then your magic will be wilder. More effective, but harder to control. On the other hand_ **literally!** _more controlled gestures can be stricter, but sometimes to specific._

**You can use both hands, too! It’s all about intent, focus, and emotion! How you’re feeling, what you want to do, can very much effect a spell. If you don’t really want to, it will be a lot harder to do. If you’re angry, it will be more volatile. Channel how you’re feeling into each spell.**

_Your magic is an extent of yourself. It’s more than a tool, it’s a part of you._ **It won’t hurt anyone that you wouldn’t hurt.** _But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn to control it. If you lash out because you’re scared, you could hurt someone._ **But you won’t.**

 **Controlling does not mean surpressing. It means accepting. That’s important, write that down.** _Ragnor, we’re writing it down._

_No mind reading! Just no._

**There’s nothing wrong with a little dramatic effect. Adding flair never hurts.** _Be careful. Once, he waved his arms too much, and nearly disintegrated a chair._ **It was an ugly chair. I’m sad I didn’t succeed.**

 _Never try to bring back the dead, either._ **Which means no guitar for you!**

**Healing is harder than it looks. This is why you had no belly button for a while. Sorry about that, by the way.** _~~You're lucky I fixed it.~~ _ ~~**I could've done it!** ~~ ~~_Shut up._ ~~

_Healing is all about knowing what you’re doing. Don’t try it until you understand exactly what you’re trying to do._

**Remember there is nothing wrong with you.**

_You are not a monster. Your magic is not just a weapon, and neither are you._

He gave a shaky sigh. The book slammed itself shut.

Magnus tried to come here at least once a week, to practice.

Practice his magic, practice controlling it. Make sure he could keep his glamour up, even when he was swimming or otherwise occupied. Levitating whatever was lying around. Tossing around a few balls of fire.

It wouldn’t do if he lost control in public, after all.

Besides. You never know when it might come in handy to know how to fight.

Magnus pursed his lips and held out his hand. He splayed his fingers, staring at his empty palm.

A bright ball of fire burst into existence, cupped in his hand. It felt a bit hot, but it didn’t burn.

Magnus tossed it back and forth between his hands a bit. He thought about what Clary had said. About the marks on his arms. He thought about Ragnor and Catarina, and Horns, and Alec.

He inhaled deeply, lips tightening, before hurling it at an unfortunate boulder.

It hit with a _fwoosh!_ and licked at the stone, leaving blackened marks before fading with nothing to fuel it.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THAT WAS SO LONG. HOLY FUCK.
> 
> Honestly, Horns reminds me of the Incredibly Deadly Viper.


	4. Art Shows and Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art show arrives. The author over-describes things. Alec is an awkward bean, Magnus makes a wonderful model. Luke is awesome and he totally doesn't cuss, what?

 

 

The art show wasn’t very fancy.

Alec wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but this… wasn’t it.

The school looked the same as it always did, just with more… art. Art on the walls, sculptures in the courtyard. It wasn’t a bad look (although it was all a bit crammed in) but Alec wasn’t really interested.

The art was definitely… nice.

Alec sighed.

He would never see these paintings and things the way Clary did.

They’re _pretty,_ sure, some of them were even pretty interesting. But they were just pictures. Colors. Alec didn’t really see the significance of them.

He didn’t see some deeper meaning, he just saw an interesting sculpture or a nice picture.

But this was important to Clary, and to Isabelle and Simon.

So, here he was.

Each work was tagged with a number.

Alec was currently in one of the sculpture rooms. A few people were milling about in the background.

Alec focused again on the sculpture in front of him. It was made completely of blue… clay? stone? Alec wasn’t sure.

Whatever it was, it was smooth and flawless, the color solid and unchanging in shade.

It depicted the twisted figure of something that almost looked human, emerging from the base of the sculpture and clawing upwards at the sky. It had no face, only strange indents that almost resembled a skull. Its fingers were long, smooth, and oblong, and even worse, spindly and thin.

And finally, the grand centerpiece: great, strong wings on its back, huge and looming, but drooping, almost melting. A few stray blue feathers seemed to drip from it, making the figure seem terrifying but weak at the same time.

It was absolutely disturbing. Pretty, Alec supposed. But disturbing.

Alec kept staring at it. If he was going to stare at art that didn’t mean anything to him, he might as well stare at the weird blue boogeyman sculpture.

He glanced at the title.

**#23 “Longing.” sculpted by Angela Johnson.**

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? ‘Longing’?

These art types were so dramatic.

He finally turned away, walking into the next room.

Idly, he wondered where his friends had wandered off to.

Clary had excitedly dragged Izzy and Simon away about half an hour ago, and Jace had long since abandoned him for the student-run refreshments area. (Some kid had set up a secret booze stand nearby, which no doubt Jace had made a beeline for.)

Alec looked around the next room. There weren’t many people, none of whom Alec was on speaking terms with.

One of the paintings caught his eye. It was a dark blue canvas, and the center figure was a resplendent, vibrant gold.

Something about it looked familiar.

Alec drew closer, tilting his head consideringly.

The figure was turned away from the viewer, shoulders slumped, slender form draped in some sort of golden, sunshine-yellow cloth that pooled at his feet. He- at least, Alec thought it was a he- had his arms wrapped loosely around himself, his golden-brown skin adorned heavily with bracelets and rings. His hair was dark and spikey, his stance defeated and solemn. He looked like a prince, or a king, heavily decked in jewelry and silk.

He also looked annoyingly familiar.

He looked at the plaque.

**#34 “Prince of Hell.” painted by Etta Rosenberg.**

Well, fuck.

The guy in the painting didn’t _look_ like some sort of demon. He looked lonely. Sad.

Alec wondered if that was the point.

Etta… Who was that again? It sounded familiar.

Oh, right, that girl who’d been in the play last year. And from the other day! She’d been talking to-

_oh._

It all clicked.

The figure in the painting… now that Alec was looking for it, it was obvious.

It was Magnus.

They were the same height, the same skin tone, the same build. They even had the same hair. The same odd aura of loneliness.

The painting was kind of beautiful.

#34. Hmm.

Alec stared a moment longer, then turned to leave.

Only to run straight into someone.

It was Etta, surprisingly. “Oh, sorry,” she said. She paused a moment to assess him, then the painting he’d been looking at.

Her smile grew slyer. She turned to face him more fully, gesturing lightly to the painting. “You seem to like this piece,” she said. “It’s Alec, right?”

“U-uh, yeah,” he said.

Alec felt like her eyes were piercing his skull.

Etta looked rather amused. She turned back to the painting.

“This is my favorite of my paintings in the show,” she said softly. “Why do you like it?”

Alec blinked, shuffling awkwardly. “I… don’t know,” he said. “I’m not really an art person. I just think it… looks nice?”

Etta gave a light, genuine laugh. “I can understand that,” she said, nodding towards the picture. “Magnus- the model of that painting- he isn’t much into art, either. I think he enjoyed dressing up, though. And he sure looked good.”

She winked at this last part, giving him a friendly smile.

“Sounds like him,” Alec said before he could think about it. He was mentally cursed himself as Etta replied.

“You know him?”

Alec got the feeling she knew perfectly well he knew Magnus.

“Uh, not very well,” Alec said awkwardly, “But. Yeah. I guess?”

“Ah,” she said, as if she knew something he didn’t. “You’re like me. He’s an interesting guy, isn’t he? Very talented lover.”

She winked, but Alec’s ears just flushed pink.

“Sweet, too,” she continued. “He agreed to be a model for my painting. It turned out well, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah,” Alec stammered.

Their conversation was interrupted by someone behind him.

“There you are!”

He whirled around to see Clary, flanked by Izzy and Simon, Jace trailing half-heartedly behind them.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Izzy added, crossing her arms.

Etta looked Izzy up and down, lips curling into a playful smirk. “I certainly wouldn’t mind _you_ as one of my models,” she said, meeting Izzy’s eyes.

Alec was used to this sort of reaction from people meeting his siblings. However, usually the girls flirted with Jace.

Isabelle smirked right back. “Nude or clothed?” she asked.

“Why not both?” Etta said.

Izzy laughed. “I like the way you think.”

“ _Oh-_ kay,” Alec said, “I don’t need to hear this.”

Izzy let her gaze linger a little longer, before going back to Alec, rolling her eyes fondly. “Alright, big brother,” she said.

“I’ve got to go,” Etta said. “The voting begins soon.”

She mouthed _call me_ at Izzy, winking, and turned and left. Izzy watched her leave appreciatively, then turned back to Alec. Her eyes trailed past him to fall on the painting.

Izzy walked closer, examining it. “Huh,” she remarked. “This guy looks familiar.”

“It’s Magnus,” supplied Alec. “Magnus Bane. At least, uh, according to the artist.”

He nodded off in the direction Etta had gone, but Izzy was already grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“Magnus, huh?”

Clary gave him a look. “Magnus, huh?” she echoed in a _much_ different tone.

Simon whistled appreciatively.

Alec rolled his eyes, hoping he was convincing enough. He wasn’t really convincing himself. “I was talking to the artist,” he said. “It’s a coincidence.”

“Uh huh,” Izzy said. “Alright.”

She didn’t seem convinced either, but she dropped it. Once again, Alec silently thanked the universe for his sister.

Clary looked at the painting closer, frowning. She squinted slightly.

The intercom crackled to life.

_“The judges will begin counting votes in ten minutes. Please make your way to the entrance hall and submit your three choice numbers before they begin. Thank you.”_

“Three?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, three,” Clary said, attention torn from the painting. “You submit three numbers of your three favorite pieces. And once the votes are counted, the favorite three will be featured in the entrance halls until the next art show.”

 “Imagine,” she continued, eyes shining, “ _My_ art on exhibition… I mean, I actually have a chance at winning!”

Simon gave her a big grin. “A chance? No way, you’re _definitely_ going to win!”

Clary seemed to realize something, waving her arms at Jace and Alec. “Wait! You two haven’t seen them yet, have you?”

“Uh, no?” Alec said.

He jerked away as Clary tried to grab his arm. She gave him a severe look, motioning for him to follow her, grabbing Jace’s name, and beginning to march towards one of the doors.

“C’mon,” she said, determined. “I wanna show you.”

She dragged them through two hallways and three rooms, Izzy and Simon following behind them, amused, until they finally got to one of the bigger open areas.

She pointed to the main piece in the room, obviously centered as a featured work.

It was a very large canvas, painted in a variety of colors. Ale couldn’t quite make out the picture-

But as they got closer, it became a lot more clear.

It was _them._

At the far left was Luke and Jocelyn, smiling and happy together, sharing coffee. The colors spun and wove seamlessly into a scene of Jace with his arm slung around Alec, Jace with his usual lopsided grin and Alec giving a small, genuine smile. Next was Isabelle, standing tall and proud and beautiful, looking for all the world like a warrior queen. Then Simon, a guitar in hand, looking like he’d been captured in a moment of absolute peace. And then there was Magnus, looking relaxed and lazy, ring-clad fingers waving dismissively, a cat curled in his arms. And near the end, there was an almost blank space, where the colors blended away to white, as if there was a gap waiting to be filled. And at the very end, the white swirled away to red, red hair.

The whole image was _warm_ and whole, the colors and pictures blending together in such a way that they seemed to flow. She’d really captured each of them, like she’d painted moments from their lives onto the canvas. She was very talented. Alec looked at the large plaque below it.

**#42 “Family” painted by Clarissa Fairchild.**

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Clary beamed.

“Yeah,” Alec said vaguely, still staring at the canvas.

“Wow,” Jace said. He looked similarly stunned, before turning to Clary with a big grin and saying, “You’re _definitely_ going to win.”

She laughed. “I hope so,” she said.

He stepped forward and crushed her in a hug, still grinning madly, before stepping back and looking at the painting again.

“Wow,” he repeated, looking a bit breathless.

Izzy gave him a grin. “I know, right?”

“It’s really amazing, Clary,” Alec said sincerely.

Clary blinked. “Wow, you used my actual name. I’m honored.”

There was only playfulness behind her snark.

“Look,” Simon said excitedly. “We’re not the only ones enjoying it.”

There was a small crowd around it, murmuring and seeming generally pleased.

Clary gave an excited squeal. “Simon, I might actually win!” she said again.

He didn’t seem perturbed, only saying in the exact same tone (and pitch) “I know!”

“Hey,” Jace said, gaze still locked on the painting. “I thought you didn’t even like Bane.”

Clary shrugged, turning back to the painting. “I don’t know, it seemed… right.”

She looked pensive, pursing her lips slightly in thought. “Besides, he’s like my irritating older brother. He may be a total asshole, but I don’t _hate_ him. And… family isn’t perfect. It’s messy and stupid and mean. So I guess he’s part of it.”

Simon grinned. “Really eloquent, Clary,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said, giving a mock bow.

From behind them someone said warmly, “Oh, honey, I am _so_ proud of you!”

Clary turned, grinning widely as her mother and Luke came into sight.

Jocelyn had her arms open for a hug, and Luke was giving a warm smile.

Clary immediately hugged her, laughing excitedly.

“Why does Magnus have a cat in your painting?” Luke asked, amused.

Clary gave him an innocent smile. “Oh, I don’t know. I just thought it suited him.”

“Mmhmm,” Jocelyn said, “And it has nothing to do with that very small cat he thinks is _so_ hidden under his bed?”

“Chairman is a cute name,” Luke agreed.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Clary replied cheerfully.

“Alright,” Luke said, putting his hands up in mock defeat. “Plausible deniability. I get it.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jocelyn said, ignoring Luke’s indignant noise, “Voting ends in like, five minutes. Anyone else still need to vote?”

Alec and Jace both raised their hands. Clary rolled her eyes fondly.

“C’mon,” Jocelyn said. “The booths are in the entrance hall.”

They made their way to the entrance.

The booth was manned by a cheery-looking woman, only one cardboard box left on the table and a pile of paper slips and pencils next to it. The other boxes were piled behind the table, although there weren’t very many.

As they walked in- apparently one of many last-minute groups-the woman turned towards them.

“Here to vote?” she asked cheerfully.

“Yep!” Jocelyn said, motioning to Luke, Alec, and Jace. “Me, and these three lovely boys.”

“Alright,” she said, smile never dropping as she handed them each a slip of paper and a pencil.  “There’s really nothing to this, it’s quite simple…”

The pencils had clearly been haphazardly gathered, as they widely varied in size, color, and sharpness.

Alec frowned at his rather short, stubby _My Little Pony_ pencil, but looked down at his paper.

“You just put down the numbers of three different paintings,” the woman continued, and Alec tuned her out.

 **#42** he scrawled down first. There was no question he had enjoyed Clary’s painting.

He didn’t really remember many of the paintings, much less what number they’d been. He glanced over at the others, who were all intently scribbling down their choices.

Apparently they’d all been paying attention.

Alec decided he’d just put down two random numbers. He bit his lip and wrote **#16** , for Max’s birthday. He was about to put down the month number (10) when he thought of that painting. Etta’s painting.

The painting of Magnus.

Well. It had been quite good.

He tried to remember what number it had been.

Either 43 or 34.

43, 34, 43, 34… Alec was fairly certain it was 34.

He had sudden urge to go and check, but that would be extremely suspicious, and besides, he probably didn’t have time.

Finally, he just wrote down **#34** , hoping it was right. Then, he bit his lip, and erased **#16** , replacing it with **#43**. Just in case.

He folded the paper in half and slipped it in the cut-open slit of the box.

The woman threw him a look and he gave a polite smile, awkwardly handing her the pencil back. She took it, apparently satisfied with his manners.

“Hey, bro,” Jace said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Should we go to Taki’s or stay in?”

“Ooh!” Isabelle exclaimed. “I could cook!”

“Let’s stay in,” Simon suggested.

Isabelle swatted his arm grumpily, but the entire group was already voicing their assent.

“I know your pain,” Jocelyn told her.

“I’ll go find Magnus,” Luke said. “You guys head to the car.”

“I call shotgun!” Jocelyn yelled, running towards the door. Clary chased after her, groaning.

“Well, I call shotgun in their car!” Simon said, turning to Alec with a big grin.

“I’m driving,” Alec said. “Are you sure?”

Simon blinked. “You don’t intimidate me as much as you used to, and I want to use those heated seats. So yes, I’m sure.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but gestured for them to come on, silently consenting.

“Alec!” Jace whined.

“You know the rules,” Alec said, hiding the upturn of his lips by turning to leave. “He called shotgun. Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry,” Jace grumbled, but Simon was already following after him, cheering.

Isabelle laughed. “Boys,” she said, shaking her head and walking after them.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Magnus was unsure of how to deal with this.

Most of the gallery was emptied by now, so he was just sitting. Sitting in the main display hallway, looking at that painting.

Clary’s painting was beautiful, he wasn’t going to deny that.

But why was he in it?

What possible motive could she have for considering him _family?_

She hated him, didn’t she?

Magnus wasn’t sure what was worse. If Clary hated him, she’d be a lot safer if _he_ ever showed up. But he didn’t really want her to hate him either.

He sighed, lifting his hand to study his fingers. Smoke curled around them, resting in his palm and curving gently around his thumb, fading softly into the air. An unused cigarette was balanced in his other hand so he had an excuse if anyone saw smoke.

It was fun to play with smoke sometimes. It wasn’t quite fire, but it felt dangerous close. Like he could just let go, let go and burn up and never bother anyone again…

Also, it was just pretty.

He never actually smoked. Catarina would probably rise from the grave to just to smack him upside the head if he did.

(Maybe he should try it sometime. Just in case.)

But he always had to have an excuse.

It’s not like he could let anyone _see_ him do magic.

Best case, Asmodeous kills them. Worst case, they hand him over to the man themselves.

No. Worst case Asmodeous decides they’d make a good… patient.

“Knock, knock,” someone said from behind him, startling him into dropping the cigarette and completely extinguishing the smoke.

He turned to see Luke, looking surprisingly solemn.

“I would get onto you about smoking,” Luke said quietly, “But that cigarette isn’t even lit.”

Magnus snorted. “Maybe I just finished one,” he said, forcing false bravado into his voice.

“Mhmm,” Luke said. He sat down next to Magnus, giving him a quizzical look.

“So,” he asked. “Why the long face?”

Magnus looked unimpressed.

Luke looked up at the painting. “Is it the cat?” he asked. “Does he need more food?”

“How did you-?” Magnus cut himself off, but the damage was done.

“Please,” Luke said. “I’m hardly going to take away your cat. Besides, isn’t it teaching you about responsibilities or something?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Chairman Meow isn’t a responsibility, he’s an _honor._ ”

“Chairman Meow?” Luke chuckled. “Nice.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, preferring to look away. “So, I’m assuming that we’re leaving?”

“Taki’s,” Luke confirmed. “You’re welcome, of course.”

“Wouldn’t want me ruining your family dinner,” Magnus muttered, mostly instinct. He knew that wasn’t completely fair, but, well, what did he care about fair?

Luke snorted. “Look up there,” he said. “Of course you’re family.”

“I don’t even know why she put me up there!” Magnus exclaimed, frustrated. “I’m _no one’s_ family anymore, and once I’m eighteen, I’ll be gone! And then eventually, I’ll just disappear, and _no one_ will notice.”

There was a moment of silence. Magnus was glad there was no one near enough to hear them.

He didn’t look at Luke, biting his lip. He had _not_ meant to say any of that out loud. At least, not to anyone that wasn’t Chairman Meow.

Luke couldn’t help but notice just how _young_ Magnus was sometimes.

Young and troubled. The usual combination.

(If by troubled, you meant haunted.)

“Well, that’s ridiculous.” Luke said finally, his voice firm and determined. “If you want to leave when you’re eighteen, that’s your choice, but you bet your ass I’ll keep tabs on you. Jocelyn will probably send you cookies.”

Magnus gave a humorless laugh. “Sure,” he said tiredly. “Sure. Let’s… let’s just go.”

Luke’s lips twisted slightly, concerned, but he didn’t push. He nodded and stood, offering Magnus a hand. Magnus reluctantly took it, letting Luke pull him to his feet.

After a moment, Magnus said, “You said _ass.”_

Luke paused to raise an eyebrow.

“Next time you tell Jocelyn to watch her language,” Magnus continued, “I’ll tell her you’re a hypocrite.”

There was a slight mischievous spark in his eye that meant he was already sweeping their conversation under the rug, already putting his barriers up again. Or maybe he was just feeling better.

Maybe, for now, they’d be fine.

“They’ll never believe you,” Luke chuckled. “Watch this: _fuck.”_

Magnus gave him a slightly wide-eyed look.

“You can tell them I said the word fuck, but they’ll never believe you. I’ve built my reputation strong.”

Magnus shook his head in mock amazement. “You devious man,” he said.

Yeah, they’d be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it was short and there was no malec. And honestly, I'm kind of displeased with the whole thing. I'm sorry! But don't worry... S O O N THERE WILL BE MALEC ~~and better plot~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Bonus fun fact: Max's birthday is October 16th, Oscar Wilde's birthday, because I don't know Max's real birthday. I love Oscar Wilde.)


	5. Apples, Dates, and Other Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec skips class like some sort of hooligan and thinks things are ridiculous. Magnus gets a date (and an apple.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i make up for my loooooooooong gaps between updates with a loooooooooong chapter! i really hope you enjoy this
> 
> also: oh, look, return of the shitty, flexible POV!

 

 

Alec was tired as fuck.

Thanks to his siblings, he’d gotten barely any sleep last night.

And now it was Monday, and he was dealing with school. Of course.

Currently, he was in his second hour, Biology. His _least_ favorite class.

It was one of the largest classes, and almost everyone in it was loud and annoying.

The girl who sat next to him- Kaelie, or something- was one of the worst. She was on her phone the whole lesson, and when she was paying attention, it was to smack her gum and loudly call attention to a typo on a worksheet, or something similarly useless. Not only that, but her best friend sat behind them, so she was always turned around and chattering on about whatever the latest gossip was.

Mr. Kennedy was a nice guy, but he never seemed to punish her- or any of them- for talking and being on their phones. He was of the opinion that they were only hurting themselves.

Alec didn’t even know the names of half of them. He just kept his head down, did his work, and avoided talking to anyone. He wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t know his name, either.

“Who wants to take this to the office?” Mr. Kennedy said, holding a piece of paper up and startling Alec out of their thoughts.

Most of the class raised their hands immediately, eager for any excuse to get out of the classroom.

“How about you, Alec?” the teacher smiled, spotting him (not raising his hand) in the corner.

Alec sighed. Next to him, Kaelie whined. “Mr. Kennedy, he didn’t even raise his hand!”

Mr. Kennedy chuckled. “Which means he probably won’t be fooling around in the hallway,” he said. “If you please, Mr. Lightwood?”

Alec didn’t bother arguing. Mr. Kennedy rarely made decisions, but when he did, he stuck to them. He got up, retrieving the paper.

Soon enough, he was out of the classroom, making his way towards the office.

The hallways were empty and silent, only the quiet, muffled murmuring of the various classrooms behind their heavy wooden doors.

Occasionally, there’d be a yell or shout in the distance somewhere, like a teacher was getting angry or one of the students messing around where they shouldn’t be.

So, nothing unusual then.

He finally reached the office, gingerly opening the door and entering. The office was also eerily quiet, only faint sounds of keyboards clacking and shuffling papers.

There was a single desk at the front of the office, facing the door.

The woman sitting at it was the same woman from the art show.

She looked _immensely_ less cheerful now. In fact, she looked completely apathetic, staring expressionlessly, sternly, down at her papers, scratching something down before turning back to her computer and tapping things in.

Alec approached the desk cautiously. He opened his mouth to speak, but the woman made a disinterested noise, pointing her pen towards a tray on the front of the desk.

He closed his mouth, walking closer. She didn’t say anything else.

He didn’t move. She coughed. “Are you going to stand there all day?”

Alec flushed, putting the paper in the tray and turning to leave.

“Don’t worry, she’s always like that,” someone said from the corner.

Alec jumped.

In a chair nestled in the corner of the office- one of three, presumably meant for waiting- was the _last_ person Alec expected to see.

Magnus Bane was draped over the chair- in a way Alec was _sure_ was not allowed- in his usual attire. He sent Alec a playful smirk.

The woman snorted. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Bane,” she said. “Weren’t you dismissed several minutes ago?”

“Eager to get rid of me, Charlene?” Magnus asked sweetly.

“Always,” the secretary said in the exact same tone. She looked up at Alec consideringly. “You there,” she said. “You’re the Lightwood boy, right? Very responsible young man.”

She gave Magnus a pointed look, then turned back to Alec. “Escort him back to class, will you? He’s in Mrs. Thorne’s room, that’s 308.”

Alec blinked, not sure if he should protest or not, but Magnus was already unfolding his legs and stretching like a cat. “Alright,” Magnus drawled, walking over to him.

“And _really_ ,” Charlene scoffed, digging in her desk for something. She finally found whatever she was looking for and tossed it in Magnus’s direction.

He caught it. It was an apple. Even Magnus looked a little surprised.

“You need to eat more,” she said disapprovingly. “You’re _too skinny.”_

Magnus was not, in fact, too skinny. He was lean, perhaps, but Alec could attest that he was definitely… healthy.

He was _not_ going to say that. To either of them.

Magnus tossed the apple in the air, catching it. “Thanks, Charlene,” he said, and there was a noticeable lack of sarcasm.

She made a disinterested noise, already turning back to her computer, but there was a fond glint in her eyes.

Magnus grinned, tossing the apple again. “C’mon, _Alexander_ ,” he said, purring his name. “Time to get to class, hmm?”

Alec shuffled his feet awkwardly, and Magnus opened the door, gesturing for him to go first.

They were at the end of the first hallway when Magnus said, “I think we’ll part ways here.”

He winked, stepping back with spread arms, still clutching the apple in one hand. “I’m sure you have a class to get back to, hmm?”

Alec wasn’t really sure what to say. “Shouldn’t you be… going to class?” he asked uncertainly.

Magnus laughed. “I shouldn’t think so. I tend to avoid second hour. Mrs. Thorne is terribly boring, not to mention blatantly racist.”

Mrs. Thorne _was_ pretty terrible.

“So, I’ll be going, if you don’t mind,’ Magnus said, giving a glittery flourish of his hand.

He paused, giving Alec an assessing look. “Unless you’d like to come with?”

He took a large bite of his apple, not taking his eyes off Alec.

Alec thought about it for a moment, furrowing his brow. (Which Magnus pointedly did _not_ think was adorable.)

It would be more responsible to go back to Mr. Kennedy’s room. Endure Kaelie’s inane babble. Endure Mr. Kennedy’s lectures about chromosomes and how the two obnoxious boys in the back would giggle every time he mentioned “sex cells”.

And, really, what would he be missing? All he had left to do was finish his homework, and really, he’d have time for that later.

It’s not like his parents would notice, either.

He shrugged. “I’ve only got biology,” Alec said finally. “Why not?”

Magnus’s lips curled upwards. He valiantly resisted making an innuendo about _studying biology,_ and crooked a finger. “C’mon, then, Alexander,” he said mischievously, tossing the apple into a nearby trash can. (Perfect shot).

They went the _opposite_ direction of both of their classrooms, heading down one of the wider hallways towards the library.

A door opened and two teachers came out, talking amiably. Magnus pulled Alec around the corner seconds before they could be spotted.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately. Both worked, really) the sudden yank caused Alec to basically crash into him. This ended with Magnus pressed against the wall and Alec’s face about two inches from Magnus’s.

Magnus gave a slow grin. “Well,” he said, smirking.

Alec blushed despite himself, and shoved away from the wall.

Luckily, the teachers had already left, so they weren’t heard.

“Was that really necessary?” Alec hissed, peeking around the corner to see if they’d been seen.

“No,” Magnus shrugged. “Really, if you just act like you’re supposed to be in the hallway no one will bother you. But dodging is _much_ more fun.”

Alec let out a breath. “I guess it’s a bit of an adrenalin rush,” he conceded.

“Like we’re secret agents in a bad spy flick,” Magnus laughed. “We’ll roll and duck next time. Although,” he paused, giving Alec a playful once-over, “I certainly don’t mind being pressed up against a wall by the likes of you. Got any cuffs, Special Agent Lightwood?”

“No,” huffed Alec, not meeting his eyes. He looked up, realizing they’d passed the library and were now near shop class. “Where are we going, anyway?”

Alec hadn’t even thought to ask. Fuck.

Magnus laughed, apparently reading his thoughts on his face. “The auditorium,” he said. “I would just leave school in general, but I actually _like_ my fourth hour class, so why not?”

“What’s your fourth hour?” Alec asked.

If Magnus was surprised by the question (which he was) he didn’t show it. “Mythology,” he said. “It’s an extra credit class. It’s not too boring.”

Alec gave a small huff of laughter, not saying anything else.

Magnus smiled, slipping down the next narrow hallway and disappearing from sight.

“This way!” he called cheerfully from out of sight.

Alec rolled his eyes- albeit fondly- and followed him.

Alec wasn’t really in the theatre program, so he’d never been back here and had no idea what to expect.

Magnus had disappeared into the darkness ahead- the hallway wasn’t lit- and Alec glanced nervously behind him.

When he looked back-

Magnus was standing right in front of him. Alec jumped.

“You’re a slowpoke,” Magnus teased. “And a scaredy cat, to boot.”

“Don’t do that,” Alec breathed. “Jeez.”

Magnus chuckled, grabbing his hand. “C’mon,” he said again. “Wouldn’t want you getting lost.”

He pulled him down the hallway, Alec stumbling after him.

They were headed towards the auditorium.

Backstage, to be specific.

Alec was pulled through a rather large door, and then they were in a large, open area behind several layers of large curtains.

“Behold,” Magnus announced, “The stage.”

“And… what exactly are we going to do back there?”

Magnus shrugged, turning in a circle, arms spread. “Whatever we want,” he said.

Alec blinked, looking about the large stage area. “Well- I’ve never really… skipped school before,” he said finally, wincing when he realized how stupid he sounded. Could he sound anymore boring?

But Magnus just nodded as if this made perfect sense. “I suppose not,” he said. “But trust me, it’s much more fun when you have someone to sneak off with.”

He winked, turning back to Alec. “So, if you ever feel the itch to sneak out again, call me.”

“I don’t have your number,” Alec challenged, wondering in the back of his mind where the fuck he’d gotten the courage to blurt that out.

Magnus gave him a slightly surprised smile, eyes glittering with teasing laughter. “Check your phone,” he said.

Alec’s brows furrowed, and he dug his phone out of his pocket. He tapped the Contacts, scrolling through, and-

“Magnus Babe.”

“You misspelled your last name,” was all Alec could think to say.

Magnus laughed. “It was intentional, trust me.”

(Catarina would probably kill him for using his magic so casually. But even she would’ve had to admit it was impressive, sneaking something so specific onto a phone- _technology._ Then, Magnus had never had as much trouble with technology as they did.)

Alec seemed impressed, anyway.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Magnus broke it, giving Alec the same devious, secret smile he’d given back at the party.

“You know, I happen to know where the drama teacher’s secret stash is,” he said.

“Secret stash?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not even alcohol,” Magnus promised. “Mostly.”

Alec shook his head, laughing quietly. “What, then?”

“Well, chocolate, for one,” Magnus said cheerfully. “And possibly pudding. Also fruit. Who knows what else?”

“And she won’t notice if we take something?”

“Not if we’re careful,” Magnus said. “She doesn’t check it very often. Just when she’s particularly stressed out. Just don’t take too much and we’ll be fine.”

Seeing his dubious look, Magnus chuckled. “C’mon, it’s this way,” he said. “I promise, no poison.”

“When was poison an option?” Alec snorted, but he obliged, following Magnus to the far side of the auditorium, off the stage and through the aisles.

They were near the back of the auditorium when there was an echoing _boom_ of the doors opening.

They could hear the voice of the drama teacher echoing through the cavernous room, ushering her class into the auditorium.

“I thought you said there wasn’t going to be anyone here,” Alec hissed. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

“Technically, I didn’t say that,” Magnus pointed out, yanking him into the sound booth. “We’re lucky the door was open.”

Alec could still hear the drama teacher- Mrs. Drisvel or something- instructing her class to go onstage.

 _This is crazy,_ Alec thought.

Fun.

But crazy.

Magnus wasn’t really sure how he felt about this, himself.

This whole thing had been a spur of the moment decision, one that he couldn’t find it in himself to regret.

After all, here he was, pulling a gorgeous boy along by the hand (he had very warm hands) towards the sound booth.

He pulled Alec inside, closing the door behind them.

“We’re going to have to hide under the desk,” Magnus said, grinning wildly.

“What?” Alec asked, increasingly bewildered.

“She’s going to send someone up here,” Magnus explained hurriedly, shoving him towards the desk. “To turn the lights onstage.”

Alec didn’t say anything else, still a bit confused, but let Magnus basically push him under the low desk. Magnus crawled under as well, giving a quiet, wicked laugh.

Now they were squished together in the dark and cramped space under the desk.

“I didn’t expect her to have class in here today,” Magnus whispered. “Besides, it’s like _halfway_ through the hour. I don’t know why she’s here.”

The door opened, and he abruptly hushed.

A pair of feet- attached to legs, what a surprise- entered. The girl- no one Alec recognized- was humming, not paying attention to the room.

Probably why she didn’t notice the two people crammed under the desk.

She pressed a few switches, presumably looking down at the stage, then left again with no incident. The door made a soft _click_ behind her.

Alec let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“This is ridiculous,” he said, climbing out from under the desk.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, rolling elegantly to his feet. “But it’s fun, no?”

How Magnus had managed that move without hitting his head, Alec would never know.

Hell, there was a lot about this he didn’t know.

Why the hell was he skipping school? With a guy he barely knew- he ignored the part of him shouting _because you want to know him better, duh_ \- and without a word to either of his siblings?

Why did Magnus want to spend time with him in the first place?

Were they just… ‘hanging out’? Or were they going to… hook up again?

And just how did Magnus manage to make this whole thing an adventure?

Alec hadn’t this much fun in… years.

And it was ridiculous. It really, really was. It was downright silly.

But… Magnus was right.

It was fun.

“Why?” Alec said. He almost didn’t realize that he’d spoken aloud until Magnus turned to look at him, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Why what?” Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged, frown not fading. “Why are you doing this? With me, I mean?”

Magnus blinked. He looked away for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

“Not sure,” he said finally. “You’re cute, I’m bored… Why not?”

They were just standing there for a long moment, alone in the sound booth above a theater full of people.

Magnus glanced at the clock on the wall. “We’ve got ten minutes until third hour,” he said. “Are you going to miss it?”

“Can’t,” Alec said reluctantly. “I have a test.”

Magnus shook his head in mock-disappointment, but the corners of his lips were curled up.  “Shame,” he said. “But you know… there is a _lot_ we can do in ten minutes.”

He winked.

Despite his speculations on what Magnus might want, somehow, this didn’t disappoint Alec at all.

“Are you suggesting sex? I want to be clear that you’re suggesting sex.”

Alec internally cursed. He hated how blunt he was sometimes. (But at least he got the point across.)

Magnus let out a surprised laugh, giving Alec a quick once-over. “That works, too,” he purred. “I’m certainly not objecting.”

Alec hesitantly stepped closer, reaching out to pull him closer- but Magnus beat him to the punch, moving forward to kiss him, slick and dirty from the start.

Not that Alec had any complaints.

They were just getting down to business- or rather, the kiss had turned into full-on making out, then Magnus’s lips had begun to trail down his neck, and Alec’s hands were playing with Magnus’s zipper- when the bell rang, an earsplitting tune from the speaker on the wall.

They broke apart, surprised, lips wet and swollen.

Magnus gave a breathless laugh, looking at the clock. “Guess the clock’s off,” he said. “I suppose you should run off to your next class, hmm?”

Alec groaned reluctantly.

Magnus stepped away gracefully, motioning elegantly towards the door. “After you,” he said.

They waited for the class to leave, then slipped out after them.

Walking down the empty hallway with Magnus, Alec was struck with the thought that he’d like to do this again.

Not the sex thing.

Well, that too.

But _this._

“What would you say if I asked you out on a date?” Alec blurted out.

Magnus halted, and Alec stopped, too, turning to face him.

“Are you asking or not?” Magnus asked, sounding almost amused.

But there was something distant in his posture, now. Something Alec was sure hadn’t been there before. Something tight in the turn of his lips.

“I-I am asking.” Alec said before he could regret it, posture straightening slightly.

"You're not the first person I've slept with that's asked me out," Magnus said, almost casual, not looking at him, instead examining his painted nails (as if he was in some sort of high school drama movie, the nerd).

“I’ve never said yes before,” Magnus continued, still blasé as ever.

"O-oh."

Alec wasn’t necessarily _surprised_ by this- Magnus was gorgeous and fun and why _wouldn’t_ people ask him out- but it wasn’t exactly a promising response.

He didn't know what else to say, so he mumbled "Sorry. It- it was a stupid idea anyway-”

Alec could feel the hot blush creeping up his neck, and he kind of wanted to sink into the floor and die, but then finally looked up.

There was something soft in his eyes, the former distance almost gone. “But… I think you're the first person I'm going to say yes to."

"W-what?”

"You heard me," he said coyly. He paused, giving Alec a considering look.

He seemed... surprisingly vulnerable as he said, "You're sweet. And certainly gorgeous... we share similar interests and opinions. But mostly..."

He looked more vulnerable than ever, something quiet and soft in his voice as he finished, tilting his head slightly.

"I like you."

He sounded honest, quiet.

Alec was again at a loss for words.

"I-i like you, too." he said. He then immediately internally cursed his stupidity, but Magnus just gave a quiet laugh.

“I'd hope so," he teased. “Now, _really,_ you should get to your test, huh?”

He was suddenly a lot closer, right in Alec’s space, and he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek.

He pulled away, grinning mischievously. “You have my number,” he winked, and then he was gone, off down the hallway.

He left Alec blushing slightly despite himself and wearing a rather dopey grin, alone in the middle of the hall.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Alec eventually shook off his daze and made his way to his next class- but not before running into Izzy, with Jace in tow.

“Oh my god, Alec, there you are!” she exclaimed, rushing towards him. She shoved all of his books into his arms and then put her hands on her hips. “Where _were_ you?” she demanded.

Jace looked extremely entertained.

Alec flushed. “Not now, Izzy,” he said. “Thanks for getting my stuff.”

“You skipped _class,_ bro,” Jace grinned. “Who are you and what have you done with my uptight brother?”

“Shut up,” Alec mumbled, but not even Jace’s needling could dim his good mood.

Izzy’s gaze dropped to his neck, and a slow grin spread across her face. “Uh oh,” she laughed. “Wanna borrow my scarf, Alec?”

“At least we know you had a good time,” Jace added, immediately spotting what Izzy had seen.

Alec closed his eyes. Right. Magnus had left a _mark,_ hadn’t he?

Izzy wrapped the scarf around his neck, giggling at his put-out expression. “You’re giving me details later,” she promised.

“Me, too,” Jace said. “I wanna hear _all_ about this.”

Alec groaned. “I’d rather not,” he said, but he’d already given in to inevitable. Izzy knew this.

She patted his cheek. “Sure, brother,” she said happily. “See you later.”

Jace snickered. “C’mon,” he said, “We have to get to Geometry.”

“I’m not telling you anything, Jace.”

“Meh. I’ll wait until Izzy gets it out of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i still hate my writing (i mean, abrupt endings and questionable plot) but loOK I GOT IT DONE I DID THE THING


	6. Of Hope, Siblings, and Copious Amounts of Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone hides under a bed and there is too much texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually planned for there to be more than malec, but they got carried away. I'm soRRY. MORE LUKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE. ALSO, FIRST DATE! SOON! MAYBE NOT NEXT CHAPTER IDEK
> 
> also: can you say SHITTY CHAPTER TITLES? ahaha ~~_i'm so fucking sorry_~~

 

Magnus lay awake thinking about the day.

He had a date.

A _date._

With Alec Lightwood.

Magnus hadn’t been on a date in… well, _ever_. Not a proper date, anyway.

Magnus thought about the way he’d flushed slightly– _adorably–_ when Magnus had kissed his cheek. What had possessed Magnus to do such a thing, he didn’t know, but it had been one of those _moments._

A moment you remembered. Like something out of a movie.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do with that.

He sighed, looking around his dim room. It was nighttime. Everyone else was asleep.

Chairman Meow was curled up in his lap, purring quietly. Magnus stroked the cat’s fur, giving a small smile.

The cat mewled, sitting up in his lap and headbutting his hand gently.

“What do you think, Chairman?” he said softly. “Someone asked me out.”

The cat blinked up at him, kneading at Magnus’s leg with his paws.

 “Someone… I actually _like.”_ Magnus said, his voice breaking slightly. “What should I do?”

The Chairman gave no response. Magnus withdrew his hand, staring at the blue sparks now jumping across his fingers.

“There’s no guarantee he’ll even _stick around,”_ Magnus continued. “I don’t know why I’m so… worked up over this.”

But after a few long moments of absolute silence, the Chairman shifting quietly in his lap, he found that he had to voice his fears. Even if only his cat was listening.

“What if… _he_ comes back?” Magnus finally whispered, hand falling back to his lap. “It’s been a year… Usually, he shows up by now, right? What if he’s just… I don’t know.”

 _What if he was gone?_ he finished silently. _What if one of his shady business deals finally went wrong? What if he just wasn’t coming back?_

“Can I even afford to get attached?”

Chairman Meow began to settle, curling up in a tight ball, nestled close to his human.

“Why did I accept this date in the first place?” Magnus groaned, letting himself fall back on the bed. The cat gave a disgruntled meow, leaping off his lap elegantly.

_Because he’s sweet. And gorgeous. And actually interested._

Of course.

And maybe– even if Magnus didn’t want to admit it, and wouldn’t _ever_ admit it– there was some tiny part of him that was hoping for a happy ending.

That maybe _Alec–_ sweet and strong and wonderful Alec– would be the one.

That maybe this wouldn’t end in heartbreak.

Maybe his father would never return.

Maybe Magnus could hide his magic forever. Hide all of the things that made him feel like a monster.

Or maybe he wouldn’t have to.

Maybe.

He lay like that for what felt like hours, on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Then his phone _dinged._

Magnus blinked, shifting to pick it up.

 _unknown number:_ **When did you want to go on that date?**

Alec.

Magnus felt the edges of his lips quirk up against his will.

He typed out a reply immediately.

 _To – unknown number:_ **you free after school tomorrow?**

Magnus grinned, saving Alec’s number as a contact.

After a moment, Alec replied.

 _Alexander:_ **Yeah, that sounds great**

Shit. Magnus had absolutely no idea where he could go for a first date. He hadn’t been on a proper, actual date in… well. Ever.

(Camille didn’t count.)

 _To – Alexander:_ **cool! your choice where we go, since you asked ;)**

Magnus took a breath. Easy solution.

After a moment, he bit his lip and typed out another message before he could regret it.

 _To – Alexander:_ **if you’re nice, I’ll choose next time**

He was probably insane. Certifiable. He’d never been on a date before, not with the threat of his father looming over his head, and now he was already suggesting a _second one._

But now that he’d gotten this– this _hope,_ that that part of his life was over– there was a terrifying feeling of elation, of invincibility.

Oh, sure, he was still definitely terrified. And he certainly couldn’t let himself fall into the trap of fully believing that his father was gone.

But _fuck–_ now he had hope. Dangerous, exhilarating, terrifying _hope._

And Alec was _–_  he was amazing. So fucking amazing.

Magnus really, _really_ liked him.

That night, after the party, just lying in the dark, talking… it’d been the freest Magnus had felt in a long time. Fuck, since he’d lost his- his family. (They’d been Magnus’s family, regardless of blood, and his father can go fuck himself.)

But he’d still been holding back. Just in case.

But what if… what if he didn’t?

His phone buzzed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 _Alexander:_ **Sounds amazing. :)**

He was absolutely _precious._

Magnus laughed aloud. An emoji did not seem like the kind of thing Alec would use, but somehow this seemed almost in-character. Awkward and sweet.

 _To – Alexander:_ **!!!!!**

 _To – Alexander:_ **did you just use an emoji?? [gasp] i didn’t think you had it in you!**

It didn’t take long for Alec to reply. Magnus wondered if Alec had been doing something before he texted Magnus.

 _Alexander:_ **:P**

Now he was just teasing.

Magnus grinned, tongue catching between his teeth.

Two can play at this game.

 

-o-o-o-o-o- _earlier-_ o-o-o-o-o-

Alec was sitting alone in his room, catching up on some homework, when the door flew open, whirling shut just as fast. He didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“Isabelle,” he said, “I’m not telling you anything.”

She narrowed her eyes. He barely ever used her full name.

“Jeez, _Alexander,_ ” she said, walking around to stand right behind his chair. “Maybe I just came to offer you your dear sister’s company.”

He rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, then sit,” he said, pretending to indulge her. “I’m sure you’ll have a great time watching me read this textbook.”

After a long moment of stalemate, she sighed loudly, giving in. “Okay, so I’m here to pester you,” she said, dramatically throwing herself on the bed. “Surely you can throw your poor sister a bone? Let me live vicariously through you, Alec!”

Alec huffed out a laugh. “That’s what I thought,” he muttered. He straightened in his chair, turning to Izzy. “Look, it’s just…”

Izzy gave him an imploring look.

He opened his mouth to speak, but apparently changed his mind, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

She crossed her arms, staring him down. Alec fidgeted slightly, but decided to ignore her and go back to his work.

He tried to get lost in the math, the equations, not thinking about it. This sent him into a constant loop of consciously trying not to think about it, and thereby, in consequence, thinking about it quite intensely.

“Do you _really_ not want to talk about it?” Izzy asked softly, breaking him from his frustrating thoughts.

He bit his lip.

“You know you can trust me, right?” she said.

“I know,” he sighed. “I’m just… I’m not sure if it means anything yet, that’s all. And talking about it, telling you, makes it…”

Alec trailed off, looking a bit lost.

“Real?” Izzy finished. “Yeah. I can understand that. Do you want it to mean something?”

Alec blinked, looking down in thought.

“Or should I say do you want _him_ to mean something?”

He looked up, startled. Izzy was giving him a knowing grin. “C’mon, big bro,” she said playfully. “With a hickey _that_ size and the dumb grin you had on, it was definitely a boy you were meeting, right?”

“Yeah,” Alec said finally. “On… on both accounts. I think I _do_ want it to mean something.”

“So who is it?” Izzy asked, beaming. “What happened? You know I _love_ talking boys with you!”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, remember how I hooked up with Magnus Bane at that party?”

Her eyes went wide. “No _way.”_

He blushed slightly.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Izzy said. “Did you hook up with him _again?_ Does Clary know?”

“No,” Alec admitted. “We didn’t actually hook up again. And Clary doesn’t know yet.”

“What happened, then?”

He blushed harder. Alec wasn’t usually one for blushing, but he was pretty pale, so when he did, it was rather prominent. “I– asked him out on a date?”

Izzy’s jaw nearly dropped. “And he said yes?” she said incredulously.

“Nice to know you have faith in me,” Alec said dryly, burying the irrational spark of _hurt_ her words caused.

“It’s not you,” Izzy said instantly, smothering the spark, “He’d be an idiot not to see you’re a catch. But Bane doesn’t date _anyone._ Like, at all. Ever. One night stands, and that’s it.”

“Well… he said yes,” Alec said uncertainly.

Izzy grinned. “Any other details you’re willing to share?” she asked.

“He kissed my cheek,” Alec said quietly. His lips were quirked up slightly at the memory.

“Oh my god, you’re _pleased,_ ” Izzy exclaimed. “That’s the cutest thing ever, big bro.”

“I’m not cute,” Alec insisted.

She sat up all the way, patting his cheek with a mock-condescending smile. “Of course you aren’t,” she said playfully.

Alec rolled his eyes.

Izzy’s playful expression turned serious, and she pulled away. “But Alec… are you sure?”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “Alec, he’s _Magnus Bane._ He’s been living here for only like, a year, and he’s already infamous for his one night stands and reckless law-breaking.”

“You’re one to talk about reckless law-breaking,” Alec pointed out.

Izzy let out a breath. “Maybe,” she said, “But that doesn’t mean he won’t break your heart. I doubt he’s going to be in this for the long run, Alec. And we both know you’re not a short-term relationship kind of guy.”

“We already had a one night stand,” Alec said defensively.

“But you didn’t care about him then,” she said. “Now you do.”

“He accepted my date,” Alec said, frustrated. “That’s further than anyone else’s gotten.”

“As far as we _know,_ ” she said sharply. “You don’t _know_ the guy, Alec. He’s trouble.”

“Yeah, well, the whole _getting to know him_ thing is supposed to be why we go on dates!”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt!” Izzy snapped.

There was a moment of silence.

“I know,” Alec said quietly. “And thank you for that. _Really._ But… just let me give him a chance?”

She studied his expression. Her eyes softened.

“Fine,” she said with mock-grumpiness, swatting his shoulder. “It’s your love life.”

He laughed at her fake pout.

“But you have to tell Clary,” she added.

“Izzy,” he sighed.

“I’m serious,” she said, not moving. “She has a right to know.”

“Why?” Alec asked, annoyed. “It’s my love life, and none of her business.”

“He’s her _foster brother.”_

“And his love life is none of her business, either!”

“You’re her _friend,”_ Izzy countered. “And don’t say you’re not, because you _are_ , whether you like it or not. And you _do,_ anyway.”

Alec huffed, shutting his textbook a little more harshly than necessary. “She’ll just get mad and say he’s using me to mess with her or something,” he said. “She really doesn’t like him, remember?”

“Which is why you have to tell her, _hermano_ ,” she said firmly.

“Yeah,” a muffled voice said. “It’s bro code.”

Alec turned sharply, searching for the intruder.

Izzy rolled her eyes, practically leaping off the bed and crouching to look under it. She gave a huff and reached under, pulling Jace out.

“ _Really,_ Jace?” Alec demanded.

“What?” Jace shrugged, jumping to his feet and dusting some dust off his pants. “You never tell me _anything_ anymore, man. And you should really dust under there.”

Alec knew his brother well enough to see that he was hiding a spark of genuine hurt. Alec… Alec _had_ been brushing him off a bit more lately. But it was mostly because Jace always seemed busy, usually with some new girl.

Candy was the name of the latest, Alec was pretty sure.

Alec let out a breath. “Fine,” he said. “I’m assuming you’re already up to speed?”

Jace grinned, plopping down on the bed. “Yep,” he said, popping the p. “I was listening the whole time.”

“How long were you under there?” Izzy asked, narrowing her eyes.

“A while,” Jace shrugged.

Alec rolled his eyes again _–_ he tended to do that a lot around his brother _–_ and leaned back in his chair.

“But, anyway, Izzy’s right,” Jace said. “You gotta tell Clary.”

Alec groaned. “How am I supposed to even bring that up? Hey, you know that guy you hate and are being forced to live with? Yeah, I’m dating him now.”

Izzy shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

Jace made a face. “You know, Izzy had a point earlier.”

“Not you, too,” Alec groaned.

“No, but really.” he insisted. “He’s a heartbreaker, you know? And maybe he _is_ trying to get back at Clary!”

“What?” Alec hissed, “Is it _inconceivable_ he might want to actually just go on a date with me?”

“Boys, boys!” Izzy interrupted, quieting them both. She turned to Alec firmly. “Alec, Jace just means that there’s a possibility Bane is an asshole and/or too stupid to see you’re awesome.” She turned to Jace, equally stone-faced. “Jace, Alec _can_ make his own decisions, even if we disagree.”

“Ha!” Jace exclaimed. “You said _we!_ You agree with me!”

“It doesn’t matter what we think!” Izzy said.

“We!” Jace crowed.

Alec let out a breath, frustrated. They kept arguing like this was _their_ life, like it was their right to decide. He knew they meant well, that both of them were really just trying to protect him, but it was immensely frustrating and stifling, and he just wanted to– he wanted to _breathe._

“I’m going to go get some air,” he said, tone harsher than he’d intended. “Good night.”

Ignoring their protests, he grabbed his phone off the desk, shoving it in his pocket and throwing open the door, swiftly walking away and not stopping until he was out of the house.

He pulled his phone out, pulling up the contacts list and staring at Magnus’s name.

It was still endearingly misspelled _–_ and Alec found himself just staring at it, biting his lip.

It’d been so easy to talk to him.

At first, it was a bit awkward, especially considering at the time they’d been lying in the same bed, having just hooked up, but once the conversation had started flowing, it’d been– well, it’d been _great._

Magnus was funny and clever and full of sharp with and amusing anecdotes. But it wasn’t just that.

He had this way of _genuinely_ listening. He asked interesting questions. He seemed, for all intents and purposes, _actually interested_ in what Alec was saying.

Even his siblings didn’t really care to listen to him ramble about greek mythology or Shakespeare or Oscar Wilde, or whatever had latest caught his interest. He was a bit of a nerd, which he had never made a secret of, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he was very knowledgeable, making references and contributions to the conversation, providing thoughtful opinions.

They’d ended up talking for hours, and Alec was surprised by how long they’d just… lay there. Talking.

It was the longest time Alec had ever spent just _talking_ with someone, enjoying himself. Magnus had even offered him a drink (Alec somehow wouldn’t even be surprised if even in his room Magnus could somehow whip up a cocktail, but he didn’t).

Finally, Alec exhaled sharply, internally telling himself to get over it, and tapped Magnus’s name.

 _To – Magnus Babe_ :

He sighed, looking down at the keys. What was he supposed to say?

He ran through a million possible messages, ranging from _hello_ to _Did you know Oscar Wilde was a socialist?_ but nothing seemed right.

Finally, he decided to just be blunt. Magnus had told him earlier that he appreciated bluntness, so… why not?

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **When did you want to go on that date?**

He sent it before he could regret it. Then he remembered that Magnus didn’t have _his_ number, and he hadn’t signed it.

He nearly smacked himself.

But before he could type out a quick message saying it was him, Magnus replied.

Wow. That was quick.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **you free after school tomorrow?**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **Yeah, that sounds great**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **cool! your choice where we go, since you asked ;)**

Alec nearly blushed, hand instinctively going up to hide his smile.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **if you’re nice, I’ll choose next time**

Alec kind of wanted to _fucking explode._

Next time. They hadn’t even been on a date yet, and Magnus was already mentioning _next time._

Alec was pretty sure he was wearing a big, dumb grin right now.

Next time. Magnus wanted a next time. And they hadn’t even had the _first_ time yet.

First date, that is.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **Sounds amazing.**

After a brief moment of consideration, he added a smiley face and sent it.

 _Magnus Babe_ : **!!!!!**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **did you just use an emoji?? [gasp] i didn’t think you had it in you!**

Alec bit his lip, holding in a laugh. He could practically _see_ Magnus’s exaggerated, overdramatic gasp.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **:P**

Barely a minute after it was sent, there was a reply.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **now you’re just teasing, darling ;)**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **trust me, you won’t win an emoji war against the likes of me**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **i’m the king of emojis.**

There was a string of smug emojis and little crowns.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **I know when I’m beat.**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **;)**

Adding a long string of emojis- he'd learned a lot from Izzy over the years- Alec smirked. Magnus’s indignant reply only took moments.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **oh, it’s _on._**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fiddleford hillbilly dance* so hoWD'JA LIKE IT


	7. The Pre-Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary Disapproves™, Magnus does some magic and gets ready for their date, and Alec doesn't want to deal with this shit, he wants to go on a date and have it not fuck up, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just found an old saved draft and some of the tags were  
> "#magnus has magic!#but he doesn't know how to control it#superpowers basically#but shh it's a secret" and "#luke is basically magnus's dad#and clary's#and sort of simon's#and lowkey the lightwoods'#all hail super dad" and for some reason this amuses me

Magnus wasn’t going to school today.

That was probably a bad idea, but whatever. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

He had a _date._

He and Alec had stayed up talking for quite a while— and Magnus just couldn’t get enough. Alec was just… he was _funny._ He had a great sense of humor, perfectly dry and a little teasing, completing Magnus’s own slightly morbid humor perfectly.

And he was surprisingly good at flirting— in person, he was more awkward, but over text, he was more confident. And _very_ flirtatious.

More than that, Magnus just liked him.

Going on a date with him was either the best or worst decision Magnus had ever made.

He was going to need _all day_ to prepare.

Choose a good outfit.

Make sure his makeup matched.

Figure out what to tell Clary.

Make excuses or plan an escape route in case they stayed out late.

Exercise his magic a little so it wouldn’t get… _excited_ later.

Also, figure out _what the hell one did on a date._

Magnus was good at the sex part. He was good at the flirting. So he could do the beginning of the date, and the end. But what about the middle? The actual important bit?

Fuck. Magnus was so screwed.

You could only read so many shitty romance novels in the name of research.

(Besides, Victorian heroines verbally kicking ass in corsets was great and all, but they never actually seemed to _date._ They just fell in love, married the wrong guy, then eloped with their real love.

Or some other ridiculous but fun storyline that would, sadly, never happen in real life.

At least, not in Magnus’s life. ~~Probably.~~ )

After a moment of brief panic, Magnus decided perhaps it was best to focus on other things first.

(He’d always been better at winging it, anyway.)

He slung an old bag– not his usual one, and old one he’d borrowed– over his shoulder, which made a clattering clink sound, and climbed out the window.

He walked all the way there, tossing his bag over the fence (which landed with a worrying crash) and then easily climbing over himself. When he leapt from the top, he landed gracefully on his feet, like always.

Magnus had a lot in common with cats.

Soon enough, he’d slipped through the trees and he was back in his little beach clearing, setting down his bag and sitting on a large, still rather scorched rock.

He took a deep breath. Magnus knew he needed to let out some excess energy. He was already feeling restless and excited, and when he was those things, his magic tended to… _leak_ a bit.

It wouldn’t do for them to be eating in a café or something only to have Alec’s glass explode. Or god knows what else could happen.

What better way to burn off excess energy than good ol’ training?

He unzipped his bag, looking in at the now quite broken mugs. He’d bought several for very cheap at the local goodwill especially for this.

The mugs weren’t completely shattered, but the harsh impact with the ground had done more than jar them. Many of the handles were broken off, deep cracks in the ceramic webbing out into thin fractures. A few near the bottom did look rather shattered, several of them in multiple pieces.

Time for the first part.

Magnus scooped out one mug that was mostly in two parts. A single shard of ceramic detached from the rim and the handle broken off, along with a few other small chips. He balanced the small pile on the top of the big rock, then stepped away.

He held out one hand, focusing on the mug.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the advice in his notebook.

_Remember, fixing things is much harder than breaking them._ **~~So don’t be a little shit.~~ ** _~~Seriously, Ragnor?~~ _ **~~What? I’m just saying.~~ ** ~~~~

_Look, repairing physical objects is hard work. It requires focus. And it isn’t like a broken bone. The place where the cracks or breaks were will always be weaker. You can only repair the same object so many times, and some things can’t be fixed so easily._

**But it’s a good exercise to do when you’re practicing, and the ‘breaking’ part is great fun** _. Just don’t hurt yourself._ **Bah.**

**To repair effectively, make sure you’re relaxed. Tension is no good for focused magic like this.** _You will probably make something explode if you’re too tense._ **Don’t give him incentive. We love explosions.**

**You also must be wary of fixing things correctly.** _Much like healing, if you fix something wrong, it could have disastrous consequences. ~~Hence your navel, or lack thereof.~~_ **~~I said I’m sorry, Cat!~~ **

Every word in the notebook was burned into his memory.

He could recall any given line from any page. He’d read the words countless times, tracing over their writing, desperately hoping to get some sort of comfort from them.

He still remembered when they’d written it. He’d only been around for parts of it, as it had been originally intended as a surprise. Catarina had charmed a pen to write with their voices. The handwriting had changed to match them, much to Ragnor’s delight.

Magnus jerked back into the present, opening his eyes again and focusing on his task.

He let the glamour fall from his eyes, relaxing the best he could.

Focusing on the small pile of ceramic on the rock, he let hot energy build up in his veins, tingling at the tips of his fingers.

A blue light overtook the broken mug, the edges of each shard glowing hazily.

They began to tremble, almost vibrating, clacking against the rock quietly.

The pieces began to gravitate towards each other, dragging against the stone surface and clinking against each other.

Magnus bit his lip without realizing, focusing harder.

The shards stopped glowing, dropping back to the rock as if they’d never moved.

Magnus sighed in frustration. He was too tense.

He needed to relax.

What was relaxing?

Rain. Chairman Meow. Reading. Catarina telling one of her stories. Ragnor pretending to be annoyed as he let Magnus up on his shoulders.

The shards were vibrating intensely now, rattling as several of them clattered off the rock.

Magnus took a deep breath. No losing control.

The ceramic bits shuddered and then were still. He sighed, walking over and picking up the fallen pieces of mug and placing them back on the rock.

 _Relaxing._ No use thinking of things he’d never have again.

What else was relaxing?

…Music.

Magnus picked up his bag, unzipping the front pocket and digging for his phone. He pulled it out, dragging his earbuds out of the pocket too.

He plugged them in, unlocking his phone and beginning to scroll through his playlists.

Classical was always good for practicing and focus, right?

He began to play a waltz, then tucked his phone in his pocket.

Magnus turned his focus back to the mug.

He took another deep, slow breath, raising his arms again. He was swaying on his feet slightly to the tune of the waltz, humming quietly. The blue glow returned.

The mug began to reform, the shards moving closer together as if attracted by a magnet, clicking together noisily.

Finally, the blue light brightened and the cracks began to shrink. In moments, the mug was whole again.

Magnus blinked, slightly startled it had worked so fast.

Then, a wide grin spread across his face, and he laughed. It was almost certainly a new record.

His mind flashed back to Ragnor and Catarina’s words in the notebook for a moment.

_Remember there is always room for improvement._ **You never stop learning, kid.**

Sometimes, the memories didn’t make him sad.

Sometimes, they really helped.

The music began to swell around him, the violins getting louder and the beat quicker.

He made a finger gun at the mug, sending a little spark of magic, and–

It exploded, the shards flying apart with a loud _bang_.

Magnus laughed again. The music played on.

(He forgot how _fun_ magic was sometimes.)

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

“He didn’t show up at school today.” Alec frowned.

“What?” Izzy asked, not looking away from her phone.

“Magnus,” Alec said. “He’s not at school.”

Izzy shrugged. “He’s probably getting ready for your date.”

Alec gave her an incredulous look. “What? Who needs a _whole day_ to get ready?”

“I would,” Izzy said seriously.

Alec sighed. “Yeah, but you’re… _you.”_

Izzy laughed, unoffended. “Yeah, and Bane is… _him,”_ she said, clearly imitating his awkward wording. “Maybe he just wants to impress you.”

“ _Or,”_ Alec said anxiously, “He realized he really _doesn’t_ want to go on a date with me and is now avoiding me to the extreme.”

“Alec,” Izzy stated, stopping in her tracks. Alec had to stumble back to stay with her. “Don’t be an idiot.”

They began to walk again, Izzy apparently feeling he was appropriately chastised.

“So… where should I bring him for our date?” Alec asked.

Izzy looked over at him, eyes wide and alarmed. “Wait, _you’re_ choosing?”

Alec bit his lip. “Uh… yeah?”

“Oh my _god._ And you haven’t chosen a place yet? _Why didn’t you say something sooner?”_

“I don’t know,” Alec said defensively. “Is it really a big deal?”

“You can’t just take him to Olive Garden!” she said, swatting his arm. “You really like this guy, right? And you’re pretty sure he likes you back?”

“Yes,” Alec said, firmer than he felt.

“Then you’ve got to take him somewhere special,” she said, like it was obvious. “Somewhere you’d both like.”

“Okay,” Alec said slowly. “Like what?”

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. “I don’t know! _You_ have to come up with it!”

“But Izzy, I’m _shit_ at romantic stuff!”

“Oh, I know,” she snorted. “But you gotta try. Worst case, he finds it endearing?”

“No, worst case he _hates it_ and wants nothing more to do with me.”

“Stop being such a drama queen, Alec,” Izzy said.

He groaned. “You’re so unhelpful.”

“You love me,” she grinned.

“Yeah,” Alec sighed.

After a moment, she said, “You’ve still got to tell Clary though.”

 _“Ugh._ When? _”_

“What class do you have with her next?”

“Uh, does lunch count?”

“Sure,” Izzy shrugged. “Why not?”

Alec exhaled. “That’s next period,” he said, clearly having given in. “I still think telling her is dumb.”

“And keeping secrets,” Izzy reminded him, “Is dumber.”

“It’s not a _secret,_ ” Alec protested.

Izzy raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Alec sighed. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll tell her next hour.”

“You better,” Izzy sing-songed.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

It was halfway through lunch.

Alec still hadn’t said anything.

Izzy kept shooting him looks, jerking her head towards Clary, and kicking his shins under the table.

It was a miracle no one had noticed yet.

Simon looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Okay, so _no one else,_ then.

Alec kicked Izzy under the table. Lightly.

She shot him another look.

She jerked forward as if kicking him, but Alec didn’t feel anything. To his left, Simon let out a pained yelp.

“Can you please just say whatever Izzy wants you to say already?!” he asked, clutching his shin.

Surprisingly, the others hadn’t seemed to have noticed, carrying on with their own conversations.

“Fine,” Alec hissed.

Izzy gave a satisfied grin, patting Simon’s head like a dog. He ducked away.

“I’ve got a date tonight,” Alec announced in annoyed tone. There was a tone of finality to it, like he wasn’t planning on elaborating.

That got their attention. Everyone at the table went quiet, turning to stare.

Izzy gave him a prompting look.

“….With Magnus.” Alec added reluctantly.

Jace rolled his eyes, Simon grinned, and Clary’s brow furrowed angrily.

“Magnus Bane? My foster brother?” she asked.

“Do you know another Magnus?”

She huffed. “Seriously, Alec? You already banged him–”

“Alec did _what?_ ” Simon asked incredulously, looking torn between amusement and slightly horrified shock.

Clary continued as if Simon hadn’t said anything. “–and now you’re going on a _date_ with him?!”

“I like him,” Alec said honestly, shrugging.

She frowned. “Look, I don’t hate him. But he’s a dick. He’s _using you._ ”

“How could you possibly know that?” Alec asked, throwing his hands up. “Has he told you his secret evil plan to break my heart?”

Clary huffed. “Alec–”

“Besides,” Izzy interjected, “He’s been asked out before. I don’t think he’s ever accepted, though. That’s got to mean something.”

“Well, maybe he accepted because you’re my friend! I don’t know!” Clary exclaimed.

Alec gave her a stony glare. “Yeah, because he couldn’t _possibly_ just want to date me, right?”

Clary sighed. “That’s not what I–”

“Wait, can we go back to the part where _Alec_ is sleeping with Magnus Bane?” Simon asked. “You’re all clearly in the loop about this, but I’m lost.”

“Alec fucked my foster brother and now he wants to date him,” Clary said. “But Magnus is an asshole and–”

“He’s _not_ – _”_

“Okay, so Alec got laid, and now he wants to go on a date with the guy. Sweet.” Simon said. “What’s the problem?”

“The _problem_ is that it’s _my foster brother.”_ Clary hissed.

“Yeah, it is kind of a bro code violation,” Jace said.

Izzy shot him a glare.

“Thank you!” Clary said, exasperated.

“Yeah, but Alec like, never dates _anyone,_ ” Simon said. “No offense,” he added, glancing at Alec.

“None taken.”

“But my point is, if he really likes the guy, shouldn’t we give it a chance?”

Alec shot him a grateful look. Izzy gave Simon another approving pat on the head. He swatted her hand away.

Clary sighed. “I just don’t want either of you to get hurt,” she admitted.

“I _won’t,_ ” Alec said. “It’s just one date. It might not even go anywhere.”

“Or,” Izzy said, laughing, “They might get married and have kids.”

Alec glared. “Not helping.”

“Fine,” Clary said, sighing dramatically. “But if he hurts you, I’m punching him. And vice versa, I guess.”

“The Malec ship sails!” Izzy cheered.

“What?” Jace asked, giving her a confused look.

“It’s a ship name,” Simon said in explanation. “Like Spideypool.”

“I don’t understand half the words that come out of your mouth.”

“Only half?” Izzy asked sweetly.

“Shut up.”

“This doesn’t mean I’m happy about this,” Clary said with a pointed look.

“I know,” Alec sighed.

“So when’s the date? Who asked out who? When did you bang, anyway? Tell us _everything._ ” Simon said excitedly.

Alec stood up with his tray. “I’m going to go dump my tray.”

“Alec, it’s the middle of lunch–”

“You’ve barely touched your food–”

“Well, to be fair, it _is_ school food–”

Alec ignored them and left, rolling his eyes. It was a fonder gesture then he would admit.

He couldn’t _wait_ until after school.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

It was after school.

It occurred to Alec he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going to be meeting Magnus.

Magnus hadn’t been at school, and Alec was pretty sure it would be creepy to show up at his house.

Alec had his phone out, unsure if he should text him. He was standing just outside the school, leaning against a pillar and staring at the screen with a scrunched-up expression.

“So… where are we going?” someone said lightly from behind him.

Alec jumped, turning to see–

Magnus.

 _Fuck._ He looked _amazing._ Alec hadn’t even gotten dressed into anything else yet. He was just wearing his usual jeans and a plain black shirt.

Magnus wasn’t overdressed or anything, but Alec could tell he’d put effort into it. It was a simple but tasteful outfit.

Alec didn’t know fashion or colors like his sister did, but he could tell this was an outfit she would approve of. With the subtle but really nice makeup, the small array of jewelry, his nails painted a soft blue that matched his shirt…

He looked _beautiful._

Alec had never really considered other boys wearing makeup or necklaces or whatever, but Magnus made it look _good._

(Not that he hadn’t before, but it just made Alec think– who knew eyeliner and lip gloss could be so attractive on a man? Alec certainly hadn’t, but apparently, Magnus was teaching him more than one new thing.)

“You look– really nice.” Alec said awkwardly, still a little stunned.

Magnus smiled– it was a really nice smile, too– and said, “You look amazing, too.”

Amazingly, he didn’t sound like he was mocking Alec at all. He sounded completely genuine, even glancing Alec up and down appreciatively.

“I didn’t even– I didn’t even dress up yet,” Alec said. He ducked his head slightly, embarrassed.

“Did you want to stop by your place first?” Magnus offered. “I don’t mind.”

“N-no, it’s fine.”

Magnus grinned. “So, where are we going?” he asked, walking closer.

Alec smiled, holding out his hand. He felt a little nervous, but… despite everything, he hoped this would work out. Magnus blinked, hesitantly taking it, and Alec swore his cheeks went a little pink.

“It’s not far,” he said. “You said you like adventures, right?”

A tiny smile curved Magnus’s lips. “Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

 

 

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_ BONUS (LAST SCENE FROM MAGNUS POV) _-o-o-o-o-_

Magnus was finally ready. He’d spent what felt like hours choosing an outfit from the small stash in his bag– he still had some clothes from when he’d been with Ragnor and Catarina, which he’d been able to sew and use magic to grow with him. Magic was so convenient sometimes.

It meant he didn’t have to rely on foster parents to have nice clothes, clothes he liked. He still had old necklaces that they’d gotten him, some woven with protection spells and the like.

He’d painted his nails, applied a small amount of makeup– no need to alarm Alec with a whole face of it– and he’d walked to the school. The town was relatively small and Magnus was pretty well in shape, so it didn’t take too long.

When he found Alec, he was leaning against a pillar outside the school, staring at his phone intensely with the most adorable grumpy expression. Magnus nearly giggled.

“So…” he called playfully. “Where are we going?”

Alec jumped, whirling to look at him.

And when he saw Magnus, his eyes went wide and his voice died in his throat.

Magnus shifted self-consciously for a moment.

 “You look– really nice.” Alec said, sounding a bit breathless.

Magnus smiled. _Oh._ So it was _appreciation_ he was seeing.

“You look amazing, too.”

And he _did._ He was wearing his usual plain shirt and jeans, but it suited him, really. The shirt was just a little tight in _all_ the right places, for one.

“I didn’t even– I didn’t even dress up yet,” Alec said, ducking his head slightly.

“Did you want to stop by your place first?” Magnus asked. “I don’t mind.”

“N-no, it’s fine.” Alec said nervously.

 “So, where are we going?” Magnus grinned, walking closer. He was eager to see what Alec had come up with.

Alec smiled, holding out his hand. He looked like an angel. Magnus could almost feel himself blushing. He bit his lip slightly, taking it. He really hoped Alec didn’t notice the little blue spark jumping from his hand to Alec’s.

God, when was the last time Magnus had gotten butterflies for someone like this? Had he ever?

“It’s not far,” Alec said, lopsided grin never fading. “You said you like adventures, right?”

Magnus found himself smiling back, already feeling a little lovesick. There was a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in some time. Something comforting, something hopeful. “Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soRRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPDATE THIS LATE
> 
> on the bright side, first date next chapter, yay! the angst train is on the track but it won't hit us for quite some time so don't worry about it...... yet.......


	8. The Date™ (Alternatively: Wherein They’re Both Nerds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date: involving libraries, an adventure, smiling, and Disney movies. And at the end.... smut. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! I have never been on an actual date before so this might seem weird... So I just sort of did what I thought would be cool for a date. Like, hell yeah, take me to the library and ramble about history.  
> I'm sorry okay I tried

 

 

 

 

“Where are we going again?” Magnus laughed, stumbling slightly as Alec tugged him forward.

They were walking down the sidewalk from the school, already having passed several stores and a bar or two. There weren’t many people about.

“Hopefully, somewhere unique,” Alec said, giving him a lopsided grin. He was _adorable,_ honestly. Like a puppy. If puppies were gorgeous young men with smiles like sunshine.

“What do you mean, hopefully?” Magnus asked, walking a little faster to catch up. He was a little surprised to find himself still smiling.

Alec bit his lip. “Well, I’m not great at dating,” he said. They slowly came to a stop on the sidewalk. “I’ve only been on a few dates before, so I don’t…”

Magnus fidgeted slightly, fingers itching to play with his rings, but still clasped in Alec’s hand.

“Well, I think you’re doing great so far,” he said, squeezing his hand.

“Sorry,” Alec said, looking away bashfully. “Like I said, I’m not… very experienced.”

“Wanna know a secret?” Magnus said quietly, keeping his tone light. Alec glanced over at him curiously. “I’ve never been on a date before at all.”

“What?” Alec blinked, looking utterly surprised. “Really?”

Magnus shrugged. “Really,” he said, looking away sheepishly. “I came close once, but… it ended before it could even start. After that, well… let’s just say I never… found the time.”

It wasn’t a lie, really. He didn’t have the time, and the stakes were always too high. And after Camille…

Which meant he’d never done this before. Never held someone’s hand, never been on a date, never kissed someone just to kiss them.

Alec really had unlocked something in him.

Alec broke him from his thoughts with another sunshine grin. “Well, I’m glad you found the time now.”

Magnus’s lips quirked up against his will. “Me too,” he said.

“C’mon,” Alec grinned, beginning to pull him forward again.

“You don’t have to pull me everywhere, you know?” Magnus laughed, but he let himself be dragged along, ignoring the stares they got from the few people who were out and about.

Alec still hadn’t let go of his hand.

Not since he’d taken it back at the school, even when their palms were a little sweaty. Magnus certainly didn’t mind, but it was a foreign feeling. Alec’s rough, warm hand, clasping around his own.

“We’re almost there,” Alec said.

“And where _is_ there?”

Alec finally stumbled to a stop, making Magnus almost run into him. “ _There_ is there,” he said nodding to the building in front of them. His hand slipped from Magnus’s, seemingly accidentally. Magnus fidgeted with one of his rings slightly, looking up at the building.

It was an old building, almost a fancy building. The door was up a large set of stone steps, some old fashioned, rusted lampposts on either side. Four great pillars came down on a platform midway up the steps, flanking the path to the door.

Carved on the top of the building, between some stone designs in the architecture, was the phrase _carpe liber, carpe vitae._

There were no railings that Magnus could see, but the whole place looked rather impressive.

“Carpe liber, carpe vitae?” Magnus read aloud. “Well, I know what carpe means. But I’m no Latin expert.”

“It means ‘ _seize the book, seize life’_ ,” Alec said, grinning up at it. “I’ve been coming here since I was a little kid.”

Magnus spotted the sign in the door. “It’s a library,” he said, surprised.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the rom coms had led him to believe it would be more along the lines of a movie, or a restaurant.

Alec’s grin faltered. “Uh… is that alright?” he said uncertainly.

Magnus grinned. “Not what I expected,” he admitted, “But _definitely_ alright.”

First date ever, and it wasn’t a candlelit dinner.

This was _way_ more interesting.

Alec bit back a smile, turning back to the building and beginning to head towards the entrance.

“You know,” he said, like he was trying to sound casual, “The library actually has some really interesting history.”

Magnus blinked. “Really?”

“See these lampposts?” Alec asked, pointing to the old, rusty lamps.

“Obviously,” Magnus said, rocking on his feet. “They look out of order.”

“They probably are,” Alec said. “I think they were actually built mostly to be decorative. They symbolized enlightenment. You know, reading brings wisdom.”

“The architect… did it for the aesthetic?”

Alec laughed. “Basically. The stairs are the same way. They symbolized…” he thought for a moment. “‘A person’s elevation by learning’. I think that’s what it said.”

“Where did you learn this?” Magnus asked, giving a disbelieving laugh. “Is there a book on it?”

Alec shrugged sheepishly. “Wikipedia quest at 3 am,” he said. “I did some research. I was just curious, you know? But I think it’s really interesting.”

Magnus looked up at the building. “Who built it?” he asked curiously.

“You’re not bored?” Alec asked. His tone was light and teasing, but Magnus was pretty sure he was actually a little worried.

“Nah,” Magnus said. “I always liked history.”

Alec beamed. “Have you ever heard of Andrew Carnegie?”

“Sounds familiar,” he said. “Famous rich guy?”

“He was the second wealthiest man in the modern age,” Alec agreed, beginning to walk up the steps. Magnus followed after, still listening. “He actually funded the construction of like, thousands of libraries. Not just all around the country, but all over the _world._ ”

Magnus whistled appreciatively. “A man of learning, then? Sounds familiar.”

He winked at Alec, cheering internally when Alec’s cheeks flushed slightly. They reached the doors, and Alec held the door open. Magnus laughed. “And a gentleman, too.”

He walked in, Alec following, and looked around the large lobby. The ceiling towered above them, showing off all three floors to one side of the library, along with two rather grad sets of stairs on either side.

Alec ended up leading him up to the third floor, still animatedly explaining the building’s history.

Apparently, it was one of the oldest actual buildings in town. The whole town was one of the many that had sprung up as the workers in 18whatever had built the continental railroad.

Magnus actually found himself enjoying Alec’s enthusiasm.

As they reached the back of the third floor, a shady corner with a few empty tables and a door labelled ‘STAFF ONLY’ shoved in the corner. There was a tall house plant in front of it.

“You’d make a great teacher,” Magnus said as Alec finished.

Alec blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’re passionate,” He elbowed him playfully. “And a nerd.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Like you’re _not_ a nerd, ashayam.”

“Was that- was that _Vulcan?_ ” Magnus asked, slightly aghast.

Alec gave him a smug grin. “You recognized it. And yes.”

“Nerdy pet names,” Magnus laughed. “Perfect.”

He made to sit down at the table, slinging his bag off his shoulder to set it down, but Alec stopped him with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Actually,” Alec said, a slow grin curling his lips, “I want to show you something.”

 

Alec was a little nervous.

The date had been going well so far– when Alec had accidentally gone off on one of his rants that Jace always said were boring, Magnus had listened. And asked questions. Which was– well, it was really nice.

And he was, of course, still gorgeous. He got Alec’s stupid Star Trek reference (which Alec had hoped he would, considering they had talked about Star Trek that first night, after the party– although now, the thought of that night made him blush slightly. It hadn’t mattered before, because it had been fun and Magnus was hot. But now, he actually _liked_ Magnus and who was he kidding, the guy was so much more than hot).

Izzy had said to try taking him somewhere special. So he had just the place in mind.

And it was in the library.

 

Magnus watched curiously as Alec approached the STAFF ONLY door.

Alec– oh my god, what a dork– actually looked both ways to see if anyone was watching, despite the fact it was practically completely silent but for the hum of air conditioning, and they’d passed no one but a very old librarian at the front desk.

When he was satisfied that no one could see them, he pushed the plant aside and cracked open the door. He threw a grin over his shoulder, gesturing for Magnus to follow him. He looked endearingly puppy-like, excited and quite pleased with himself.

Magnus bit back an amused laugh, shouldering his bag again. “Are we doing something illegal?” he asked, a tone of mock-scandal thinly veiling his excitement.

“Not technically,” Alec shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “No one ever comes back here anyway. In fact, Jace, Izzy, and I have been coming back here for years.”

Magnus slipped through the door and past Alec, letting Alec shut the door quietly behind him. He peered down the long, rickety hallway. There were a few closed doors on each side, and then the hall tapered off to what was seemingly a dead end.

Alec glanced at him, something shy and pleased in his gaze. “You’re the, uh, first person I’ve ever brought here. Other than them, I mean.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Magnus said playfully.

“No, really,” Alec said, brow furrowing.

Magnus’s teasing smirk softened. “I was just teasing,” he said. “I’m honored.”

Alec began to trot down the hall, past all the doors. Magnus followed curiously after, wondering where Alec was taking him.

At the end of the hallway, there was a sudden turn that Magnus hadn’t noticed- mostly because it was messily boarded up, looking almost like a dilapidated part of the wall. There was even some shoddy wallpaper thrown over it, but it was loose and ripped. Basically, it was a hot mess.

Hm. Relatable.

Alec pried one of the loose boards away without much difficulty– it didn’t seem to be actually attached, rather covering an opening– and Magnus swore the whole thing almost came loose.

But with that board gone, the opening left was definitely big enough to slip through, even for someone with broad shoulders like Alec.

“I feel like Nancy Drew,” Magnus said without thinking.

“I’ll be your Watson,” Alec said, already turning away and stepping through the gap.

“Wrong detective,” Magnus chuckled, stepping in after him.

“Still applies,” Alec said, turning back. He leaned over to retrieve the board, leaning it back over the gap. “Just in case,” he added.

Magnus looked ahead. It was a small dark hallway, and a single rickety door stood at the end.

“This is crazy,” Magnus said, unable to keep the slight giddy laugh out of his voice. “This is like, straight out of a book. You have a secret room in a library.”

It was amazing. And it was also nice having something crazy and straight out of a book that wasn’t horrifying and dangerous, but instead fun and thoughtful. Who needed magic powers when you had… whatever Alec was to him?

Alec ducked his head. “You said you liked adventure,” he said sheepishly. After a moment, he frowned slightly and added, “And it’s not really _secret,_ just… forgotten.”

Magnus grinned. “A forgotten secret room in a library. You, Mr. Lightwood, are a man of mystery.”

He took a few steps forward and opened the door with a _creak,_ holding it open for Magnus. “After you,” he said.

Magnus smiled and walked in, steps hesitant as if worried the uneven floorboards might burst into flames beneath his feet. Which was possible. He hadn’t felt this… _emotional_ in a while.

“What _is_ this place?” he breathed.

The room was relatively small. It wasn’t exactly magical– there were fairy lights strung up on the walls, but they were cheap and clearly old, a few bulbs blown out.

There was an old but comfortable looking couch with a beaten-up table covered in random junk (keys, a few boxes, magazines, napkins, etc.) in front of it, a few blankets thrown over the armrests. There was an old TV across from the couch, hooked up to a DVD player. It sat on a shelf full of DVDs– mostly Disney movies, from what Magnus could see. A tall lamp stood next to the couch, plugged into the same extension cord as the TV, which snaked across the floor to the sole outlet on the wall.

There was a doorway on the far side of the room, but past it was dark and dusty. By said doorway, there was another rickety table, atop which was a beat-up microwave. There were some crappy noodle packages and popcorn piled up next to it, along with a few opened bags of chips. There was a pile of clothes thrown in one corner of the room.

The whole place looked kind of… homey. Cheap, messy, and thrown together, but… nice.

“My siblings and I found it ages ago,” Alec shrugged. “We used to come to the library a lot to… get away, I guess. Our parents went through some rough patches. See, this place used to be an old custodial apartment. Lots of libraries that Carnegie built had them, but most were renovated over. We found this one and… decorated, a bit? We just threw some stuff together.”

“Izzy did the fairy lights,” Alec said, gesturing around slightly awkwardly. He gave the microwave a considering look. “Still not sure where Jace got the microwave.”

“Why custodial apartments?” Magnus asked, fascinated. He stepped further into the room, looking around in a circle.

“The whole place used to be heated by furnaces,” Alec replied eagerly. “And they had to be kept going, day and night. So the custodian and his family would live here to keep the fires going. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, looking back at Alec. “But when electricity and shit came about, they all got _fire_ d?”

Alec stared for a moment. “Did you… did you just make a pun?”

“An observation,” Magnus said cheekily.

Alec shook his head, holding back a laugh. “Anyway, I was thinking we could… maybe watch a movie? Or something?”

“What kind of movie?” Magnus asked, nodding to the shelves with amusement. “Is it safe to say Disney?”

“They’re Izzy’s favorite,” Alec protested.

“I’m not complaining,” Magnus laughed. “I haven’t seen a lot of them.”

He’d moved around so often he hadn’t seen most of the popular movies and TV shows that everyone knew. It was another reason to avoid really socializing at schools he went to.

But he had seen a few Disney movies– Sleeping Beauty, the Little Mermaid, and a few others. Not many, but enough to say he enjoyed them.

“Do you want to?” Alec asked.

Magnus bit his lip, moving to the couch and sitting down. “I… don’t see why not.”

“That’s not a yes,” Alec said anxiously.

Magnus sighed. “Alright, yes, I’ve kind of always wanted to see them. I just never really got the chance.”

A confused look flashed across Alec’s face for a moment, so fast Magnus nearly didn’t catch it. But thankfully, he didn’t press for more information.

“Don’t tell Luke that unless you want to forcibly wrapped in blankets and forced to watch every Disney film ever made,” Alec laughed. “Pretty sure he and Jocelyn are both big fans. Clary and the others can attest to that.”

“A lot of sleepovers and movie marathons, I imagine?” Magnus said, not realizing how his voice had gone soft and a bit distant.

Catarina and Ragnor had done their best to give him a normal childhood while he was with them. But they hadn’t had much time.

Magnus had only ever had a family with them. Imagining a whole childhood full of sleepovers with friends, Disney movies and stupid, childish games, instead of growing up _running,_ growing up in labs and cold, sterile rooms. Instead of growing up with no one his age, with practicing magic and breaking things instead of going to school. It sounded… like a distant dream.

Realizing he’d spaced out a bit, he snapped back to attention to see that Alec had moved to crouch by the shelf where the TV sat, looking through the movies. He didn’t seem to have realized that Magnus had been distracted, as he was mid-sentence.

“–but Simon always talks through the whole thing. Anyway, what do you want to watch?”

“I– I don’t know. Any recommendations, Alexander?”

Magnus could swear that Alec bit back a smile at his full name, but Alec turned back to the shelf before he could make sure.

“Uh, depends. What do you like in a Disney movie?”

“What do you mean?”

“Classics or the newer ones? Do you like a good villain song? Do you want a Disney princess movie, or animated singing animals?”

Magnus blinked, leaning forward. “This is more complicated than I’d imagined.”

Alec gave a soft laugh. “Do you want me to have first pick?”

“First,” Magnus said, a smile slowly curling his lips. “Who said more than one?”

Alec flushed, looking away. “S-sorry,” he stammered, “I didn’t mean to assume or anything, I just–”

Magnus frowned. “I was only teasing, darling,” he said. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Alec avoided his eyes. “You sure you want me to pick?” he asked, changing the subject.

“You’re the expert,” Magnus said. But as Alec rummaged through the shelves, he bit his lip. Damn it, he better not have ruined everything. He’d be beating himself up for weeks if this date went wrong just because he’d pushed too far.

After a moment, Alec finally pulled out a disc, holding it up to show him. “How about _Lilo & Stitch?” _he asked.

Magnus grinned, squinting at the cover. On it, there was a little girl with a flower in her hair and a blue… creature. “Sounds good,” he said. “What’s it about?”

Alec gave him an astonished look. “You’ve never heard of _Lilo & Stitch?” _

Magnus felt a hot blush creep up his neck, and he hunched his shoulders slightly. “I moved around a lot growing up,” he said defensively. “I haven’t heard of a lot of things!”

“Sorry,” Alec said softly. “I didn’t mean to–”

“It’s fine,” Magnus sighed, cutting him off. “I get it.” He didn’t really want to talk about it, and it wasn’t Alec had meant anything by it.

He tried to lighten up. He was on a _date._ With Alec. In a secret room in a library.

That was pretty amazing.

“This was my favorite movie as a kid,” Alec said, clearing his throat as he opened the case. He pressed a button on the DVD player, carefully inserting the disc.

“Well, then it can’t be too bad,” Magnus said cheerfully.

“Popcorn?” Alec asked, maneuvering around the couch to the microwave.

“No thanks,” Magnus responded, wrinkling his nose. “I never liked popcorn much.”

“Heathen!” Alec gasped with mock-offense. But he walked back over to the couch anyway, snagging the remote from the table and sitting next to Magnus.

They were sitting relatively close, closer than necessary on the fairly large couch. But they still weren’t quite touching.

“You don’t want any?” Magnus asked, nodding to the popcorn with a bit confusion.

“Nah,” Alec said. “I’m good.”

Magnus shrugged. “If you say so.” He glanced down at the table, and something caught his eye. He let out a huff of laughter before he could stop himself.

“What?” Alec asked, following his line of sight.

When he saw what Magnus was looking at– a rather large box of condoms with a bottle of lube taped to it, along with a note that said **_get some, brother_** _!_ – he blushed furiously. “God damn it, Jace,” he muttered. “I knew I shouldn’t have told him we were coming here.”

“Glad to know blondie has faith in us,” Magnus laughed.

“I’m sorry about him,” Alec groaned. “You don’t have to– do anything. Or–”

He was quite flustered, the poor thing, so Magnus gave him a break. “It’s alright, Alexander,” he said. “I don’t expect anything of you. Let’s enjoy the movie, hmm?”

Alec’s teeth tugged at his lower lip. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Sorry.”

Magnus gave him a soft smile, then turned back to the screen, where the main menu was displayed. “So… what _is_ this movie about?”

“Watch and find out,” Alec said, grinning and holding up the remote.

“Fair enough.”

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Magnus loved _Lilo & Stitch. _It was entertaining and emotional and original, and Alec’s lightly sarcastic commentary made everything about a hundred times better.

He seriously nearly cried a few times– he tried his best to hide this from Alec, but he was pretty sure Alec was silently laughing at him– but Magnus just couldn’t help it.

Lost and completely alone, knowing that your only purpose– what you were quite literally made for– was destruction?

It hit a little too close to home.

But that dreadful reminder, the memory of that crushing loneliness and fear, was drowned out by… Alec.

At some point during the movie, they had gradually migrated closer until Magnus was curled into his side, thighs pressed close to Alec’s and legs folded up on the cushions. His head was on Alec’s shoulder, one of Alec’s arms casually slung around the couch behind him.

It was… warm. Comfortable.

Magnus didn’t really want to move, but his legs ached and tingled from being in one position for so long, and the credits to the movie were rolling.

He exhaled, turning his face into Alec’s shoulder and taking one last moment to revel in the heat of his body. Then he shifted, pushing himself off the couch with a groan.  

He stumbled away from the couch, stretching his legs. Alec also got up, stretching.

“Wow,” Alec said. “I can barely feel my legs.”

“That’s what you get for letting me sit on you.”

Alec laughed. “You’re like a big cat. Very comfortable, but you make it impossible to get up.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, stepping closer. “We’re up now, aren’t we?”

Alec’s hand hesitantly reached forward, brushing against his face. Magnus almost held his breath, feeling the backs of Alec’s fingers caress his cheek.

He was suddenly struck with how beautiful Magnus was– his smudged makeup and messed-up hair, his dark, warm eyes and pink, kissable lips.

Alec leant forward, slow and cautious so as to give Magnus plenty of time to pull away, and after a beat, kissed him, soft and sweet. Magnus’s eyes fluttered closed almost immediately, kissing back.

That was how it started– one, affectionate kiss turned into a few more. They stood there, by the couch in the darkened room, all daylight gone and only the light of the TV and the dim lamp to see by, exchanging short kisses. Then, soon enough, their hands were wandering, cautious and gentle on each other’s bodies. Alec’s fingers went to Magnus’s shirt, playing with the top button as he glanced up at Magnus as if asking permission.

“Do you want this?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yes,” Alec said firmly, kissing him again. And as he broke away: “I want this if you do.”

Magnus beamed, pulling him closer. The kisses got longer as Alec unbuttoned Magnus’s shirt slowly and skillfully.

He kissed Magnus with a certain intensity that made his head spin.

As soon as his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Magnus shrugged it off, hands going to Alec’s shirt to help him out of it.

It wasn’t long before they were completely undressed, naked and pressed close together.

Alec let Magnus push him back down on the couch, gentle but firm. His movements were fluid and mesmerizing as he climbed on top of Alec, straddling him as he claimed Alec’s lips in another kiss.

His cock was already hard against Alec’s thigh, and Alec moaned low in his throat, one arm winding around Magnus to keep him down and kissing Alec.

Magnus could feel Alec’s cock pressed against him, hard and thick and _just_ as delicious as he remembered.

“Can I ride you, darling?” he asked, quiet and teasing.

Alec bit back a moan, nodding eagerly. The idea of– of being _inside_ Magnus, of his cock sliding deep into Magnus’s ass… god fucking damn it, Alec could practically feel himself getting harder.

So far, the few times they had had sex– all within the space of one night– Magnus had always topped. Alec had absolutely no problem with that, especially as the sex had been _amazing._

But he couldn’t deny that the idea of fucking Magnus was a extremely appealing one. And now– now Magnus was just offering to ride him, like it was nothing.

Alec arched upwards off the cushions, moaning into his lips. Magnus shifted off of him, ignoring Alec’s vague noise of protest in favor of grabbing the lube and condoms off the table, grinning he picked off the note.

He rolled the condom onto Alec’s thick cock, slathering a generous amount of lube into his erection.

“How do you want me?” Magnus asked, biting his lip in a way that was purely to tease Alec. “Do you wanna prepare me, or do you wanna watch?”

Alec’s hips twitched up as if uselessly seeking friction. “Whatever you want,” he moaned. “Just _please_ hurry.”

Magnus smirked playfully. “Impatient, are we, darling?”

But he made quick work out of it, coating his fingers in lube and slowly pushing them inside himself, one by one, scissoring and stretching his ass open in preparation for Alec.

Alec nearly came at the sight of Magnus panting and moaning as he fingered himself.

But soon enough, Magnus was withdrawing, climbing on top of Alec again. Alec felt his cool fingers wrap around his cock, guiding him to Magnus’s entrance.

The thick, dripping head of Alec’s cock rested against Magnus’s slick, open hole. And then Magnus began to lower himself onto Alec’s erection, feeling Alec’s cock slide slowly into him, filling him up good.

Alec could feel the tight, wet heat of Magnus’s gorgeous body swallowing him up, forcing a breathy moan from his lips.

Magnus kept going, feeling Alec’s cock push deeper and deeper into him, stretching him wide open. He let his eyes fall closed in satisfaction as he finally bottomed out, sitting fully down on Alec’s cock.

He was absolutely still for a long moment, letting himself adjust to Alec’s large size. _Fuck,_ it felt so good.

Alec released his grip on the cushions on either side of him in favor of sliding his palms up Magnus’s body, eventually settling on his hips.

Magnus leant down to kiss him again, savoring it, then sat back up for a better angle.

At first, he just rocked his hips back and forth, then began to roll them with fervor, grinding Alec’s cock deep inside him and gasping when he grazed just the right spot.

The way he moved around Alec– so unbearably tight and hot, the warm weight of his body anchoring Alec– it was all so _good,_ it made him _actually_ whimper, hands squeezing Magnus’s hips.

But Magnus quickly one-upped himself. Before long, he needed more. He began to _ride_ Alec, hard and fast. He’d lift himself almost all the way off Alec, the head of his cock tugging at Magnus’s rim, then he’d slam back down onto his cock, crying out with each thrust. It took all of Alec’s willpower not to turn them over, pin Magnus down, and fuck him senseless.

Sometimes, Magnus would drop his hips at just the right angle, and then stop for a moment, rolling his hips desperately to get Alec to grind against his prostate.

And Magnus– Magnus felt so fucking good around him, walls clenching tight around Alec’s cock, body squeezing him in all the right ways, that Alec wanted to do this _forever_.

Finally, the temptation was too much. Alec groaned, bucking his hips up into Magnus, fingers digging into his hips.

Magnus cried out, feeling Alec’s cock suddenly thrust up into him from below, hitting his prostate dead-on. He focused a little on keeping his magic under lock and key, before moaning out, “ _Fuck,_ you’re amazing, Alexander–” and waiting for him to do it again.

Seeing his reaction, Alec had the inescapable urge to kiss him, reveling in the feeling of Magnus’s tight body around him.

He leant up, hauling Magnus closer into his lap as he adjusted so he was sitting up, able to kiss Magnus even as Magnus sank down on his cock again, taking him to the base. Magnus made a breathy, dazed sound as Alec filled him up all the way again. Alec grinned, grip on Magnus’s hips tightening as he thrust up into him again.

This time, Magnus was ready– even though the pleasure of Alec’s cock roughly pressing against his prostate sent pleasure roaring through his body, he had enough control to stop any sparks or lights from appearing.

Soon enough, they’d worked out a rhythm– Alec thrusting up into his tight heat as Magnus pushed down, tilting his head back to expose his neck. Alec easily kissed up the long, exposed column of his neck as his arms wound around Magnus’s waist, pounding into him from below.

Magnus was just lost in sensations. He’d never had sex quite this good– and now here he was, on a ragged couch in an empty library, riding Alec’s cock.

Magnus felt the pleasure building up in tingling waves, unbearable and exhilarating as Alec kept thrusting his hips upwards.

Finally, _finally,_ Alec hit his prostate just right, white-hot pleasure burning through Magnus’s body as he came untouched between them. His eyes rolled back into his head as he melted against Alec’s chest, going pliant and whimpering as the aftershocks rolled through him.

That was all it took to push Alec over the edge, cock pushing deep into Magnus as he filled the condom with cum, moaning Magnus’s name against his neck. It took a long moment for either of them to do anything, caught up in the aftershocks and the warmth of each other’s bodies.

Alec hugged the other closer, feeling his panting breaths and trembling body pressed close. Magnus was lying on his chest, Alec’s cock still stuffed up his ass. There was cum all over their lower stomachs, sticky and warm between them.

Magnus’s hair was slightly damp with sweat, messy and limp. He himself was pliant and loose in Alec’s arms, sloppy and fucked-out. He was absolutely gorgeous.

After a long moment, a moment that seemed to last eternity, Alec pulled himself up slightly, still cradling Magnus in his arms. Magnus sighed against his neck, sounding content.

He finally pulled away, reluctant, and gave Alec a breathless grin.

“That was _very_ satisfying,” he said.

Alec laughed, pulling him into a kiss. ”Yes, it was,” he mumbled against Magnus’s lips.

“Hell of a first date,” Magnus continued, slinging his arms around Alec’s shoulders.

“Yes, it was,” Alec agreed, echoing himself.

“We should probably clean up,” Magnus said, wincing slightly as Alec shifted.

“ _Oh_ – yeah, uh, sorry.” Alec said, carefully supporting Magnus’s body as he pulled out, then letting Magnus gently fall to the side so Alec could take care of the used condom.

He tossed it in the little trash can by the couch, snatching up a few napkins from the table and cleaning the cum from Magnus’s abs.

Magnus looked a little amused, but gladly let himself be pampered a bit. “Are we going to watch another movie?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Do you want to?” Alec asked, moving on to clean himself. He disposed of the used napkins and then grabbed a blanket from the armrest.

“Yeah, why not,” Magnus said. “I’m having a good time. Are you?”

“Definitely,” Alec said immediately. “I just– it’s getting kind of late.”

“You don’t have to stay,” Magnus said reassuringly. “If you need to go, it’s no big deal. You have my number.”

“No, I’m– I’m fine,” Alec said. “I just– I didn’t want to presume.”

Magnus smiled softly. “My pick, right? Do you have _the Sword and the Stone?_ ”

 _The Sword and the Stone_ had always been one of Ragnor’s favorites, mostly because he loved seeing Catarina get frustrated about how inaccurate it was. Of course, she’d always played it up for their amusement, but it had still been a good memory.

Magnus needed more of those. Good memories.

He had a feeling Alec would be willing to help with that.

“Yeah, definitely,” Alec said. “Now that’s a classic. You sure you wanna stay?”

“Definitely,” Magnus echoed, unable to stop himself from smiling.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

They ended up falling asleep together, entwined on the couch, mostly naked (Alec had grabbed a pair of sweatpants and lent Magnus a pair that was hilariously baggy on him) under a blanket.

It was a nice way to wake up in the morning, even if Alec had probably missed a bunch of messages and Magnus might get chewed out for not coming home after school later.

But for now, they slept on in peace, curled close together in their own cocoon of warmth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Carnegie actually did that shit! He was actually a pretty cool dude. He built a shit ton of libraries everywhere and I found out about on some random wikipedia quest and I was like "oh man that's cool"  
> Also, library custodial apartments were actually a thing. But I couldn't find much about them so I just made shit up. Oops.
> 
> I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, I feel like I just fucked everything up (and y'all had to wait like, forever for it) but I hope it lives up to expectations!


	9. After the Date: and the Beginning of Some New Trouble in Magnus's Life That He Doesn't Feel That He Needs, Damn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec reflect on their date. Luke and Jocelyn are a little Angry, and Isabelle is both excited and concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little short but if i added the final parts it would be waaaaaaaaay too long and not finished for a while (considering i'm on vacation and we're about to get back to the "really long car ride home with no wifi" stage of the trip)

 

 

 

The morning was less awkward than Alec had expected– and apparently, falling asleep while watching movies had its perks. For one, Magnus’s makeup was a little smudged and he looked rumpled and groggy. Sleepy Magnus was adorable– a word he’d never expected would describe Magnus Bane.

It had been a pleasant feeling, waking up with the warm, heavy weight of another person pressed close. He had only ever physically _slept_ with someone, complete with cuddling and all, when he was very young and his siblings had nightmares. They would always run to his room and ask to sleep in his bed for the night.

He’d never minded. In fact, he’d always slept better like this. Siblings had their advantages.

And this– this was nice, too. Magnus was still asleep, breath deep and even, looking more peaceful than Alec had ever seen him.

There was soft light filtering through from the other room, where sunlight spilled through a small window overlooking an alley. It was like a small moment in a dream, timeless.

And then reality had come crashing in, and Alec knew he had to get up. Soon enough, Magnus stirred, and they had to get up and go their separate ways.

(But not before Magnus had given him a quick, chaste kiss and a promise that he would choose the second date... Leaving Alec grinning a bit dopily and inexplicably pleased that he’d managed to get another date with someone so... _Magnus_.)

As he snuck back out of the library– Magnus had already left, as he needed to get back to his house to change– he suppressed a groan. Izzy and Jace were never going to shut up about this.

How much detail were they going to want, anyway? Alec sighed, slipping out the doors without arousing suspicion. There were some disadvantages to having siblings, after all.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

****

Magnus was walking around aimlessly, lost in thought. His earbuds were in, and he was oblivious to the outside world.

He wasn’t quite ready to go back to the house yet, still pondering on the date.

It was late. Past late, it was morning.

He’d snuck out before, even stayed the night at other houses before, but usually he shot Jocelyn a cheeky text (because even though it wasn’t safe for them to get attached, it’d be worse if she got worried and came out after him. No, it wasn’t because he cared, _shut up._ ) or post something on social media of some sort– which he was pretty sure Luke followed him on. This time, he’d… forgotten.

He’d been caught up.

And now, he was wandering through a park on the other side of town, still not having texted or shown any sign of existing to the outside world.

His bag was slung over his shoulder, and he was dressed in a pair of borrowed sweatpants and yesterday’s shirt. He’d wiped off yesterday’s makeup, thankfully, but he didn’t want to be seen like this, so he’d ended up using an invisibility charm.

It wouldn’t last forever, but he could keep it up easily until he got back to his room.

Waking up in Alexander’s arms had been… pleasant, to say the last.

He often had nightmares, and yet… he’d slept well last night. That’s not to say he hadn’t had any bad dreams, but none bad enough to leave him sweating and awake, alone in the middle of a cold bed.

When he’d woken up, it had been to a slightly annoying crick in his neck and warm arms encircling him.

Sleeping on the couch had been surprisingly comfortable. Well, maybe not _comfortable,_ but… not uncomfortable. He’d slept in worse places, anyway– and alone, too.

It had actually been… nice.

The whole date had been nice, damn it! Stupid Disney movies and… and _cuddling,_ the adventure of sneaking into a secret room, keeping his magic under control, Alec’s _very nice_ lips and, of course, his very nice–

Well, perhaps it was best not to reminisce on that particular part of the date in public. Invisible or not, Magnus had (surprisingly) never been much of an exhibitionist.  

And then, when they’d had to leave… Magnus had kissed him. Just a small kiss. And he’d found himself saying that _he_ would choose the next date.

There were so many things about that last thought that were… _new._ Magnus felt a little overwhelmed.

First of all, the kiss. A tiny, affectionate kiss, like Magnus had never given. Magnus had only ever really kissed people with lust in mind, during sex or leading up to it. And even then, he had done rarely, feeling it to be almost too _intimate._

But that kiss– it shouldn’t have been special at all. It’d been casual, and quick, and _tiny._ And yet… that was what had made it special, wasn’t it?

Magnus felt himself brushing the tips of his fingers over his lips, remembering the feeling of the kiss, before he realized what was happening. And he was smiling. A small, soft, tiny little smile that Magnus was glad no one could see.

He left the park, not really paying attention to where he was going. He actually bumped into someone– which, Magnus was unashamed to admit, was kind of funny to watch, considering they couldn’t see him.

His thoughts turned back to his troubles soon enough, a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips.

The second thing to worry about was the date.

Magnus had never chosen a date before. He’d never even been on a date before the one with Alec!

And there was no way he could come up with something as original and interesting and _personal_ as Alec’s had been.

He wasn’t like Alec. He wasn’t… sweet.

What was he going to do?

He looked up and realized that, unwittingly, he’d been headed back to his house– or rather, the house he was staying in for now.

Magnus shrugged and kept walking. Why not? He didn’t have anything better to do.

The house he was staying in…

There was the third problem.

He didn’t know how _long_ he was staying.

The Fairchilds hadn’t actually adopted him.

And they wouldn’t, either– Clary hated him, for one. Why would they keep him?

~~Why would anyone?~~

He pointedly shoved that thought down and mused on troubles that he might be able to fix. If he was clever.

Even if they did keep him until his 18th birthday, after that… he was out.

He didn’t really have anywhere else to live.

And once he was out, he would have nowhere to hide. As it was, an old friend of Ragnor and Catarina’s was burying his paperwork, making him almost impossible to track.

But once he was out, unless he found somewhere to go, it wouldn’t take long for his father to catch up. He already knew their friend wouldn’t take him in– hell, he didn’t even know the person’s name, so it’s not like he could even get in touch– and he doubted the Fairchilds would let him stay long.

Maybe a little bit, they weren’t cruel… But he wouldn’t exactly be being paid for any longer, would he? He’d just be a drain on resources. And he wasn’t exactly delightful company.

And for the first time in a long time… he didn’t want to leave.

Not necessarily the Fairchilds’, but… this town. Alec, more specifically.

Right now, it was nothing. Their relationship was barely a relationship.

But it was blossoming.

It had so much potential…

And Magnus’s birthday wasn’t that far away. He had a little under a year– but after that…

He might not see Alexander again.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the Fairchild house coming into view. He sighed, making his way up the driveway and around the house, to the window he always snuck out of.

He opened it, unlocking it with magic, and clambered up on the wide sill. He threw in his bag. Conveniently, the bed was right next to it, so he just rolled through, letting the invisibility charm dissipate as he collapsed on the bed gracefully.

Facing the ceiling, flat on his back, he let out a sigh.

And then the brief moment of peace was interrupted by the door flying open.

Luke was in the doorway, looking… well, a bit pissed.

“He’s in here,” he called out behind him, a quiet anger simmering in his voice.

Jocelyn hurried in, pushing past him, and– yeah, her expression was even scarier than Luke’s.

“Where have you _been?_ ” she said. It was a mixture of sharp fury and motherly concern. For a moment, she reminded him so much of Catarina it hurt- it hurt as if he’d been stabbed in the heart.

That, plus the startled feeling of being caught, left him speechless, feeling like he had the breath knocked out of him.

“How did you…?” he finally asked, feeling a little dumbfounded.

“We heard you slamming the window open, idiot,” Jocelyn said (but not unkindly). She sounded more tired than anything, like she’d had a very long day.

Magnus had opened the window a little ungracefully, hadn’t he? Hm.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Luke reminded him severely. “Where were you?”

“Does it matter?” Magnus asked, purposefully injecting flippancy into his tone as he flopped back on the bed. He knew that even if he liked it here, even if he had _hope_ that his father wouldn’t come back, he couldn’t risk it. Besides, they already knew Magnus like this: an asshole, a careless punk.

It wasn’t like they were going to adopt him, or somehow protect him, so why bother?

“Of course it _matters,_ ” Jocelyn said sharply.

“I’ve been out later before,” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow and not bothering to sit up. He didn’t move.

“You didn’t text,” Luke said, voice still soft and dangerous. “We were worried.”

Magnus _really_ didn’t like that tone of voice. Smooth, quiet, and deadly. It brought back memories he didn’t care to think of.

He crossed his arms defensively, not even realizing what he was doing. He stared resolutely at the ceiling. “So?”

“We were out looking for you!” Jocelyn said. “No one had seen you since _yesterday._ You didn’t go to school!”

What was he supposed to say? _‘Oh, sorry, I went on a date in a secret room in the library no one goes to. I didn’t go to school because I need to make sure my super-secret magic powers didn’t get out of hand during said date, because I haven’t felt genuinely happy in a long time. Oh, yeah, and by the way, I’m mostly a jerk because I need to make sure that if my father does catch up to me, he won’t target you. So I have good reasons for everything!’_

That would go over well, definitely.

“I was busy,” he said, as if that wasn’t the lamest excuse ever.

“Doing _what?”_ Luke demanded.

“I took a walk, for one,” Magnus said, finally sitting up. Well, it wasn’t a lie.

“He was probably out getting drugs or something,” Clary said from the doorway.

Jocelyn and Luke turned slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“For the last time, biscuit,” Magnus said, gritting his teeth, “ _I don’t do drugs._ ”

She stomped in, getting up in his face. “Don’t call me biscuit!”

“Drugs?” Luke asked, apparently willing to continue this line of questioning.

“He’s got needle marks up and down his arms,” she said, glaring at Magnus. Before he could stop her, she grabbed him, one hand yanking his sleeves up and the other pulling his wrist up to expose the inside of his arm.

There were faded, pocked scars there. Old, but they couldn’t be mistaken for anything but marks from a needle.

Magnus shoved her away, yanking his sleeve back down. “Those are _none_ of your business!” he said angrily.

“Well, it proves me right, doesn’t it?” she said, victorious.

He nearly snarled at her. Why was she so pissed and ready to pick a fight?

“Those are old, Clary,” Luke said quietly. He was giving Magnus a look of curiosity and disapproval.

“I’m _not_ lying,” Magnus insisted. “I’ve never done drugs.” He thought for a moment. “Well, I smoked pot once, but that was ages ago!”

“What else could it be?” Clary spat.

“Did it ever occur to you that there are _other_ reasons I might have needle marks?” Magnus said lowly. “You don’t know _anything_ about me. None of you do.”

Jocelyn’s face softened. “Were you in the hospital?” she asked.

“Something like that,” Magnus muttered darkly.

“Clary, please leave,” Luke said softly.

“But _Luke...”_

Luke gave her a warning look. She sighed, and left.

Magnus wondered what had ruffled her feathers.

“Back to our original conundrum,” Luke said reasonably, trying to get the conversation back on track. “Where were you that was so important you couldn’t text us?”

A part of Magnus wanted to be childish and cliché. To snarl, _you’re not my parents,_ because they weren’t.

(Neither of them were anything like his mother, who had hated what he was, or his stepfather, who had hated what he’d done. They weren’t like his father, cruel and emotionless. They weren’t like Ragnor and Catarina, his _parents._ The closest thing he’d ever had to a family.)

But instead, he just rolled his eyes. “My phone died,” he said. “And I was busy, anyway.”

“Are you in trouble?” Luke asked, trying to keep his tone gentle.

“If that’s what you want to believe,” Magnus shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Denial. Let them come up with their own answers. Don’t give them any information.

Jocelyn and Luke exchanged a look that clearly said: _We’re not getting any more answers out of him, are we?_

They weren’t the type to push too far– so when they were sufficiently convinced he wasn’t doing drugs, and he was safe, they let it go.

Sort of.

“You’re grounded,” they said together, turning back to Magnus.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious,” Luke said, very seriously.

“Don’t spoil Harry Potter for him,” Jocelyn joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Oh my _god,_ Mom.” Clary groaned from the other room.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Jocelyn yelled back.

Magnus managed to keep a straight face.

“I mean it, though,” Jocelyn added, pointing at him. “Jokes aside, you’re totally grounded.”

“From what?” Magnus said, trying to sound bored. And succeeding.

“Everything. TV-” _don’t watch it much,_ “-going out-” _like you can stop me,_ “- _and_ you’re going to be helping me out a little at work.” Luke said.

“Oh, no,” Magnus said flatly. “I’m shaking in my boots. What do you want me to do, clean the interrogation room?”

“Actually,” Luke said cheerfully, “We have an old evidence room in desperate need of cleaning. Hope you didn’t have plans the rest of the weekend.”

Damn it.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 “So _oo…_ ” Izzy said, grinning at Alec.

He’d been in his room maybe five minutes, and she was already here. Fuck.

“How’d it go?” she asked. “How’d it go? Did it go well? Did you kiss?”

“Izzy,” He protested.

“What’d you end up doing? Did you go to the café in town?”

“Izzy!”

She finally sighed, relenting. “I’m just happy for you, big bro. C’mon, give me some details! Please?”

Alec pursed his lips. “I…”

This was how it always went.

Izzy pestered him, until he gave in and told her everything. He wanted to talk to someone about it anyway, and he knew if he really told her to back off, she would.

He had always been taught to repress, to bottle up his emotions, not to talk about things like this. To hide himself.

But it was nice, trusting someone. Izzy and Jace were his safe place.

And as much as he loved Jace– and he did, very much– it was more Izzy, then him.

Jace cared. A lot. Alec knew that.

But he was a terrible listener. Absolutely awful. He tended to focus on his own problems, even when he didn’t mean to, and he was often quite oblivious.

Izzy was different. She _listened._ Alec really appreciated that.

Usually, he was the big brother. He always listened to their troubles and problems and happy mistakes. He took care of them, protected him.

But sometimes, Izzy did the same for him. Sometimes, even Jace did.

Alec looked back at Izzy.

He’d probably give in any minute now.

She gave him the puppy eyes.

Yeah, he was giving in.

“Fine,” he grumbled, as if there wasn’t fondness and a little bit of relief in his tone.

“Where’d you go?” Izzy asked, brightening, immediately back in ‘excited questions’ mode.

“Uh, you said to take him somewhere special. So we went to the room in the library.” He paused. “Wait, didn’t I text you that?”

“I lost my phone,” she admitted. “I think it’s at school. I’ll get it back Monday.”

“Can you survive that long?” he teased.

She grinned. “I already stole Jace’s,” she said cheerfully. “Just this morning. I didn’t check the messages, though.”

He laughed. “Bet he’s pleased with that.”

She shrugged. “He’ll get over it. You were saying?”

“We… we went to the library,” Alec said again. “He really liked it. I think I impressed him?”

“Good on you!” Izzy laughed. “What’d you guys do?”

“We… we watched Disney movies?” Alec admitted, a little high-pitched and embarrassed.

Izzy grinned. “Seriously?”

“It was his idea!” Alec exclaimed. “He said he hadn’t seen most of them!”

“Which ones did you see?” Izzy asked. “C’mon, I want to live vicariously through you.”

“Lilo & Stitch,” Alec began to list, ignoring Izzy’s loud exclamation of approval, “Sword and the Stone, and Princess and the Frog.”

“Nice!” Izzy said. “So how was it? What’s Magnus Bane _like,_ anyway? Is he always that sarcastic?”

“He’s… he’s sweet,” Alec said softly. “I really like him.”

“ _The_ Magnus Bane, sweet?” Izzy asked, sounding a little skeptical. “Hearing it from Clary, you’d think he was half demon.”

Alec snorted. “I’m not sure what Clary’s problem is. But he’s not like that. I mean, he’s definitely sarcastic, but… he’s also… nice.”

“I was half-expecting you to say ‘sexy’ or ‘funny’, or even ‘charming’, but I wasn’t expecting ‘sweet’ or ‘nice’.” Izzy said. She thought for a moment. “Then, you guys did watch Disney movies together. Did you cuddle?”

Alec flushed slightly.

“Oh my god, you cuddled! This is amazing! Are you guys going on another date?”

Alec bit his lip. “Yes,” he blurted, unable to stop himself from grinning. “We’re definitely going on another date and Magnus said he was choosing next time!”         

“ _Score,_ brother!”

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

It was an odd thought, her brother banging Magnus Bane.

Well, _dating,_ apparently.

The guy Alec described didn’t sound like the guy she’d pieced together from glimpses in the hallways, Clary’s rants, and the rumors flying around town.

Alec’s Magnus was sweet, smart, and considerate.

Magnus Bane was sharp, careless, and an all-around jerk.

Alec’s Magnus liked Disney movies, cried over Lilo & Stitch, and apparently liked random historic trivia as much as Alec did.

Magnus Bane was hard, cold, and only spoke to irritate.

Alec’s Magnus was the kind of person to melt into a hug and cuddle while watching a movie.

Magnus Bane seemed to be repulsed by any touch that wasn’t sex or fighting, and probably wouldn't be caught dead watching a cartoon.

Alec's Magnus was kind of a nerd.

Magnus Bane was a "cool bad boy" type.

In fact, the only things they seemed to have in common were the name and the looks.

They were both gorgeous, at least.

It was like he was two different people.

Isabelle wondered which was one was real. If either of them were.

Magnus Bane was one hell of a mystery.

Isabelle just hoped her brother wouldn’t get hurt because of it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interesting tidbit: luke actually took jocelyn's name. they had many reasons for this (i could name all of them but i'm too tired/lazy rn), but they're both quite happy with it. needless to say, when the bank tries to make clary's security question "what's your mother's maiden name?" she's like "how about my father's??"
> 
> the needle marks thing is going to be a Thing and honestly this is why i hate magnus's father. not gonna lie, i want him to just choke  
> also: this got longer than I expected so the storyline with simon will be starting next time. oops!  
> in addition, i'm thinking about doing some background sizzy, partially for plot reasons and partially bc they're cute, even if i don't actively ship them. thoughts?
> 
> THIS NEEDS EDITING OH MY GODD


	10. In Which Simon Babbles and the Author is a Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Simon are stuck together in a relatively small room. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shittt you are in for a wild ride. i hope this turns out okay i wrote this at like, midnight to 2 am. oh god i probably need to edit this more
> 
> in addition: [sing-song] watch out, there's some foreshadowing~!

 

 

 

 

Magnus was woken at a, quite frankly, _unholy_ time the next morning.

“Stop grumbling,” Luke admonished from somewhere to his left. “It’s only eight o’clock.”

“On a _Saturday.”_ Magnus groaned into his pillow, twisting further into the blankets. “Go ’way…”

His last words were muffled by the pillow. Luke sighed.

He gripped one corner of the blanket tightly, and then _yanked._ The blanket came flying off with a muffled and startled meow, leaving his foster kid blanket-less and disheveled in the middle of the bed and a cat hissing at Luke’s feet.

Magnus made a protesting noise into the pillow, still not moving.

Luke looked down at the cat. “Sorry, Chairman,” he said.

Magnus resolutely attempted to ignore him, curling in on himself slightly as he turned away.

“Grounded, remember?” Luke reminded him. “I’m going to work, and you’re coming with me.”

Magnus finally lifted his head, looking supremely grumpy. “Or what?”

“Or you’ll be grounded for another month,” Luke said cheerfully.

Magnus sighed, but finally rolled over and sat up. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Leave, I’m going to get dressed.”

Once Luke had left, Magnus was seriously tempted to climb out the window.

He got dressed, throwing his things into his bag like always. He looked consideringly at the window.

Five minutes later, he was outside and walking away from the house (having been much more careful with the window this time). He looked back at the house, grinning. Yeah, he’d probably get in trouble later, but what were they going to do, really?

He hadn’t bothered with an invisibility charm, which he sort of regretted when he turned around to see Luke, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, in full uniform. That was fast.

“Mhmm,” Luke said. “Nice try.”

Magnus froze.

_Shit._

“Jocelyn owes me ten bucks,” Luke commented.

Magnus quickly repaired his confident façade, cocking an eyebrow. “You two are making bets on me now? For shame.”

Luke rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look angry or mocking. Maybe a little disappointed… and a little fond.

Magnus pushed the thought away.

“Come on. Seems you’re packed and dressed, so we might as well get going.”

Magnus exhaled, suddenly glad he hadn’t used an invisibility charm. Luke had probably been waiting out here, and he would probably have noticed Magnus suddenly vanishing.

A part of him wanted to continue, to fight this, trick Luke and run away again, avoid this as long as possible. He certainly didn’t want to go the police station– bad memories– but he also didn’t want to risk anything.

Magnus couldn’t afford to do something stupid.

Well. Not _really_ stupid, anyway.

Luke apparently read the resignation on his face, because he grinned. “C’mon, kid, it’s not that bad,” he said, gesturing _follow me_ as he began to walk around the house.

Magnus sighed, but followed anyway.

Luke’s squad car– a Jeep– awaited in the driveway. Luke opened the passenger door for him, waiting until Magnus had reluctantly climbed inside to close the door and go around the car.

Magnus, naturally, reached over and honked the horn as Luke walked in front of him.

Luke jumped, dropping the keys, then shot Magnus a look through the windshield. Magnus grinned innocently.

Luke bent to pick up the keys– Magnus was sorely tempted to honk the horn again, but thought it best not to push it.

Finally, Luke slid into the driver’s seat. He glanced over at Magnus. “Well played,” he said.

Magnus figured he’d be hearing more about this later.

Luke started up the engine and backed out the driveway, and they were off.

Magnus had been in the squad car before– both in the front and in the back.

Luke never did approve of public intoxication, but he had a frustrating way of seeing right through him when Magnus was playing it up. Magnus couldn’t afford to actually get drunk– not while he was trying to hide his magic (and himself). So occasionally, he’d pretend.

All a part of the part he played. He did have a reputation to keep, after all.

And besides, the graffiti charges he’d been caught on once were legit. It wasn’t like anyone went in that old building anyway, and he hadn’t painted anything vulgar.

( _Apparently,_ it still counted, but whatever.)

They drove in silence– not quite awkward, but not comfortable, either.

Magnus was definitely not looking forward to this.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

“Sheriff Fairchild,” a young woman greeted them as they entered through the front door. She was one of the officers– Magnus didn’t exactly know her well, but apparently, she was on front desk duty. She appeared to be chewing gum.

The thing that first caught Magnus’s attention about her was, understandably, her long hair that seemed to be dyed white. It was braided back but still clearly not… professional.

It looked pretty damn good, though. Not that it particularly mattered, but Magnus approved.

“Officer Munroe,” Luke acknowledged. He nodded to Magnus, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You know how evidence room 209 and 210 need clearing out?”

Officer Munroe grinned, smacking her gum. “Ah, I see,” she said, eyes sweeping over Magnus appraisingly. “The Bane kid, right?”

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Well,” Munroe said, clearing her throat, “Sorry to say, we already have a volunteer.”

“A volunteer?” Luke asked, brow furrowing.

“Uh huh,” Munroe confirmed. “He wants to be a cop when he grows up. Or a rockstar, apparently, whichever comes first.”

Luke’s confusion morphed into an understanding smile. “Ah. Simon.”

“Lewis,” Munroe agreed. “Nice boy, I guess, but really, _really_ talkative.”

Luke gave Magnus a considering look. “Well, it’s a big room. Big enough for help.”

“Lucky me,” Magnus said sarcastically.

“Yep,” Luke agreed, as if he hadn’t heard the sarcasm at all. The radio on his belt buzzed. He frowned. “Get to it. Officer Munroe, you mind showing him to room 209? I’ve got a call to handle.”

Munroe nodded, and Luke began to walk away, ready to address whatever was so urgent. He turned back to Magnus just enough to mouth _Be good,_ and then he was around the corner and gone.

“Lewis is already in there,” she said, beginning to walk down a different hallway without acknowledging him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Magnus followed after silently, clutching his bag a little closer.

He felt quite uncomfortable– they passed through a bullpen. Magnus felt like he was being watched and judged from all sides.

He had been in the holding cells here once– not an experience he’d like to repeat. He’d nearly had a panic attack.

Luckily, no one had been around to see it. It was probably on some old surveillance tapes, but no one had a reason to go through those.

They passed through another narrow hallway full of doors. The walk hadn’t been very long, but Magnus felt like the building would keep going on forever.

“You always talk this much, kid?” Munroe asked suddenly.

“Only when I like you,” Magnus quipped without missing a beat.

“Ha,” Munroe said. “Nice.”

She seemed content not saying anything else, and Magnus wasn’t going to complain.

Apparently, they were going to the basement, so they went down some stairs and then through a dank hallway.

Honestly, how big was this place? Why was there a bunch of old archive rooms under the building? This was supposed to be the police station of a relatively small town. (Perhaps small wasn’t the right word, but it was no city.)

Maybe it had used to be something else. It was an old building.

Magnus wondered if Alec knew.

He probably did. He was pretty smart.

Magnus hadn’t even realized he was smiling before he caught his faint reflection in one of the windows of a passing door. As there was nothing but darkness behind the dusty glass– ominous– he got a good enough view that he was able to wipe the expression from his face before Munroe noticed.

Damn it, he was going soft.

Finally, _finally,_ they stopped in front of an old, rusty looking door. Looking rusty was quite the accomplishment, as it was made of wood.

“Here we are,” she said, popping her gum.

Magnus looked skeptically at the door– there was an old plaque on it that was covered in dust. It read in uneven, faded letters: **ARCHIVE ROOM.** and under that, in even smaller letters, **209.**

“Do you have 209 archive rooms down here?” he asked without thinking.

Munroe laughed. At least she didn’t sound mocking. “Nah,” she said. “This is room 209 overall. I think there used to be another floor below this one, and they numbered based on that. This was floor two, and this is ninth room.”

Magnus made a _hmm_ noise. Strange. “I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t how police stations are usually built.”

“Nope,” Munroe said. “Far as I know, the place used to belong to some rich guy who lived in town. He gave it to the city or something.”

Magnus wondered what the man had built this place for.

“Anyway, you ‘ought to be getting to work. The Lewis boy is already in there, he’ll show you what to do.”

“You’re going to leave us unsupervised?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“I trust Simon,” she said, a glint in her eye. “And so does Luke.” the _not you_ went unspoken. “Besides,” she continued, “I have reports to do.”

“Shouldn’t we do separate rooms?” he tried. “There are two rooms, two people. Makes sense, right?”

“So you can run at the first chance, kid? No way.” Munroe nodded to the door, raising an eyebrow. When he didn’t move, she rolled her eyes. “Go on, then,” she insisted. “Shoo.”

“Worth a try,” Magnus shrugged. He reluctantly stepped forward and opened the door, slipping inside.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Of all the things Simon Lewis expected to happen today, this was not one of them.

Luke had suggested some time ago that if he really wanted to be a detective or a cop someday, he should try volunteering at the station. He was relatively well-known among the cops as a trustworthy kid, so he shouldn’t have too much trouble.

And he didn’t. He’d gotten a job right away!

A shitty one, but a job nonetheless. Baby steps.

So he’d been escorted down to the musty old evidence room to sort out files and digitize them. He’d been given a nice laptop, a scanner, and what was essentially several garbage bags.

Apparently, there were a lot of already closed cases and obviously prank cases (a blue woman seen shoplifting, honestly) that were to be thrown out. The others– cold cases and the like– were to be put neatly back on the shelf and organized.

Obviously, he wasn’t expected to do it all today: just looking around the room was a nightmare. There were stacks and stacks of evidence boxes piled on top of each other, some in dangerously teetering piles. The shelves that were there were old and rickety, lined up against the wall. The boxes were haphazardly shoved onto them, some on top of stacks of dusty papers, a large amount of them piled high on the top shelf of each one. There was a clear space in front of them, presumably so as to be actually be able to access them, which was odd, as the rest of the room didn’t seem to have been organized with that as a main priority. There was a small, wobbly table that the laptop and scanner currently rested on, along with an old desk chair that Simon was pretty sure would collapse if he sat in.

In other words, the whole place was an absolute mess. The next room was smaller, but in similar condition. Simon was in for weeks, possibly months, of work.

He found he didn’t really mind. It took his mind of things– his stupid (but fading) crush on Clary, his mom’s drinking problems. And he’d always liked cleaning.

It was an odd hobby, but he always found it was relaxing. It helped him unwind.

He was almost ready to actually get started– he had his water bottle, his phone ready to blast some music (a playlist which mostly consisted of an odd combination of Queen and the Steven Universe soundtrack) when the door opened.

Of all the people that could have walked through that door, Magnus Bane was not who Simon expected.

He looked as on-point and collected as always, outfit perfectly coordinated and matched with some makeup Simon was honestly a little jealous of.

“Uh… what?” he said intelligently.

Bane rolled his eyes. “I’ve been sent to help,” he said, plopping his bag down by the door and letting it swing shut.

“…Oh.” Simon said. “Um, hi! I’m Simon Lewis.”

“I know,” Bane said. “I’ve seen you around school. You’re one of Clary’s friends, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Simon confirmed. “That’s me. One of Clary’s friends. Uh. Why are you here again?”

Bane’s lips tightened. “To help,” he repeated, gesturing around the room. “Clean and stuff. They said you’d tell me how.”

“Well, yeah,” Simon said, “But _why?_ ”

“I snuck out,” Bane shrugged. “Punishment, I guess. So what are we doing?”

“Well.” Simon said, putting his hands on his hips and looking around. “We’re… cleaning. All this up.”

“ _No,_ ” Bane said sarcastically. “Really?”

Simon flushed slightly. “We’re organizing the files,” he said. “Digitizing and shelving the ones that we’re keeping, trashing the others.”

“Which ones do we trash?”

“Closed cases, prank cases, that kind of thing,” Simon said. “This place is… it’s kind of a mess. No one’s tried to organize it for a very long time. So there are some files down here that are just, like, useless! I mean, some of them have been closed for years, or are filing for public intoxication in nineteen-eighty-something, you know? And there are a few cases down here that are like, _so_ clearly fake. I mean, my favorite is the one where…”

Simon trailed off. He was rambling again. Bane didn’t care about some stoner hallucinating a blue woman in a store. Why would he?

“Sorry,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “You get the idea.”

Bane didn’t seem bothered. If anything, he seemed amused. “Alright,” he said. “Where do we start?”

“Hey, look man,” Simon said, hands waving slightly, “If you don’t wanna do this, I won’t tell on you.”

Bane’s eyebrows flew up.

“I mean, I kind of like doing this anyway,” Simon continued, “And you’re not exactly…”

“Exactly _what?_ ”

Simon gulped. “Um, I don’t know. I’m just saying, if you want to… sit in the corner or something, I don’t mind. That’s all.”

Bane glared. “Look, I appreciate you giving me an out and all, but… no way. Where are we starting?”

He was giving Simon an expectant look, apparently not planning to elaborate on his mysterious motives. Wow. Alright, then.

“I-I was just going to start from the back and work forward,” Simon stammered, “Just organize a little first, before I digitized anything. But if you think that–”

“That’s fine,” Bane interrupted. “We should probably get started soon, hmm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon said, cheer slowly beginning to return. “Hey, you mind if I put on some music?”

“What is it?” Bane asked, already carefully making his way to the back of the room, not even looking at Simon.

Simon bit his lip. “Well, it’s mostly…”

He trailed off again, unsure how to admit that he was playing an old rock band and the soundtrack of a cartoon Bane probably would never watch.

Bane sighed. “Just play it, Samuel.”

Simon frowned at him. “I-it’s Simon,” he corrected.

“Sure,” Bane said absent-mindedly.

Simon picked up his phone and turned the volume way up. One advantage of being in the basement: there was no one to complain about the noise.

He scrolled through the playlist, choosing a song at random and letting it play.

After a moment, Bane asked, “Is this Queen?”

“…Yes?”

“…hm.”

With no further comment, Bane opened a box, peering inside. Simon made his way to join him. “Uh, should we work on the same box?” he asked.

“Well, there’s only one scanner,” Bane said reasonably. “But you said there were plenty of trash files. So separate boxes, I suppose.”

Simon nodded. “Okay. Alright. Sounds… reasonable.”

Time flew surprisingly quickly after that.

Simon ended up rambling a lot, about all sorts of things. Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Wonder Woman... whatever came to mind. Mostly he did it to fill the silence. Simon hated silence.

Oddly enough, Bane didn’t seem to mind.

He called Simon by the wrong name every time (where did he even _get_ Sergei?) but he seemed to tolerate Simon’s presence, and at least he didn’t slack much.

Simon was, of course, unbearably awkward the whole time. Even though he didn’t actually _like_ -like Bane– especially knowing he and Alec were probably a thing– it didn’t change the fact that Bane was gorgeous. And Simon was always a hot mess around gorgeous people who weren’t in his inner circle of friends.

Overall, it wasn’t terrible. Simon get the feeling that Bane wasn’t actually all that bad a guy. yeah, he was extremely sarcastic and a little hostile, but when “Stronger Than You” came on, he hummed along and there was a certain fluid, dance-like movement to his step that hadn’t been there before.

When he’d realized Simon was looking at him, he’d immediately stopped and not-so-subtly hid behind some boxes.

And when “Do it For Her” came on, Simon _swore_ he wiped his eyes a little.

So he’d probably seen Steven Universe. He couldn’t be that bad if he liked Steven Universe.

Anyway, apparently he was here for the week– and here _today_ until Luke got off work, which Simon knew was fairly late. He’d ended up deciding to stay until Bane left, even though he’d originally planned to leave earlier. Why not?

And now, here they were, sorting through a particularly large box together. It was more of a tub, actually, and it was packed with papers.

They’d made a small clearing, the boxes piled around them and near the shelves. The table was across the room, along with Simon’s backpack.

“ _Ugh.”_ Bane groaned, peering into the tub. “Look at this. This is _crazy._ Who put all this shit down here, anyway?”

“Cops,” Simon shrugged. “Or overworked secretaries.”

Bane conceded his point with a tilt of his head, looking back down into the box.

Simon put his hands on his hips. “Okay, I need a drink if I’m going to tackle this.”

Bane looked up, looking quite surprised. “You brought _alcohol?”_

“What? _No.”_ Simon snapped. “I… I brought Dr. Pepper.”

Bane made no reply.

Simon picked his way through the stacks of boxes, finally picking up his backpack.

There was a small cooler lunchbag inside, and in it… Simon sighed, looking down at the two bottles of Dr. Pepper. One was for Clary, later. He’d promised to bring her one.

He looked over at Bane, who was now reading through some file, looking bored.

He scooped both bottles up. “Hey, Magnus?” he called.

Bane glanced up. “Yeah?”

“Want one?”

Bane blinked. “Uh, sure.”

He could get Clary another one later. They’d both been working hard for several hours.

Simon navigated through the boxes, handing Bane the bottle. “Thanks, Scott.” Bane said cheerfully.

Simon sighed. By now, he was pretty sure Bane was doing it on purpose.

He opened his own bottle with a loud _hiss_ and took a drink. Nice and cold.

His phone dinged.

“Oh, just a second,” Simon said, instinctively reaching for his pocket.

“You left it on the table, Sean.”

Simon rolled his eyes without any real malice and once again began to pick his way back over to the table.

He didn’t know why they’d bothered with this small corridor of boxes leading between either point. It was probably simply the overwhelming _amount._ Besides, it meant easy access to most of the boxes, as the little path wound by the shelves and throughout most of the big piles.

The piles were no longer dangerously high, although the shelves did look a little wobbly. The heaviest stuff went on them, as well as the base of the piles. At least they’d put a little work into their laziness, whoever had thrown all this stuff in here.

Naturally, of course, it was when Simon was thinking about how remarkably _safe_ all this was, that it happened.

He slipped. Apparently, a wayward paper on the floor, when combined with his clumsiness and ability to fall over himself like a drunken giraffe, could be deadly.

Simon fell. Normally, he would’ve have been fine. A bruised tailbone and a bruised ego, but fine. But on his way down, his flailing hands caught on one of the shelves. One of the old, dangerously wobbly shelves, full of heavy boxes and paper stacks.

His hand slipped away almost immediately, but it was too late.

The shelf tilted before Simon could even begin to gain his balance.

“ _Simon_ – _!”_ Bane shouts from somewhere out of Simon's vision, a desperate note in his voice.

For a split second, Simon just thought, _wow, he said my name._ Then, _oh my god I’m going to die,_ and then…

Still cringing from his spot on the floor, curled in on himself as if it might protect him from the rusty, heavy shelf, he looked up.

The shelf was… suspended. Midair.

The boxes on top, on the shelves, they were all stopped where they were, mid-fall, no longer sliding towards him.

The shelf itself was at a dangerous angle, an impossible angle that could not possibly hold itself.

But there was no one– and nothing– holding it up.

Except for the strange, flickering blue light that hung over the whole body of the large shelf.

Simon’s first thought was, despite his tendency to avoid cursing: _What the actual fuck?_

And then, still frozen in his defensive position, hands not moving from where they’re held up as if to make some futile attempt to catch it… he looks over at Bane.

He’s a little closer than he was, but he’s nowhere near close enough to be touching the shelf. And his eyes are squeezed shut. His hands are thrown out, palms exposed and fingers spread, in Simon’s direction.

And they’re glowing blue.

The same blue, the same light–

Bane was– he was… what the fuck was he doing?

Was he… controlling the shelf?

“Oh my god, are you secretly an X-man?” Simon blurted out. “Or am I hallucinating? Am I dead?”

“Get out from under the shelf, Simon,” Bane gritted out, his hands trembling from strain.

“I– oh. _Oh._ Sorry, I…” He scrambled out from under the shelf, breathing a little fast. “Wow. Okay, so… Um.”

Bane finally let go, letting his arms drop with a gasp. The blue light vanished. The shelves came crashing down, the boxes heavily smashing against the floor, the heavy metal frame clanging loudly against the stone.

Bane fell back, breathing hard.

The door flew open. Luke came rushing in. “What the hell was that?” he demanded. “Simon, I texted you, and…”

He trailed off as he saw the scene in front of him. Two shelves had been knocked over, their contents scattered everywhere. Simon was pale as a ghost and Magnus was breathing heavily.

“What _happened?_ ” he asked, giving Bane a once-over.

Bane looked affronted, so Simon quickly interjected. “Magnus totally saved my life!”

Luke’s eyebrows went up.

“I tripped on my way to get the phone, and the shelves were gonna fall on me but Magnus pulled me out of the way–”

“Are you both okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re fine–”

Simon’s head was reeling as he autopiloted through a conversation with Luke. Bane was in the corner, choosing to remain completely silent unless directly addressed.

Bane had saved his life.

With magic. Or weird sci-fi powers. Or something.

A part of him wanted to interrogate Bane on _how it worked, how he’d gotten it, what were the limits, what was it,_ because _oh my god._ Real life superpowers. That was so cool! Simon wanted to know _everything._ He wanted to _science_ this.

Not like, in a “mad scientist, kidnapping, lab-rat” kind of way. In a “ _please answer all of my questions, I will bribe you with my mom’s cooking and copious amounts of M &Ms” _way.

But most of Simon was just wondering what the fuck was he supposed to do in this situation. You’d think reading so many comic books would give him a place to start, but… Simon was clueless.

What was he supposed to do? Should he tell Luke? He knew Luke wouldn’t judge, and he _was_ Bane’s foster father, wasn’t he?

But Bane clearly hadn’t told him. So maybe not.

Speaking of Bane…

Simon glanced over at him, wondering what he was feeling right now. He wondered who else knew he was secretly a superhero or whatever.

But he was caught off-guard by the look on Bane’s face.

He was staring at Simon with absolute, unashamed… fear. He looked afraid.

Why was he afraid?

Then it hit him, and Simon nearly face-palmed. _Of course_ he was afraid.

Simon knew his biggest secret. And Simon had read enough comic books to know what happened to mutants and people with weird, unexplainable powers. They get taken in by the government and stuff, right? Unless there really was some Charles Xavier out there…

No wonder Bane was frightened.

It didn’t make it any less odd, seeing the untouchable Magnus Bane  _scared._ But it made it understandable.

Once he’d talked Luke away, insisting they were both fine and they would _be_ fine, he turned to Bane. He’d planned on reassuring him, or asking him questions, or… well, he wasn’t sure.

But he didn’t get to find out, because apparently, somehow, Bane had slipped away.

Damn it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooow this got long  
> so. fuck. what did you think. cliche reveal scene, but R E V E A L SCENE. simon Knows now. where will this go??? what will happen??? will magnus finally make a friend and get the affection/confidante he deserves??? 
> 
> next time, if all goes according to plan: magnus's pov of the last part of this chapter. the Aftermath of the reveal (well, some of it). and malec!!


	11. Simon Finds Out (Oh Shit) and Magnus Panics a Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon discovers a secret. Magnus runs to a place where he feels safe.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **TW: panic attack**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was fast

 

 

 

When he’d walked through the door into the archive room, his first thought was _seriously?_

Because the place was a mess. A crowded, over-spilling mess.

And then, there was the boy staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

Magnus briefly assessed him. Brown doe eyes, glasses, kind of cute, but not really his type… Alec had talked about him, and he was one of Clary’s friends, too, right?

Simon had informed of him of what they were supposed to do, then had the gall to suggest Magnus just sit and do nothing. Which, if he was alone, he maybe have done, but he wasn’t that much of a dick. C’mon.

He’d get bored, anyway.

And then Simon had put on some music– Queen, so his taste wasn’t bad– and they’d gotten to work.

Moving boxes into slightly safer positions, opening boxes and digging through endless files and papers… It was pretty boring.

Simon’s inane babble made it bearable, as he talked about a wide and surprisingly interesting variety of things.

Magnus had found that working with Simon wasn’t all too bad.

But Magnus wasn’t here to make friends.

So despite that, he kept “forgetting” Simon’s name (although that was partially just for Simon’s reaction each time, which was amusing) and deliberately acting bored, all while resisting the urge to debate his opinions on Wonder Woman (which he had actually seen) or Lord of the Rings, which he’d read (but never finished, because Ragnor had never finished reading it with him, and he’d never had the heart to find another copy). He hadn’t seen Star Wars– although it was on his watch-list, if he ever got the chance– but Simon made is seem interesting enough.

All in all, his babbling wasn’t all that annoying– it was almost endearing, actually.

He was awkward and a bit bumbling, but Simon seemed nice enough. And he wasn’t slacking off on his part of the work, either. Then again, apparently he’d _volunteered._

 _And,_ bonus, some Steven Universe soundtrack came on. It was a show the Fairchilds all watched and Magnus shamelessly spied on. He liked it enough to actually download the soundtrack on his phone (illegally, as he didn’t have any money).

All in all, doing this tomorrow and every day after school for a week was going to suck, but it was going to be bearable. Some of the case files were actually kind of funny, anyway– for example, it turned out the extremely elderly woman who lived next to the Fairchilds with her grandson had been charged with public nudity during a very small, locally held pride parade, years and years ago.

And now, here he was, several hours later, peering into a large, plastic tub packed with papers. Simon knelt beside him, also looking into the box.

Over the last few hours, they’d made a small clearing away from the table to sit in. Two partially full trash bags were thrown to the side, the floor littered with occasional stray papers.

“ _Ugh.”_ Magnus groaned, dismayed. “Look at this. This is _crazy._ Who put all this shit down here, anyway?”

“Cops,” Simon suggested. “Or overworked secretaries.”

Magnus conceded his point with a tilt of his head, exhaling with a certain dismayed frustration.

Simon put his hands on his hips, standing up. “Okay, I need a drink if I’m going to tackle this.”

Magnus looked up, surprised. “You brought _alcohol?”_ he asked incredulously. Into a police station? Seriously? Wasn’t Simon supposed to be the goody-two-shoes type, anyway?

“What? _No.”_ Simon snapped. “I… I brought Dr. Pepper.”

Magnus huffed. Of course. Not that he’d wanted alcohol anyway– this would be the _worst_ place and time possible to get buzzed– but he should’ve known better.

Magnus didn’t look up, paying no mind as Simon began to make his way to the table.

He picked up a file, feeling thoroughly disinterested, but beginning to flip through it anyway.

“Hey, Magnus?” Simon suddenly said.

Magnus looked up, startled. Simon hadn’t actually called him by his name until now, mostly he’d been more talking _at_ Magnus then _to_ him. It was a bit jarring.

“Yeah?” he managed.

Simon was holding up two bottles of Dr. Pepper, which were dripping slightly as if they’d been kept cold. “Want one?” he asked.

Magnus blinked. Simon had brought two? Why was he giving Magnus, of all people, one?  “Uh, sure.”

Simon walked back over, handing Magnus one of the bottles.

“Thanks, Scott,” Magnus said cheerfully.

Simon only gave a long sigh, but he didn’t look upset.

Simon’s bottle opened with a loud _hiss,_ and then across the phone, his phone chimed loudly.

Magnus glanced up.

“Oh, just a second,” Simon said, reaching for his pocket.

“You left it on the table, Sean.”

Simon rolled his eyes without any real malice and once again began to pick his way back over to the table.

Magnus turned back to the file in his hands, reaching for the Dr. Pepper he’d set next to him on the floor, when he heard a surprised yelp.

He looked up to see Simon falling, brown eyes wide as his hand caught on a heavy shelf.

And then his hand slipping as he fell to the ground, disoriented and rubbing his head.

And then the shelf, tilting dangerously, the heavy boxes sliding towards where Simon lay on the floor.

Simon’s eyes going wide as he held his hands up defensively and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut with fear–

The shelf, falling, about to crush Simon–

“ _Simon!”_ Magnus shouted, and he stepped forward, but he wouldn’t get there in time, he knew he wouldn’t– unless–

Magnus acted on pure instinct. He couldn’t just let Simon get crushed, he couldn’t–

He threw his arms out, swishing his hands and then thrusting them forward, fingers splayed out as he called forth his magic. Hot energy rushed through his veins, gathering and tingling in his palms. He _focused,_ and the shelf–

It stopped.

It was suspended mid-air above Simon, its contents frozen with it, blue light tingling around it. Simon was safe. For now.

~~But was Magnus safe, what would Simon do, had he seen-?~~

The strain from holding the heavy shelf was considerable. He hadn’t been prepared, he’d acted on instinct and in the moment, so it was more effort than he’d usually need. He couldn’t hold it forever.

Slowly, unbearably slowly, Simon looked up, eyes opening.

_He was going to see._

Simon’s eyes went wide, understandable shock painted across his face.

And then, he turned to look at Magnus.

Magnus couldn’t bear to look, couldn’t see the revulsion or anger in Simon’s eyes. He’d seen that look too many times, he didn’t want to see it again.

He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing his effort on keeping the shelf up. He tried to push it back up, but he couldn’t. His intent was too focused, he’d cast with only the intent of _save Simon_ , so he couldn’t right the shelf completely without letting go of it first.

“Oh my god, are you secretly an X-man?” Simon blurted out somewhere in front of him.

Magnus’s eyes flew open in surprise. He didn’t sound disgusted, if anything he sounded a little excited. Which could be better, or worse.

“Or am I hallucinating? Am I dead?”

“Get out from under the shelf, Simon,” Magnus gritted out, his hands trembling from strain. He couldn’t hold this much longer. His chest was burning as if he was holding his breath. If he’d had time to prepare for this, it wouldn’t have been nearly as difficult.

“I– oh. _Oh._ Sorry, I…” Simon scrambled out from under the shelf. “Wow. Okay, so… Um.”

Magnus finally let go, letting his arms drop with a gasp. The magic flowing through him ebbed to a stop. The shelves came crashing down, the boxes heavily smashing against the floor, the heavy metal frame clanging loudly against the stone.

Magnus fell back, breathing hard. His head was spinning. Simon was looking at him with unabashed amazement, shock, and confusion.

He _knew,_ Simon _knew, he’d seen–_

The door flew open. Luke– _no, Magnus didn’t need more people in here right now, especially him–_ came rushing in. “What the hell was that?” he demanded. “Simon, I texted you, and…”

He trailed off, surveying the carnage.

“What _happened?_ ” he asked, giving Magnus a look.

Magnus bit his lip angrily. For once, this wasn’t his fault, he didn’t _do anything,_ and Simon–

_Oh, god, Simon was going to tell him, wasn’t he, he was going to tell Luke–_

His thoughts spun back into panic. He couldn’t deal with this, he’d only ever really trusted his magic with two people in the entire world, and they were _dead._ Everyone else– they’d–

“Magnus totally saved my life!” Simon said excitedly.

_No, nononono he couldn’t do this, Simon knew, he knew, Magnus was exposed, caught–_

“I tripped on my way to get the phone, and the shelves were gonna fall on me but Magnus–” _no, no, please no,_ “–pulled me out of the way–”

Magnus blanked. _What?_

“Are you both okay?” Luke asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re fine, it was actually kind of awesome…”

Magnus tried to tune them out, slowly slipping his phone and his Dr. Pepper (damn right he was still keeping it) into his bag. He had to get of here. Even if Simon hadn’t told Luke, that didn’t mean he _wouldn’t._ It didn’t mean he wouldn’t do _something._

Or worse, he’d try to help. He’d get close, too close, and if Magnus’s father showed up…

Asmodeous would threaten the others, Luke and Jocelyn and Clary (and _Alec_ ), but Simon? If Asmodeous knew that Simon knew, he would take him in. He’d… god knows what he’d do. Nothing good.

Simon would be a target.

“–agnus? Magnus?”

Magnus glanced up. “Hmm?”

Luke gave him a slightly concerned look. “I originally came down here to offer you guys some lunch. Do you want anything from the Jade Wolf?”

“It’s Luke favorite Chinese place,” Simon said cheerfully. Despite his grin, he seemed to be avoiding Magnus’s eyes.

“I know,” Magnus said quietly. “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“I’ll get you some crab rangoons, just in case.” Luke said knowingly.

Magnus nodded his consent, already beginning to tune them out again. He couldn’t… he couldn’t do this. He needed to get away.

He wasn’t staying, even for crab rangoons.

He wouldn’t leave forever, of course, but he couldn’t talk to Simon, not right now, not when he felt like he was about to have an attack right here and now. His breath was too short, his hands trembling against his will.

When Luke finally left, presumably to order the food or whatever, Magnus slipped out almost immediately after him. He pulled an invisibility charm over himself, anchoring it temporarily to one of his rings. It wouldn’t come off unless he pulled the ring off or unenchanted it.

A little draining, but worth it.

He slipped out of the police station with ease, unseen and having successfully avoided Simon.

Magnus didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t go back to the Fairchild’s house, Jocelyn knew he was supposed to be at the station. He couldn’t go to the little forest alcove by the beach, it was too far. Besides, he didn’t want to practice his magic right now, if he did, he might make something explode.

He knew bottling it up was never good, but he had to channel it out in small ways for now. Blue sparks falling from his fingers, letting the illusion over his eyes fall (he was invisible anyway), turning his cheap phone case different colors.

He needed a safe place, somewhere no one would come looking for him– especially Luke or Simon.

Walking down the sidewalk in broad daylight, he felt exposed and watched despite the charm keeping him unnoticed.

Where could he possibly go that would feel safe and isolated?

He blinked, suddenly remembering something. The path here was familiar. He’d been on it only a day or so before.

With Alec… with Alec, at the library.

 _The library._ A secret room in the library, isolated, and most of all, somewhere where he felt _safe._

It was perfect.

And it was nearby.

It didn't take him long, soon enough he was right out front.

He slipped inside the library, wondering if anyone would notice the door opening itself.

But it was the same old lady at the desk, blind as a bat and half deaf. His neighbor, actually– he’d forgotten she was the town librarian. He nearly laughed, remembering the small file he’d found on her, but found himself unable to really smile.

How depressing.

He trudged up the stairs. It was different then last time, really. Last time, he’d been smiling, listening to Alec talk about the history of the building. Last time, everything had felt warm and fuzzy and full of hope.

Right now, he was still panicking, he felt cold and unsafe and there was no one with him.

He finally made it to the STAFF ONLY door, cautiously moving aside the plant and slipping in.

Magnus wasn’t really thinking, almost on autopilot as he moved aside the board as quietly as possible and stepped inside, covering the entrance behind him.

It suddenly hit him that he might be intruding, that the Lightwoods could be _here_ and this was their space anyway, but–

He almost couldn’t bring himself to care. Technically, the whole place belonged to the library anyway, and Magnus just needed to collapse, to hide and feel safe while he sorted through his own thoughts.

It was quiet enough to know they probably weren’t here _right now,_ so he crept in. The sight of the empty little room he’d been in only a day ago, the couch he’d fallen asleep on (and rode Alec on, _mmm_ ) was enough to make him feel an overwhelming rush of relief. It was empty, and it was safe.

Just in case they did decide to show up for whatever reason, he decided not to sit on the couch, even if it would be comfortable.

He walked into the next room, through the dusty doorway he’d seen last time but not gone through. He was annoyingly aware of his own footsteps, his own breathing. It was so quiet, he felt like a single word would shatter the air around him.

The room was much dustier, more dim, then the previous. There was a large cardboard box by the wall, flanked by two old, mismatched pull-out chairs. The floorboards were uneven, and the walls were covered with flaking white paint.

On the paint were plenty of scribbles and doodles, all in various hands. A few photographs were taped in various places, of Alec and his siblings. Usually Isabelle and Jace were grinning at the camera, and Alec was giving them a fond look or glaring at the camera. In several, they were with a boy Magnus didn't recognize- probably their little brother.

But in some, Alec looked… happy.

One of him with Jace’s arm thrown around his shoulders, laughing.

One of Isabelle, in a beautiful dress, looking flattered.

One of just Alec, stroking the fur of a kitten, seemingly not aware of the camera.

One of all of them grinning with the little boy.

Magnus stood in the doorway, looking at the mostly empty room and its decorated walls.

Magnus’s hands absently traced the doorway itself, as if holding himself back from entering, only to falter when he felt ridges. He looked down at it, only to see it was a height-marker. The mark his fingers had found was labelled _Izzy, age 8_ in relatively childish handwriting.

The doorway had several marks like it, all labelled either _Izzy_ or _Jace._ None for Alec.

No doubt he’d done it for them. If there was one thing Magnus knew about Alexander, it was that really cared about his family. More than anything.

Magnus felt a nostalgic pain in his heart. He’d had one of these, for about three years. When he’d lived with Ragnor and Cat.

He’d always thought it was something that only happened in silly movies, but Catarina had insisted. He’d complained at the time, but he’d always secretly liked it. He’d liked that… they cared.

He drew his hand away.

He finally stepped in. Magnus avoided looking at the walls. There was another doorway across the room, so Magnus headed for it, trying not to feel like an intruder.

It was a much smaller room, and completely empty other than some old, rotten-looking boards.

Magnus fell against the wall and slid down, exhaling shakily and finally letting his legs give out.

He had to think about it. He had to try and figure out an answer.

But the second he allowed himself to think, _someone knows, someone knows what a freak you are–_ his thoughts would begin to spin and his vision would go blurry and he _couldn’t breathe._

He tried to coach himself to breathe, breathe slowly.

His heart was pounding. The blood pounded in his ears.

 _Heknowswhatyouarehesawheknows_ –

Magnus bit his lip, trying to concentrate. He barely even noticed when he broke skin, a small droplet of blood dripping from his lip.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down, _calm down,_ before his magic lashed out.

One of the boards violently flung itself at the wall. Magnus jumped, breathing getting faster.

His hands were shaking badly.

Magnus felt hot tears building in his eyes. He tried to blink them away. He didn’t _need this_ right now, he needed to know what to _do._ Someone knew, he’d been found out, he had to find a way to deal with this.

But all Magnus could focus on was the suddenly unbearable tingling of the invisibility spell, the tightness in his chest, thudding of his own heartbeat–

He took off one of his rings, vision too blurry to see if it was the right one. Apparently, it was, because the tingling died down a little. But he could still feel it, like pins and needles or a limb that had fallen asleep.

His breath was uneven, fast and hard and ragged–

 _(heknewheknew, what if magnus had to go back, he couldn’t, please no_ – _)_

Footsteps echoed in the distance, they sounded like they were miles away.

Magnus couldn’t– he couldn’t breathe, he was–

 _Hey. Hey, Magnus, are you okay? Magnus, breathe, alright, breathe with me_ –

_What is he doing here?_

– _I don’t know, but look_ –

Who was talking?

_Listen to my voice. You’re okay, you’re safe. Breathe with me._

_What’s wrong with him_ – _?_

– _he’s having a panic attack_ –

What was going on? Tears were running down his face, he knew it, his mouth was dry. He wetted his lips, tasting blood.

_That’s it. That’s it, breathe, okay? One… two… three…_

He couldn’t tell the voices apart from each other, they sounded far away and echo-y, but he struggled to breathe with them anyway.

The world began to unblur, come back into focus. His breathing slowly, _painfully_ , got better.

His thoughts slowly unwound, the panic tensing his muscles relaxing slightly, and two concerned faces swam into view.

Shit, shit, shit, someone was here, it wasn’t quiet anymore–

Someone had found him, he–

_Magnus. Magnus!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. okay then, this happened. another cliffhanger, haha!  
> everything didn't quite go to plan, and malec will have to wait until the next chapter.
> 
> (also: for the simon plotline. this wasn't part of my original plan but now i have an idea and suddenly simon's going to be a lot more important character. which is good, because i love him. as for what this will eventually mean, i am Excite.)
> 
> if there is anything super wrong about how i wrote that panic attack, please tell me. i haven't had a panic attack in a long time, and it's all very blurry, so i hope i did it justice respectfully and all that! 
> 
> why is it every time i reread my own writing i'm like "delete this and then kill me" unless the moon is blue, i am wearing a total of six and a half feathers on my person, and my fence has been painted white by a country boy's friends while he drinks their lemonade? oh well.


	12. Of Panic Attacks and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is panicking a little. Magnus is panicking a _lot_. Isabelle is Badass™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I'M NOT DEAD

 

Okay. Okay, no biggie. So Bane was just gone. That was fine. Whatever. Not like Simon was bursting with a gazillion questions or anything.

Said questions were currently racing through Simon’s mind at warp speed.

_Magnus Bane has superpowers? Where did he get them? Is someone after him? Is he okay? Did something happen? When will I see him again? Did he skip town?_

The biggest question, of course, was this: _What the actual fuck?_

Simon looked around the evidence room, taking a deep, frustrated breath.

So not only did he have a big job to do, but his help was gone and he was hopelessly distracted.

A huge part of him wanted to call Clary and spill the beans, tell her _everything,_ because maybe she’d know what to do.

But… that wasn’t Simon’s place, was it? This was Magnus’s secret. And it wasn’t a small one, it wasn’t something ineffectual and immature. This wasn’t Simon catching someone making out or finding out about their embarrassing emo phase.

This was something _big._ Something potentially life-threatening.

Bane had _superpowers._

Simon looked down at the fallen shelf, remembering how it’d looked hovering above him, enveloped in blue light.

If Simon told someone about this… well, he had no frame of reference but books and movies, but he doubted anything good would come of it.

Despite the risk– not to mention despite the fact that Simon had thought Bane disliked him, if not hated him– Bane had… had saved him.

Wow. Bane had _saved his life._ Simon could’ve died.

Maybe it was unlikely, maybe he only would’ve only gotten a few broken bones or cracked ribs, but… at just the wrong angle, he could’ve died. And Bane had saved him.

By using his top-secret superpowers. The ones that, if discovered, could possibly get him killed. Maybe. If Simon was right about any of this.

Simon wondered just how close he was to the truth. Was he overestimating this? Was Bane in any danger at all? Or was he underestimating it, and he would never see him again?

It was a dangerous amount of guesswork.

There was only one solution. He had to find Magnus.

There was a knock at the door. “Magnus? Simon?” Luke’s voice said from the other side of the door. “Food’s here!”

Simon bit his lip. Shit. How long had he been thinking and not doing anything?

Wait. Double shit. Bane was still gone, and Luke was right outside. What could Simon say to get the blame off of him? He owed the guy that much at least.

Luke opened the door, balancing a few bags full of Chinese food.

He looked around, noticing almost instantly that Bane wasn’t there. “Where’s Magnus?” he asked, brow furrowed.

“He, uh, went to the bathroom,” Simon rushed to explain. “I’ll make sure his food stays warm!”

Luke raised an eyebrow skeptically. “How long ago did Magnus go to the bathroom?”

“A few minutes,” squeaked Simon.

“Hmm.” Luke said. “You know, Simon, I’ve known you since you were very young. I know when you’re lying to me.”

Simon gulped. “I’m not,” he said, blatantly lying.

Luke sighed. “Why are you covering for him? Because of the shelf?”

“Uh… no. He just… he’s…” Simon tried to think of an excuse.

Luke gave him a frank, unimpressed expression.

“He’s not feeling well!” Simon blurted. “Yeah, I don’t think our… brush with death helped. He’s fine, really!” he laughed nervously. “He’ll be back by tomorrow. Cut him a break, right?”

Luke frowned. “Alright,” he said, clearly still suspicious, but giving in. “Should I leave you to it?” he asked, nodding to the food on the table and the files around the room. “Or do you want some company?”

“Sure,” Simon said. Even though he wanted to go and find Bane and ask him questions _now,_ he knew that it wouldn’t be practical. Bane was probably already in some hidden corner, and Luke would as questions, and…

Simon would try to find him at school tomorrow.

For now, he could just spend some time with Luke. The officer had always been like a father-figure to him anyway, and Simon enjoyed his company. He was a calming presence, and someone Simon trusted. Even if Simon couldn’t tell him what was going on, it was still nice.

 

Luke eyed Simon suspiciously as he happily dug into his food.

He was hiding something. And he’d covered for Magnus.

Why had Magnus left? Had the boy got tired of the work and decided to sneak out to some party? Or was something actually wrong?

Luke really didn’t like the sound of this.

There was a cold, unpleasant feeling tingling down Luke’s spine. He had an unfortunate feeling that something was beginning. Something big.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

“I thought you said that you left your phone at school?” Alec asked, sighing as they entered the library.

“I thought I did!” Isabelle said, shrugging. “But then I remembered that the day before your _date_ , I went to the library to study in peace. Mom and Dad were arguing, remember?”

“When aren’t they?” Alec muttered.

“When one of them is out of town,” Isabelle responded with false cheer.

Alec acquiesced her point.

They made their way to the third floor, slipping through the STAFF ONLY door and…

Alec frowned. The board that was usually thrown over the entrance was knocked aside. He glanced at his sister– Izzy seemed to have noticed, too, because she her eyes were narrowed and her footfalls quieted as she carefully slipped through. They were both completely silent.

Alec followed after, listening closely. There were muffled sounds coming from deeper within the old apartment, incoherent and blended together.

He stepped ahead of Isabelle and through the dusty doorway, walking past the walls of photographs and doodles and finally…

Thy turned the corner, preparing for the worst.

The one thing Alec most definitely did not expect to see what _Magnus,_ of all people, on the floor. He was curled up against the wall, knees to his chest and face paler than Alec had ever seen. He was shaking like a leaf, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

The worst part? His breath was coming in shuddering gasps, like he was suffocating or crying really hard. His cheeks were slightly flushed and- yes, they were glimmering with tears, barely visible in the dim light.

“Oh my god,” Isabelle said, shock coloring her voice.

Shock and confusion were blaring in Alec’s head, but they were overridden by worry.

Alec dropped to his knees by Magnus, hands hovering uncertainly over him. He wasn’t sure if he should touch him or not right now.

“Hey,” he said, trying to keep his voice soft and soothing. “Hey, Magnus, are you okay?”

 _Dumb fucking question, of course he wasn’t fucking okay_ –

“Alec, he’s hyperventilating,” Isabelle said, crouching beside him with concern clear in her brown eyes.

“Magnus, _breathe,_ alright, breathe with me–” Alec tried, keeping his voice as even and calm as he could manage.

He was still unresponsive, eyes tightly shut and trembling–

“What is he doing here?” Isabelle asked, looking over at him worriedly.

“I don’t know, but look at him! Something’s wrong,” Alec said, trying not to panic. “I–”

“Keep talking,” Isabelle urged.

Alec turned back to Magnus, hesitantly putting his hands on his shoulders. Magnus didn’t flinch away, thankfully– in fact, the tension in his shoulders eased minutely. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

“Listen to my voice,” he said softly. When someone was having a panic attack, you were supposed to get them to focus on one thing, right? And their breathing. _Shit._ Alec didn’t know what he was doing. “You’re okay, you’re safe. Breath with me.”

Alec really hoped he was helping, being reassuring. He breathed exaggeratedly, trying to get Magnus to follow along. And, miraculously, he responded– his eyes flickered open only for a moment, but he began to breath more evenly, ragged gasps slowing into shaky exhales.

“What’s wrong with him–?” Isabelle asked.

“I think he’s having a panic attack–”

“I _know_ that, but what could’ve triggered it? And why come here?”

Alec turned his attention back to the task at hand, choosing not to dwell on her question just yet.

The trembling had gotten better, although his breathing was still awful and labored, but at least now he was following the steady pattern Alec was setting. “That’s it,” Alec said softly, “That’s it. Breathe, okay? One… two… three…”

Alec was pretty sure he was making a fool of himself, and he had no idea if this was helping. It wasn’t like he had time to google it, so he was just going off the limited knowledge he had.

He glanced up only to find Izzy had gone– hopefully to get a bottle of water or something. When he looked back, Magnus’s eyes were opening.

For a second– a _split second_ – Alec could’ve sworn they were… yellow. Or gold.

Then, Magnus’s opened all the way, red-rimmed and watery, and they were the same beautiful brown color.

_Must’ve been the light, playing tricks on me._

His breathing was still a little shaky and uneven, but he looked aware now, conscious.

He gave an owlish blink, brown eyes wide and startled, before he seemed to recognize Alec.

“Al…Alexander?” he asked, voice hoarse and quiet.

“Yeah,” Alec said, slowly taking his hands from Magnus’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“I’m…” Magnus looked around, hesitant and unsure. “I’m fine.”

Isabelle came back in the room, holding her phone up. “Google says we should five things h– Oh. You’re…” she slowed to a stop. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Magnus repeated, “I’m fine.”

“What happened?” asked Alec. Now that the overwhelming worry was abated, his curiosity and confusion were eagerly awaiting an answer.

“Why are you here?” asked Isabelle bluntly.

Magnus flinched. “Sorry,” he said automatically. “I… I wanted to go somewhere safe where they couldn’t find me.”

“They?” Alec asked, brow furrowing. “Did someone hurt you?”

“N-no,” Magnus said hurriedly, “Nothing like that. I just… I just needed to get away. Is all. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alec said. “I don’t mind– Izzy?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “None of us mind you coming here, Magnus,” she said. “Especially for hiding. As long as it’s not from gangs.”

Magnus laughed weakly. “No gangs,” he said. “I promise.”

“Who, then?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus’s lips tightened. “Luke,” he admitted. “And Simon. It’s not… it’s not their fault. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alec’s thoughts were almost too loud and quick to follow. _Luke wouldn’t ever hurt him and Simon’s harmless, he’s like a declawed kitten_ – and _Something they said or did triggered something. A bad memory? What happened? Is he okay?_ and the one that was probably the loudest: _He came here because he feels safe here_ – _!_

“Are you gonna be alright?” Isabelle asked.

Magnus cringed slightly, pulling himself to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He picked something gleaming from off the floor– a ring– but didn’t put it on. “Yeah,” he said, slightly unsteady as he stepped forward. “Yeah, I’ll be– I’ll be fine. I’ll leave, don’t worry.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Isabelle said. “Where are you going? I thought you were avoiding Luke?”

“I am,” Magnus admitted. “But–”

“And we don’t have any plans tonight, do we Alec?”

“Uh, no,” Alec said. “I think Jace wanted to go to a party.”

“So you can stay here,” Isabelle beamed, turning back to Magnus. He looked startled, like a deer in the headlights. “And we can have a Disney marathon!”

Magnus looked at a loss for words.

“You don’t have to,” Alec added hastily.

“No, that– that sounds lovely.” Magnus said, smiling slightly and glancing at his feet.

“Great!” Isabelle said, grinning. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway, since you’re dating my brother now.”

Magnus looked almost amused. “The infamous shovel talk?”

“No,” Isabelle said, “Alec can totally kill you himself if you’re a douchebag. Just talking.”

“Should we invite Jace–?” Alec almost added _and the others,_ but the “others” would be Clary and Simon, and if they invited everyone _but_ Simon he’d want to know what was going on.

“Sure,” Isabelle shrugged. “Magnus, what do you think?”

 

Magnus thought this was all _unbelievable,_ that’s what Magnus thought.

They were just… they were just making plans!

Alec hadn’t pushed for an explanation, they weren’t angry he’d snuck into their special place. They just… they just offered _a movie night._

“Uh, Magnus?”

Magnus blinked, looking back up at Alec. “Yes?”

“Do you want Jace over for movie night, too?”

“Sure,” Magnus said. It was their… place, after all. He was just glad they were letting him stay a little longer.

He wasn’t ready to face…

To face Simon, and what Simon knew. Luke, and the inevitable questions and anger about him running away.

But Jace should be fine. He didn’t even know Jace, and he no doubt that Jace didn’t give a shit about him, so he probably wouldn’t ask too many questions.

Honestly, Magnus wasn’t sure what to think of this.

He wasn’t sure he even wanted to stay. It wasn’t the same as that… that wonderful, wonderful night he’d spent with Alec. That had just been the two of them, and Magnus had found himself inexplicably trusting him.

This was going to be them, _plus_ two people Magnus had never really talked to, one of which had just seen him in a rather… compromised position. Magnus was not fond of being vulnerable in front of people, even people he _did_ trust.

There was no way he’d really be able to relax.

But it was either this, or go back to the Fairchilds’. Face Luke for running away. Maybe get yelled at. And then soon enough, he’d have to face Simon.

But despite it all, despite all the trouble it was already causing… Magnus couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Simon was a good guy. Magnus didn’t know him very well, but from the hours he’d spent with Simon, it was clear that he had a kind heart, even if he also had a motormouth. He didn’t deserve to be hurt– or worse, to die.

The shelf could’ve seriously injured or killed him. Magnus didn’t regret stopping that.

Even though it meant Simon had seen his magic. Even though it meant someone knew his secret, and he felt unsafe and exposed.

“Magnus, are you okay?”

Alec’s concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Y-yes. I’m fine,” Magnus said, trying to sound calm and unbothered.

Isabelle had left them alone, possibly to go retrieve blondie. It was just the two of them, standing in the dusty little room at the back of the library apartment.

Alec bit his lip. “I don’t think you are,” he said hesitantly. “And if you want to… talk about it or something… I’m here. I mean, if you don’t, that’s fine, I just–”

He hurried to correct himself, seemingly afraid of offending him.

Magnus looked down at his hands, twisting one of his rings around his finger. “Not now,” he said quietly. “Maybe another time.”

It was kind of terrifying that he _meant_ that. Not to say he was planning on revealing his magic anytime soon, but… maybe someday.

Alec reached forward, and his hand slowly curled around Magnus’s. Magnus glanced up at him, almost startled. His eyes had a soft, almost warm look in them.

Magnus almost didn’t recognize the emotion in Alec’s eyes. Affection. It had been a while since anyone had directed that at him.

After a long moment of staring into Alec’s eyes, Magnus blinked and looked away, flushing slightly despite himself. What was he doing? This wasn’t a stupid romance movie. Staring into Alec's eye soulfully was probably creepy, and definitely not romantic.

Alec’s fingers clenched around his for a moment. Then he said, almost briskly as if to ignore the awkwardness of what had just happened, “What movie do you wanna watch? You’re our guest, so you get first pick.”

Magnus thought for a moment, deciding he was just fine with the subject change. He remembered a story Ragnor had told him about an adventure he’d once had– one that Magnus was entirely sure had been false, but he had always listened to, anyway.

“Got any pirate movies?” he asked, letting himself grin.

Alec thought for a moment, tension relaxing from his shoulders. “Muppet Treasure Island, or Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“The second one,” Magnus said decisively. “I never liked the Muppets much. Ugh. Puppets.”

“Good choice,” Alec said, sharing a grin with him. He walked into the other room, back towards the main room.

Isabelle met him in the doorway. “Jace is on his way,” she said cheerfully. “What are we watching?”

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

It was awkward at first. It was definitely awkward.

While they’d been waiting for blondie to arrive, Magnus sat next to Alec, but it wasn’t like the other night. They weren’t pressed close, Magnus wasn’t relaxed into his side. In fact, there was actually a distance between them. Not much, but calculated enough that they didn’t touch.

Isabelle sat on Magnus’s other side. Honestly, she was delightful. She had a wonderful sense of humor– and of fashion– and she had apparently had taken it in stride not to make the evening even _close_ to how awkward it could have been.

She even complimented Magnus’s eye-shadow– even though Magnus was certain it was probably smudged and ruined by now.

All in all, he rather liked Alexander’s sister.

Jace, not so much. He complained quite a bit, and apparently, he was really into the romance of the film. He was more annoying than anything, but he did have at least one advantage. As they didn’t have any extra chairs, Jace sat on the other side of Alec. This meant that Alec had to move over and ended up practically pulling Magnus into his lap.

Other than a smug side-eyed look from Isabelle, no one acknowledged how Magnus was leaning into Alec, pathetically relishing his body heat.

Maybe it was stupid, but Magnus did enjoy the close contact. Even though it didn’t show much, Magnus had always been an affectionate person. He liked being touched– platonically, in this case. So it was nice, even though he still couldn’t completely relax.

He actually really enjoyed the movie. For one, Jack Sparrow– sorry, _Captain_ – was an interesting character, in all his ambiguity and quirkiness. And he had good taste, if odd.

(Isabelle almost convinced him to dress as Captain Jack for Halloween– a celebration that he, surprisingly, usually managed to celebrate– but he had traditionally been going as a cat for years now. It was cheap, to find some black clothes and a cheap headband and use eyeliner for the whiskers. But the best part was, he could lower his glamour and get all sorts of compliments. He could almost pretend they were actually complimenting his eyes instead of his costume.)

All in all, Magnus ended up successfully getting his mind off of his problems. Even if keeping up his unbothered, flippant façade was a bit of pain, it was worth being able to stay a little longer.

They were well into the fourth movie when Magnus realized the others had fallen silent a while back. Glancing over, they were all asleep. Jace was snoring quietly, Isabelle looked like she might be half-awake but she certainly wasn’t coherent, and Alec was dozing, eyes closed and head tipped back.

He flicked off the movie, resolving to finish it later. It was late. He should probably go.

Magnus couldn’t help the small, fond smile he gave looking at the three of them. The Lightwoods had been kind to him, even though he’d basically broken into their little clubhouse without permission. Even Jace had been tolerable.

He carefully extracted himself from the couch, pushing aside Alec’s arm– which had been thrown around his shoulders– as gently as possible. He looked around for something to write on, spotting an old sticky-note pad and a pen.

He scribbled out a short note– **_Thanks for the movie night :)_** –and stuck it deliberately on blondie’s forehead, careful not to wake him up. It fluttered up and down slightly with his snores. Magnus suppressed a giggle.

Magnus picked up his bag, looking back at the couch as he turned to leave. He sighed. He probably shouldn’t leave him like this, but he didn’t want to move them, either.

He thought for a moment. Then Magnus looked around, finally locating and grabbing the blanket from the armrest of the couch, thankfully not underneath anyone. He draped it over Jace and Isabelle, then tugged a second one out and placed it over Alec.

Isabelle stirred slightly, but she didn’t attempt to get up or speak, so Magnus assumed it was safe. He bit his lip, then pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s forehead.

“Thanks for tonight,” he whispered, even though he knew Alec couldn’t hear him. It seemed unbearably loud in the stillness of the apartment, but none of them responded.

Magnus withdrew, finally grabbing his bag again and carefully pulling a ring from the front pocket. He’d snuck it in there earlier, but the charm on it should still be active. Sure enough, he felt the magic ripple over him as he slipped it on. It was weak and flickering, but it was late enough where he probably wouldn’t be seen, anyway.

 

It didn’t take that long to walk to the Fairchilds' house. He took his usual way in– the window– and collapsed on the bed.

He fell asleep quickly, not even bothering to change.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my favorite chapter, but it is tolerable. wait until we get to the Confrontation between simon and magnus- hopefully coming soon!
> 
> GUYS!! GUESS WHAT!!!
> 
> the wonderful @magnuscaresalot drew me a thing!! aah!!  
>   
> this literally gave me the motivation i needed to finally finish this chapter! so if you've been waiting for an update, thank them!  
> and honestly tho isn't it so good?? i love it so much tbh
> 
> **for original post on their blog, go[here.](https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/post/162935144319/welp-time-for-bed-for-me-thesorrowoflizards)  They also write  _amazing_ fics [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot)**


	13. We're Almost To The Drama So Enjoy It While You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jocelyn, it's one step forward and two steps back. For Simon, it's two steps forward and one step back. For Alec it's just a step forward, but it's not really, is it? Sitting together at lunch isn't much of a step. It's a baby step.  
> All in all, it's a lot of stepping.

 

Magnus woke up to a cat on his chest.

Chairman Meow licked his face. Magnus wrinkled his nose, sitting up and causing the cat to tumble from his chest with an irritated meow.

It was early– Magnus had slept restlessly, dreams invaded by dark memories that were better left in the past.

He wondered if Luke was up yet.

Magnus stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Chairman Meow curled up next to him at some point, a small, warm blob pressed against his side.

Finally, he couldn’t ignore the grumbling of his stomach any longer and he reluctantly slipped from under the sheets. Miraculously, the Chairman didn’t seem too disturbed, simply blinking slowly at him as he pulled on a shirt.

He cautiously opened his door, peering out into the hallway. Silent and empty.

Magnus quietly slunk down the hall, managing to get to the kitchen without any trouble or noise.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, he gave a relieved sigh, opening one of the cabinets in search for some sort of small breakfast. Cereal, probably.

“You skipped out early yesterday,” someone said behind him.

Magnus jumped, nearly dropping the bowl he was holding and his back practically crashing against the fridge as he leapt back.

Jocelyn stood on the other side of the counter, arms crossed.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Magnus cursed under his breath.

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, not bothering to correct his language. “Any explanation?”

Magnus blinked, a little rapidly. “I wasn’t feeling well,” he said. It wasn’t actually a lie.

“That’s what Simon said,” Jocelyn said, eyebrows raising even more.

Simon had _what?_

He barely stopped himself from stuttering out a string of affirmations, instead gathering himself into some semblance of calm.

“Do you think I’m lying?”

“What do you think?” she asked, eyebrows raising even further.

“I think your eyebrows are trying to escape.”

Jocelyn looked surprised for a moment, glancing up as if to look at her own brows, before scowling playfully. “Oh, ha ha,” she said.

After a long moment with no further response from Magnus other than a blank stare, she sighed. “You want some cookies? I feel like cookies.”

“…Cookies?” Magnus asked, a little incredulous. “For breakfast?”

“I’m in the mood,” Jocelyn said, shrugging. “And you’re the only one who likes my cookies. What, you complaining?”

Magnus shook his head, putting the bowl back in the cabinet quietly.

She grinned, opening the fridge and looking around for cookie dough. “So what’s up, kiddo?”

Magnus blinked at her. “Nothing,” he shrugged.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. “Oh, yeah,” she said, pulling a roll of cookie dough from the fridge and shutting the door. “I remember _that_ excuse. C’mon, you couldn’t at least put a little effort into it? I would have accepted ‘the sky’ as an answer, you know.”

“Really, nothing’s wrong,” Magnus insisted. “I– I’m fine, okay?”

“I didn’t ask if you were fine,” Jocelyn pointed out, carefully peeling open the wrapper. “I asked what was up. But I _do_ know that any time anyone says ‘I’m fine’, they almost always mean the exact opposite.”

Magnus huffed. “Well, I don’t. I’m fine.”

“There it is again.”

Magnus sighed dramatically. “I am _okay._ Better?”

Jocelyn stopped what she was doing with the cookies, shaking her head. “Magnus,” she started, then faltered, cutting herself off. Magnus stared at her flatly.

“We’re here for you,” she said finally, voice softer. “You know that, right, kiddo? I got your back.”

Magnus’s lips tightened.

“We care about you,” Jocelyn continued softly. “We’re not going to give up on you.”

“You don’t know _anything,_ ” he hissed. “Leave me _alone._ I’m not your son, and you don’t care about me. I don’t need your _pity._ ”

Taken aback, Jocelyn nearly stepped back in surprise. Apparently, she’d hit a sore spot.

Magnus’s fists were clenched at his sides, and he was shaking slightly.

He turned and fled, footsteps heavy and fast as he ran to his room.

Jocelyn sighed. Perhaps she’d pushed too far. Vaguely, she remembered what the social worker woman had said about Magnus being tossed around from foster home to foster home, about how they’d all given up on him. How alone he must’ve felt…

She wondered how many people had promised him they had his back. How many had broken that promise. How many had given up.

Well, she refused to. Even if she had to be endlessly patient, she was going to get through to Magnus.

He needed help. He needed a family.

Jocelyn was more than willing to give that to him.

The oven beeped insistently, breaking her from her thoughts.

With a loud sigh, Jocelyn opened the door and shoved the cookies in.

There was another thing: now who was going to help her eat these cookies?

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Magnus fled.

Shit. _Shit._ Jocelyn’s words swam through his mind as he raced up the stairs and into his room.

_We care about you. We won’t give up._

No. No, she couldn’t–

No. No. No. Being with Alec was bad enough, Simon _knowing_ was bad enough.

Jocelyn– caring, warm Jocelyn– swearing to never give up… fuck, what if something happened? What if Asmodeous came back and Jocelyn investigated, stuck her nose somewhere it didn’t belong? Or worse, what if he never came– and eventually, Magnus told her everything and she rejected him because of who– no, of _what_ – he was?

His breath began to get faster, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

No. No, not right now, he couldn’t… he needed to calm down. Breath in… and out. In, out.

Magnus scrambled to remember the breathing exercises he’d taught himself.

It took him a moment, but he got it.

  1. 7\. 9.



He wasn’t too far, he could stop this, couldn’t he? Calm down?

 _Breath in._ Five heartbeats.

 _Hold._ Seven heartbeats.

 _Exhale._ Nine heartbeats.

_Repeat._

Five.

Seven.

Nine.

_It wasn’t so bad, was it?_

Five.

Seven.

Nine.

_Nothing would happen. It had been over a year. Asmodeous probably wouldn’t come back._

Five.

Seven.

Nine.

_Simon seemed decent enough. Maybe he wouldn’t tell anyone._

Five.

Seven.

Nine.

_He didn’t tell Luke…_

Five.

Seven.

Nine.

_And Alec… Alec was… amazing._

Magnus could feel his breath getting less uneven and ragged. It was working. He was doing… he was okay. He was fine. Everything was… everything was fine. For now. Everything was fine.

He thought it like a mantra, convincing himself.

_Everything was fine._

Magnus knew he couldn’t keep doing this. He couldn’t keep getting his hopes up ( _one step forward)_ and then pushing them all away again _(two steps back)_.

Maybe he’d apologize to Jocelyn...

He glanced at the clock.

 _Shit._ It would have to wait until after school–

He was already late for his first hour as it was.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-several hours later, at lunchtime-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

They sat together at lunch, like always.

It was pretty typical day, actually. Jace was flirting with Clary, who was oblivious, Simon was hotly debating something with Isabelle, and Clary was doodling something on a napkin.

Alec, however, would usually be making sarcastic comments or annoying Jace. But today, he seemed to be staring off into space, thinking of something (or  _someone)_  else.

Alec had gone off to get his tray, still absent-minded and they were all chattering amongst themselves.

But all-in-all, it was barely noticeable. The day seemed average in all respects.

...But one.

There was a small cough. Isabelle and the others looked up.

Magnus Bane stood there, fidgeting slightly (which seemed out of character) as he looked down at them.

“Would you mind if I sat here?” he asked, nodding to the spot right next to them at the lunch table and trying very hard to sound bored instead of hopeful or awkward.

Clary narrowed her eyes, but Isabelle beamed. “Of course,” she said brightly.

Magnus’s lips quirked in a quick smile that was gone as soon as it had appeared, slipping into his chair and setting his tray down.

He ignored the whispers from nearby tables– apparently, they’d noticed he wasn’t sitting alone today– and picked up his fork. Hopefully Alec would be here soon.

As if summoned, Alec walked up with his own tray.

As soon as he spotted Magnus, he found himself smiling. Magnus was _here._ At his lunch table.

Alec immediately sat in the chair next to him, grinning. “Hey,” he said, voice warm and welcoming. He resisted the urge to kiss Magnus, unsure if he would welcome such a public gesture.

Magnus smiled back, small but genuine.

Isabelle watched them with a certain… curiosity.

She’d caught a glimpse of what she’d dubbed “Alec’s Magnus” last night, during movie night.

He’d been startlingly _different_ than he was at school; and yet when he’d come to school this morning, he’d been exactly the same: swaggering into class late without a care in the world, no sign of redness in his eyes or a smile on his lips.

Not to mention that night, he’d had a _panic attack._ And why or about what, she had no idea. He was a mystery, an infuriating mystery.

Isabelle supposed it was none of her business, but then, he was dating her brother. And her brother’s happiness was _very much_ her business.

“So, Magnus,” she said, keeping her voice light. “How’s your day been?”

Magnus blinked up at her, apparently not expecting to be addressed. “Nothing special,” he shrugged. When after a moment he didn’t continue, Clary broke the awkward silence.

“Why do you want to sit with us?” Clary asked, eyebrows raised. Here tone was flat, but not necessarily unkind. Alec shot her a look, which she ignored.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “If you want me to leave, you can just say so,” he said tightly.

“Nah, man, you should stay!” Simon interjected, a little nervously but with his usual lopsided grin. “I’d love to get to know Alec’s new boyfriend better.”

Magnus’s eyes went wide at that. He made as if to get up, but Alec gently caught his wrist. “Stay?” he asked softly.

Magnus almost immediately sank back into his chair, relaxing slightly. Simon’s eyes followed the movement.

“Aw, you guys are cute,” Jace said, somehow sounding both mocking and genuine at the same time.

“Shut up, Jace,” Alec said, rolling his eyes, but he made no move to get closer to Magnus again.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his chair, glancing over at Simon, but didn’t try to leave.

“So… you didn’t answer the question,” Clary pointed out, cocking an eyebrow. “Why do you want to sit with us?”

Alec resisted the urge to kick her under the table.

Magnus leaned back in his chair, hitching one leg over the other and raising an eyebrow– the picture of some casual punk. “What does it matter?” he challenged, even though he was wondering the same thing.

Clary clenched her jaw. “What _matters,”_ she says, “Is that you’re doing this to annoy me.”

“Doing _what?_ Sitting at your lunch table? Maybe I just want to sit with my boyfriend!” Magnus blurted out angrily, sitting up straighter.

There was a beat.

Magnus seemed to realize what he’d just said, a blush tinging his cheeks, but he refused to take it back. Alec beamed at him.

“See?” Isabelle grinned cheerily. “He’s fine, Clary. The only danger Alec is in is the danger of eating whatever the school put on his tray.”

Alec frowned down at his food, poking the wet, brown lump of what was supposed to be some sort of pasta and meat. “Izzy has a point,” he grimaced.

“I- I never said this was about Alec and _him_ dating,” Clary said, sounding a little offended.

“Yeah, but you–” Isabelle began, eyebrows raised, but was interrupted by Alec shaking his head. He gave her a pleading look to just let it drop. She reluctantly backed down, palms spread in mock surrender.

“Fine,” she said, “But you two seriously need to talk it out.”

She picked up the sandwich she’d packed, taking a bite.

Magnus sat awkwardly still, not touching his food.

“So how did you two meet, anyway?” Jace asked, motioning between Magnus and Alec with his fork. “I mean, I know when you met, but what like, brought you two together or whatever?”

They glanced at each other.

“Alec’s very sarcastic,” Magnus said at the same time that Alec said, “He kept _flirting_ with me.”

Isabelle laughed. “That sounds about right,” she said.

“I still don’t believe it.” Jace said, turning to Magnus. There was no malice in his gaze, but Magnus still suppressed a flinch. “How’d you get Alec Tightpants to loosen up?”

“Tightpants?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Alec interjected playfully. “He is quite _magical._ ”

Magnus choked on his drink, coughing violently. Simon sent him a wide-eyed look.

“You okay?” Isabelle asked.

“Fine,” Magnus said, wheezing slightly. “I just– swallowed funny, that’s all. I’m fine.”

"Magical?" he distantly heard Simon ask, his tone unreadable. He didn't hear Isabelle's reply, their voices fading into a murmur.

When he’d finished coughing, he kept his eyes downwards, avoiding their eyes. He didn’t even realize it, but he was curling in on himself.

He felt small, and he could feel the burn of Simon’s stare.

 _Magical?_ replayed in his head like a broken record. Magical. 

Alec shot him a concerned look, reaching for him.

Magnus glanced up, head tilted downward as he looked through his eyelashes. He felt the warmth of Alec’s palm pressed between his shoulder blades, a comforting weight resting gently on his back.

“You okay?” he asked, echoing Isabelle’s words. His voice was quieter, however, so much that Simon and the others would have to strain to hear it.

Magnus’s lip caught between his teeth, and he nodded. “I’m fine,” he repeated, softer.

Clary was looking between them, bewildered and slightly angry. Simon and Jace were similarly confused, glancing between them as if to decipher some puzzle.

Magnus shook away the moment, breaking their locked gazes, although he did not push Alec’s hand off.

Alec hesitantly withdrew his hand. Magnus felt the loss of his touch like a brand, but said nothing. He was fine. Absolutely _fine._

 

The rest of lunch was uneventful, time passing with idle conversation and the curious looks Alec’s friends not-so-subtly sent his way.

Alec seemed to move a little closer with each minute, leaning towards him more as if attracted by a magnet. Magnus found he didn’t mind.

Simon, on the other hand, also seemed to be staring more. Magnus found that he _did_ mind.

He hadn’t seen any sign of Simon telling anyone. At least, no one had confronted him yet, or told him to leave and never come back.

But that didn’t mean he was safe.

Even Alec’s presence didn’t completely soothe his nerves. He couldn’t help but worry.

And when lunch was over, his fears were proven founded.

He and Alec parted with a chaste kiss, soft and quick, before Alec had to hurry off back to his classroom.

But before Magnus could go his own way, a pleased little flush on his cheeks, he found himself pulled aside into a darker side hallway.

He fought back, immediately pinning his attacker to the wall and putting his forearm to the unknown person’s throat.

“Hey, hey!” Simon exclaimed, eyes wide as he glanced down. “It’s just me!”

Magnus’s grip only loosened slightly, and he narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

“Nothing,” Simon protested. “Just to talk.”

“I have class,” Magnus said flatly.

“Oh, c’mon,” Simon said. “You skip class all the time, and my next hour’s study hall. We need to talk about this.”

“No, I don’t think we do,” Magnus said, releasing Simon and backing away slightly. “I should go.”

“I’m not gonna rat you out,” Simon tried desperately. “Really! I just wanna talk.”

Magnus paused, considering it. He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. But did he have a choice?

“Talk about what?” he asked, voice shaking.

“You know what,” Simon said quietly. “The whole…” he wiggled his fingers in an odd gesture. “… _magic_ thing,” he whispered.

Magnus looked both ways almost violently, searching desperately to make sure no one had heard. But there was no one nearby.

“Shut up,” he hissed. “You’re gonna get… just _stop.”_

“Then we’ll go somewhere else,” Simon said. “I just… I’m worried about you, dude.”

 

And he was.

Magnus’s paranoid behavior, the way he looked so afraid. Something was wrong here and Simon wanted to help.

Magnus stared at him for a long moment.

His dark brown eyes were uncharacteristically scared.

“Fine,” he said after what seemed like hours, voice almost a whisper. “Fine.”

Simon opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. “I… I didn’t think I’d get this far,” he admitted awkwardly. “Uh, where should we go?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but his hands were still shaking. “I have a place,” he said.

The hallway had cleared, but they heard the murmur of voices and footsteps approaching.

Magnus hissed through his teeth. “Come here,” he whispered, holding out a hand and gesturing.

“Wha-?” “ _Come here.”_

Magnus pulled Simon closer. “Stay close,” he hissed, waving a hand and letting blue sparks fall from his fingertips, pulling an invisibility spell over them just as the people rounded the corner and walked right past them, disappearing into a nearby room.

Simon’s eyes were impossibly wide when Magnus turned back to him, still gripping his wrist tightly. He could feel the… _something_ in the air around him, which was, unknown to him, the spell.

“What was that?” he asked, awe in his voice.

“Invisibility charm,” Magnus whispered back, “We have to be standing close for it to cover both of us. …But even if they can't see us, they can still hear us. Come on, we need to go.”

Simon gaped, but Magnus was already pulling him ahead.

Okay. So. Bane was definitely a secret wizard.

 _...Fuck,_ what had Simon gotten himself into?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to y’all who spotted the kane chronicles reference ha
> 
> alternate title to this chapter: “you’re walking in the woods. there’s no one around and your phone is dead… and then out of the corner of your eye, you spot him: the author.” with the tagline “wait! he isn’t dead! shia surprise”
> 
> wow I reread this like a gazillion times as I tried to write this chapter and i?? hate my writing?? but don’t worry I’m gonna keep writing this. the good shit’s still coming up ;)  
> also I hate this chapter?? the fuckclustered pov, the awkward transitioning… fuck… it sucks… but like I said I got some Good Shit planned, shit I’ve been wanting to write since literally the beginning of this fic, coming up. and the ~drama~ should hopefully start soon, too, so??? keep posted I guess??  
> thanks again to @magnuscaresalot for some motivation (see: amazing new icon! also shes a great sounding board :D)
> 
> also at the very end the writing style gets all weird because my mom started watching phantom of the opera and now I have the sudden urge to talk/write all fancy and shit so?? idek


	14. Magnus is a Sullen Secret Wizard™, Simon is a Dork, and Flashbacks Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Simon and Magnus BROTP _RISES!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i got out another chapter wow!!!
> 
>  
> 
> _italics is flashbacks btw_
> 
>  
> 
> also **WARNING:** sort of graphic description of violence/violence aftermath? not super graphic but not PG either. minor character death. mentions of child abuse.

 

 

 

Once they’d gotten far enough from the school, Magnus let go of his hand like it was on fire.

Simon could still feel the buzz of the invisibility charm under his skin, but whenever he got too far from Magnus it seemed to fade, so he made sure to stay at the same pace as the other boy.

The silence was tense.

Luckily, it didn’t take long for them to get to… wherever it was Magnus was taking them.

Which was apparently a fenced off and dirty beach in a relatively abandoned corner of town.

Simon felt the charm dissipate- like the air had suddenly become thinner.

Magnus went ahead of him, tossing his bag over then effortlessly climbing over the fence and landing on his feet on the other side. Simon frowned and clumsily began to climb- or attempt to.

After a few minutes of little progress, Magnus sighed. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Climbing this fence,” Simon said, not climbing the fence.

“No, you’re… ambitiously fondling it. Just…” he sighed. “Just stop, I’ll handle it.”

Simon reluctantly backed away from the fence, and Magnus stepped forward. He held his arms out, seeming to focus on the fence, and his hands glowed blue.

Simon’s eyes widened as Magnus made a sweeping gesture, light swirling elegantly through his fingers. Just for a second- no, less than a second- he could’ve sworn that Magnus’s eyes flashed a bright gold.

But then it was gone, and the section of fence in front of Simon was rattling and shaking slightly.

The interlocked metal links shuddered and curled in on themselves, untwining from each other to bend back and curl away from the center, creating an opening big enough for Simon to walk through.

“Whoa,” Simon said, eyes round and huge. He stepped through, looking back at the hole with wonder. “Freaky.”

Magnus flinched slightly, but he waved a hand and the fence curled in on itself once again, glowing blue as it weaved itself back together.

He walked forward towards the treeline. “C’mon,” he called back, sounding weary.

Simon followed after, warily trekking through the long grass, stepping on several sharp rocks and nearly tripping multiple times, until he got to the small line of trees. There were enough to obscure wherever Magnus was leading him, but not nearly enough to make a forest.

The foliage was thick, and Magnus seemed to effortlessly push it aside, not getting any dirt on him. How he managed not to get smacked in the face and chest by multiple branches like Simon did, Simon wasn’t sure.

But finally, after what seemed like forever- although in actuality, it couldn’t have been longer than five to ten minutes- Simon arrived at a clearing.

Magnus was already there, having been a yard or two ahead of Simon the whole time, and was sitting on a large rock. The lake seemed vast, here, and the sand was relatively clear. Simon had lived in the lakeside town of Idris his whole life, but he’d never seen this beach.

He’d been to the lake, of course- it was hard not to, especially as the police station where Luke worked was so close, as was Simon’s house. But he’d never seen this little clearing before.

He supposed it wasn’t surprising. It was fenced off, after all, and Clary was the one who liked to ignore warning signs.

“I come here to think,” Magnus said, sighing as he plopped down on the boulder. “And to practice…” he trailed off, wiggling his fingers slightly.

“Yeah, speaking of that,” Simon said. “What the hell, man?”

Magnus blinked. “What?”

“You have _magic powers._ You don’t just drop that on someone and then never talk about it again.”

“I didn’t drop it on you,” Magnus said, sounding slightly irritated.

“Well, you saved my life!” Simon exclaimed. “And… thank you, for that, _really._ But… what’s going _on?_ Are you in danger?”

Magnus pursed his lips. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

Seeing the look on Magnus’s face, Simon frowned. He sat down on the sand, not really caring that it was getting all over his jeans. At least it wasn’t in his underwear.

“Are you okay with me asking all these questions? Because while I really, _really_ want to know what’s going on and try to help, I get it if you want me to, uh, buzz off.” He thought for a moment. “Unless it puts Alec or one of my other friends in danger. Then that’s not cool, buddy.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus said, waving him off. “I just… I don’t even know where to start.”

Simon sighed. “Okay, uh. How did you get magic powers? Did someone teach you?”

“I was… I was born like this,” Magnus said haltingly. “And two people- two people very important to me tried to teach me. Help me. But they were killed.”

Somehow, it hadn’t really hit Simon that this could be bigger and darker than he’d thought. He’d considered the possibility of some comic book backstory, but it’d been exactly that in his head- a story.

But people were _dead._ Seeing the honest grief in Magnus’s eyes was… heartbreaking.

“What happened?” Simon asked, voice hushed.

Magnus’s face darkened. “My father happened.”

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

_“Ragnor?”_

_Magnus opened the door, looking around. “Ragnor, I’m home…”_

_“Catarina?” He was pretty sure that she was at work, but if Ragnor wasn’t here… “Anyone home?”_

_He felt uneasy, even though he didn’t know why. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling. Unconsciously, he let blue tendrils of magic gather in his palms, swirling gently between his fingers, ready to become sharp and deadly if needed._

_“Anyone?” he called out again, quieter this time._

_The house was silent. Eerily silent._

_He stepped forward cautiously. He heard something creak in the next room._

_All senses on high alert, Magnus crept into the next room as quietly as he could._

_Only to stifle a gasp and stumble back._

_Horns’s tank had been knocked over and was shattered on the ground, the lizard himself still on the floor and… blackened. Charred._

_Magnus’s heart ached and he stumbled back further, back colliding with the door frame. The magic in his palms had become orange, pulsing violently around his hands._

_“What… what the hell…?” he whispered._

_He knelt beside the fallen lizard, magic dying down to a faint blue glow as his hands gently hovered over Ragnor’s now dead pet._

_“What’s going on?”_

_The carpet around Horns had been scorched and blackened, the arid scent of burnt flesh and cloth invading Magnus’s nostrils._

_No one answered._

_And then a voice cut through the silence, Ragnor’s voice, loud and desperate- **“Magnus, run!”**_

_Magnus did run, but he ran towards the sound of his voice rather than away. “Ragnor, what’s going o-”_

_His voice died in his throat as he turned the corner._

_Asmodeous stood there, looming over Magnus. Ragnor was in the corner, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead, and there were several henchmen-looking fellows surrounding him._

_And at Asmodeous’s feet lay a still body._

_“C…catarina,” Magnus cried softly, voice trembling. “No… no…”_

_But she was gone._

_She was lying broken on the floor, eyes open and unseeing, blood pooled under her. Half of her face was hidden in shadow, but Magnus could see reddened, blackened skin creeping just into his line of sight._

_A burn._

_No._

_No. No, please. no. no no nononononononononononononononono-_

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

“Your father? What does he have to do with this?”

“He’s… not a good man,” Magnus said quietly. “And he _always_ finds me.”

Simon bit his lip. “So were you born with powers just… naturally? Is it a genetic thing? And your father…” he trailed off.

Magnus shook his head, looking down. “I told you. My father. He… he was a scientist. He liked to _experiment._ ” He spat out the last word like it was poison. “And my mother and I? That’s all we were to him. Experiments.”

He rubbed his wrists self-consciously, wrapping his arms around himself. He was very aware of the needle marks and scars littering his upper arms. Usually he kept them glamoured, but he didn’t always bother, whether out of exhaustion or simply because he forgot.

Unfortunately, the motion drew Simon’s eyes to exactly where Magnus didn’t want them.

Magnus didn’t notice how Simon’s eyes widened, making the connection between the little pocked scars Magnus was rubbing and the _experiments._ He was too busy thinking back…

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

_“Please, ayah,” the little boy whimpered out. He was young, very young. “I don’t understand… what’s going on?”_

_His father had been pulling him down the long, plain hallway, towards a pair of white doors. Magnus didn’t know this place. He didn’t like it._

_His father had simply told him to get in the car and brought him here, to a strange remote building. The building was blurry in Magnus’s memory, like the edges of a worn photograph. The memory focused on the little boy and his father, and everything else faded into insignificance._

_“You’re very special,” his father said, his grin filled with false warmth and sharp teeth. “It’s okay, Maggie. You’ll be fine. This will only hurt a little bit.”_

_The little boy hunched his shoulders. He hated being called Maggie. He hated it when his ayah got like this._

_“Ayah, please,” he managed, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m scared.”_

_“It’s alright, Magnus,” his father said, grabbing his wrist once more and dragging him forward. He had to stoop to hold his son properly, and when the little boy struggled away, his father sighed and scooped him up. “We have to go.”_

_The little boy was carried through the double doors, then down another hallway, before finally being lead into a plain, white room. He hid his head in his father’s neck, trembling. Where were they going? Why?_

_His father made no attempt to comfort him._

_The walls were featureless and blank, like something out of a nightmare. There were several men and women in all white with masks covering the lower half of their faces. They’d been quietly chattering among themselves, but once his father opened the door, they fell silent._

_“Take him.” his father said. “Secure him. The tests begin today.”_

_“Sir, are you sure?” a young woman said. She sounded vaguely familiar. “He’s only five or so, isn’t he?”_

_“He’s old enough,” his father bit out, his seemingly calm and controlled demeanor flickering for a moment. Then he was placid and friendly again. “Our research is very important here,” he said. “We wouldn’t want to jeopardize that, would we?”_

_“No, sir,” the woman said meekly._

_The little boy was placed with little care on the cold metal table in the center of the room. He reached for his father, but he had quickly stepped out of his reach._

_One of the others- were they doctors? -ventured closer. “Stay still,” he warned, and he pushed the boy down on the table._

_The little boy scrunched his brows together, trying to get up, but firm hands held him down._

_“Ayah, help!” he cried. “What’s going on?”_

_“You just need a shot or two, okay, Maggie?” his father said soothingly, but his expression was void of any sympathy or concern._

_“I don’t like needles,” the little boy said, but he was ignored._

_The firm hands held him down and he felt a cool cloth wipe his arm for a second. Then the doctor drew a needle from out of the boy’s line of sight and was pressing it to his skin._

_Magnus screamed._

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Simon looked at him, seemingly lost for words at that.

Sensing that Magnus clearly wasn’t going to be any more forthcoming on the subject of his father, he asked, “Are there… others?”

Magnus gave him a blank, dark look. “Probably,” he said. “Does it matter? As far as I know, I’m the only one left that’s… out.”

His face was shuttered.

“…oh.” Simon said quietly.

After a long moment, he asked, “Do you want me to shut up now? I can shut up now.”

Magnus gave a weak laugh. “No, it’s… you’re fine. Just. Maybe a different question?”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Simon asked anxiously.

“I’m sure,” Magnus said, letting out a breath and leaning back slightly. “I’ve… I’ve never actually told anyone any of this. Ragnor and Catarina already knew most of it, and…”

Simon wondered who Ragnor and Catarina were. But this was the most open he’d ever seen Magnus, especially given how cryptic he’d been so far, and he wasn’t about to ruin it by pushing too far.

Magnus looked over at him, surprisingly bashful. “It’s kind of nice to tell someone, even if it’s just a little bit,” he confessed. He looked embarrassed at the admission, and said nothing else.

“So, uh… you’re basically Dr. Strange?” Simon laughed awkwardly, trying to disperse the tension. “You know, all…” he wiggled his fingers, “…magic-y?”

Magnus stared blankly. “Who?”

Simon blinked. “What do you mean… who?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Who’s Dr. Strange? Honestly, I was expecting a Harry Potter joke.”

Right then and there, Simon made a decision.

Magnus Bane was going to be his friend, and Simon was going to introduce him to the wonderful worlds of his favorite fictions, _including_ superheroes.

“I have so much to show you,” Simon said fervently.

“…What?”

Simon grinned, practically bouncing to his feet. “You showed me your magic, I’ll show you mine,” he said. “Or rather, the magic of Marvel. And more, later.”

Magnus looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Dr. Strange is a superhero,” Simon said excitedly. “He was a surgeon, but then- well, I don’t want to ruin it for you. C’mon, this going to be so much fun.”

“Wh- _what?_ ” Magnus demanded, clearly confused and unsure and a little hostile.

That was okay. Simon had befriended crankier cats than this. Hell, even old Mrs. Robinson liked him and she hated everyone! He could _totally_ win over a sullen, secret wizard.

“We should go to my house,” Simon said, waving his hands about. “I have a whole collection of comic books, not to mention the movies! You’ll _love_ it. And even if you don’t love Dr. Strange, I guaranteed I can find you someone.”

“I like Wonder Woman,” Magnus offered bemusedly, sounding a little lost.

“Ah! Good taste,” Simon laughed. “C’mon. I promise no more privacy invading questions. Just introducing my new friend to some amazing movies!”

“Who said we were friends?” Magnus asked lowly, but he didn’t sound angry. He sounded more bewildered and cornered than anything.

Simon beamed. “I did!” he said. After a moment of silence with no change in Magnus’s expression, Simon frowned. “If you really hate the idea,” he said uncertainly, “You don’t have to. Obviously. I mean, I get it, you don’t know me that well and I kind of accidentally learned your biggest secret… Then, I don’t know, maybe you just don’t like superheroes… I have all the seasons of Steven Universe, too-”

He was babbling, and he knew he was babbling, and apparently Magnus knew it, too, because he gently cut Simon off.

“I- I’d like that. Simon.”

Simon’s eyes lit up. “Hey, you called me Simon again!”

Magnus blinked. “I called you _what,_ Sierra?” he asked innocently, but there was a gleam in his eye.

Simon grinned. “Ha! Teasing! Friends do teasing! This is a _victory.”_

“Sure it is, Sam. Keep telling yourself that,” Magnus laughed, standing. “If we’re going to go to your house, we’re either going to have to wait ‘till after school or sneak in.”

“Shit!” Simon said, straightening up suddenly. “School! I completely forgot!”

Magnus bit back a laugh, blatantly amused. “How about _after_ school?”

“I- uh, yeah. Yeah. That would be great. Do you think that I could get back before study hall ends?”

Magnus checked the time. “Uh, study hall has been over for ten minutes or so.”

“Shit,” Simon said again. “ _Shit._ ”

“Don’t worry,” Magnus said. “You’ve got a… good reputation. One tardy won’t kill you.”

Simon made a guilty face. “Uh, nine tardies?”

“…What?”

Simon shrugged sheepishly. “Things happen,” he said. “Water balloons are thrown.”

“I don’t even want to know.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all catch the dirk gently reference? couldn't resist lmao
> 
> next chapter will hopefully include: malec second date (!) and lukelyn being Good Yet Nosy Parents. but that's only if things go according to plan lmao


	15. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn is Concerned™, Meanwhile, Magnus and Alec are both dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's kinda short, but the next chapter is a lot longer and also already written so!! that will be soon  
> and i know i said the second date would be in this chapter but the next chapter is literally just the date. long, fluffy, and romantic. it gon' be great (and also posted either tonight or tomorrow, wink)  
>  ~~also this is like. not a great chapter. oops. but to be fair that's probably my improbably low self esteem talking because i always think my writing is crap lmao... anyway just in case, you've been warned~~

 

Alec bit back a laugh, unable to grinning widely.

He’d woken up to three new messages:

 _Magnus Babe:_ **hey hot stuff**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **i owe you another date**

And then another, marked almost ten minutes after the first two:

 _Magnus Babe:_ **please forget i ever called you hot stuff**

His heartbeat was fluttering, and he was sure his cheeks were flushed.

Magnus was adorable.

Sexy, strong, badass… and adorable.

Finally, he shook off his happy daze and remembered that he hadn’t replied yet- and he was on the clock, as he only had ten minutes to finish getting ready and get to school.

He typed a response.

 _To – Magnus Babe **:**_ **I am never forgetting that.**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **And yes, you did promise me another date.**

He hesitated for a moment, then added:

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **I look forward to it.**

When after a few minutes, none of the messages were marked as read, Alec turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket.

After a moment, he pulled it out and made sure it was on vibrate instead of silent, then he shoved it back in his pocket and grabbed his bag, rushing out of the room.

He wondered if he’d see Magnus at school today.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Luke was already at work when Magnus went downstairs that morning, and had apparently taken Clary to school as she was gone as well- but Jocelyn was up and about.

“You’re in a good mood,” Jocelyn said, raising her eyebrows as Magnus walked towards the kitchen with an odd bounce to his step.

“Shh! Coffee first, talk later,” Magnus exclaimed, but his grumpy tone was lost on the smile he couldn’t seem to keep off his lips.

Jocelyn smiled, holding up both hands in mock-surrender, leaning back to let him pass in the narrow hallway. She sat down at one of the chairs, opening her book as she idly stirred her tea.

Magnus rushed past, humming as he practically twirled around the kitchen, grabbing each ingredient with an unusually cheerful flourish.

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Jocelyn laughed, looking up. “You don’t even smile before you have coffee, much less _hum._ ”

Magnus paused mid-movement, still clutching the creamer in one hand. He turned swiftly on one heel to face Jocelyn, eyes sparkling.

There was no harm in telling her, and besides- he was so excited, he would love to share with _someone._ Other than Chairman Meow, who’d already heard his whole rant last night.

“I’ve got a date,” he grinned. “After school.”

It was going to be fucking _wonderful._

He’d planned everything out, he had the _perfect_ idea, and it was going to be _fantastic._

After hanging out with Simon last night- which had been surprisingly fun- he had gone over ideas in his head, possibly talked to his cat a little too much, and finally set everything up.

And that wasn’t all.

It was the choice to start _living_ again. Maybe a little at a time, maybe not all at once, but suddenly- suddenly he had _hope._ And for now, that was enough.

Alec had really unlocked something in him.

“Really?” Jocelyn said, eyes lighting up. “That’s fucking fantastic!”

Magnus rolled his eyes, flushing slightly. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything.

When he didn’t elaborate, Jocelyn stood up, grinning.

“So c’mon, tell me about her. Is she nice? Pretty? What’s her name?”

“Very nice, very pretty, and _his_ name is Alexander.”

Jocelyn raised her eyebrows. “Clary’s friend Alec? Or another Alexander?”

“Well, yes, he’s Clary’s friend,” Magnus admitted, “But I like him anyway.”

Jocelyn laughed.

Magnus’s phone beeped loudly, and he pulled it out to check it.

His alarm had gone off- apparently, he needed to get going if he wanted to make it to school on time (which to be fair, he wasn’t sure if he did- but he did want to see Alec, and Alec would be at breakfast).

He looked at his notifications and saw that Alec had replied to his texts.

He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, biting his lip as he looked down at what Alec had sent.

Alec was _looking forward_ to their date.

“Is that your man?” Jocelyn asked, lips quirking up as she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

She gestured down to his phone.

He flushed slightly, shoving it in his pocket and opting to respond later.

She laughed. “I’ll take that as a _yes,_ ” she said.

He didn’t dignify that with a reply, grabbing his things off the table and heading towards the door.

He paused as he opened it, turning back to her.

“Uh, sorry for snapping at you,” he said, clearly feeling a little awkward. “Yesterday, I mean. It was uncalled for.”

After a moment, he fled, closing the door behind him and not bothering to wait for a response.

Jocelyn, who had been idly stirring her tea without realizing, set the spoon down with a _clink._

Huh.

Maybe she was making progress after all.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Alec stared off into the distance, pencil tapping absent-mindedly on his notebook.

He had tuned out both Jace and the teacher, lost in thought.

He had another date with Magnus tonight.

They’d been texting all day- they’d met during breakfast, and they had shared a very quick kiss in private- but it wasn’t enough.

Alec couldn’t wait to see him, completely alone and in person. And since the day was almost over, he only had a few hours to wait.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this _excited_ about something.

It wasn’t that he’d been unhappy, or missing something- but he was undeniably happier. He hadn’t known Magnus for long, but he was enamored with him.

He was amazing.

“Hey. _Hey!_ Alec, are you even listening?”

Jace’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Alec’s trance broke, shaking off his daze and turning back to Jace. The last he’d heard, he’d been talking about how he’d hooked up with one of the cheerleaders.

“Uh…”

Jace sighed, annoyed. “What’s got you so dreamy, brother?”

Alec bit back a smile. Jace wasn’t the ideal person to talk to about this kind of thing, but Alec had been wanting to talk about this all day.

“I’ve got a date with Magnus tonight,” he blurted out, beaming.

Jace raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ve got a date,” Alec repeated happily. “It’s Magnus’s turn to choose. He said he was planning something special.”

Jace snorted.   

Alec frowned. “What?”

“Well, it’s just… you realize with Magnus Bane, it’s probably taking you back to his place?” He wiggled his eyebrows, clearly making a lewd implication.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“I’m just saying!” Jace said, holding up his hands defensively. “Even if you guys watch movies together, the guy’s known for hooking up with people and dumping them when he’s finished.”

“That’s different and you know it,” Alec said. “It’s not like he’s leaving a trail of broken hearts. _Hook-ups_ are hook-ups, not dating. Besides, I’m not judging based on his reputation.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know that,” Jace shrugged. “I’m just saying… Besides, his reputation’s all we have to go by- the guy’s mysterious. And I know the girls like a bad boy- and the boys, apparently- but this isn’t a movie. It’s real life. And mysterious bad boys who sleep around and have mysterious pasts usually spell trouble and assholery, not a tragic history and a heart of gold.”

Alec didn’t say anything.

“And anyway, the dude’s a jerk,” Jace said. “And Clary doesn’t like him. Clary’s usually right.”

“Right. Of course,” Alec said. “Because Clary isn’t biased at all.”

“She says that he’s a drug addict,” Jace said, ignoring the jab.

Alec resisted the urge to clench his fists. “And when did she tell you this? On one of your private little hang-out sessions? The not-dates?”

“They’re _not_ dates, and _yes,_ actually. She said that she saw needle marks. And c’mon- Bane’s the type, isn’t he? We don’t even know him that well. One movie night does not a friend make.”

“He’s not a drug addict, Jace. I’d know.”

“Would you really?” Jace said, raising his eyebrows. “How long have you known him again?”

“He’s _not a drug addict._ ” Alec said firmly. “And just because you and Clary don’t like him doesn’t mean he’s an asshole, okay?”

“You always date assholes.”

“It’s my love life, and they’re _not_ assholes. And anyway, I’ve dated like, two people.”

“You always choose jerks, Alec. I’m just trying to help-”

“I can make my own choices, Jace!” Alec practically yelled, slamming his pencil down harder than he meant to.

After a moment, he realized it was quiet. Too quiet.

“That’s good to know, Mr. Lightwood,” the teacher said crisply, looking torn between amusement and annoyance. “Perhaps you can make the choice to _pay attention,_ lest you earn yourself a detention.”

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled, shooting Jace a glare. “Do you mind if I move?”

“Perhaps that would be best,” she said, pointing towards a desk closer to the front.

Alec scooped up his things, still side-eyeing Jace, and headed for the empty seat.

Jace rolled his eyes, leaning back, but said no more.

The rest of class passed without incident- although Alec still paid little attention.

Even though Jace was being an ass about it, he had a point.

Magnus did have a mysterious past. He’d shown up a year ago out of the blue, been taken in by the sheriff, and- well. There was that odd panic attack, when he’d shown up at the library.

And Clary was, although Alec wasn’t extremely fond of her sometimes, a good person. And even if he’d never admit it, a friend. She wouldn’t lie about something so important, would she?

…But… there Magnus was definitely not doing drugs.

Well, at the very least not dangerously- smoking weed or something, _maybe-_ but something actually dangerous? No way. Magnus wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t dangerous.

His phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Glancing up at the teacher to make sure she wasn’t looking at him, he slipped it out and checked the message.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **see u soon alexander ;)**

Alec smiled softly at the phone screen.

No.

No, this was ridiculous.

Magnus had been nothing but honest and sweet. Sure, he was sarcastic and a little secretive about his life before the town of Idris, but so what? It wasn’t like they were married or something.

They were still getting to know each other- he could hardly expect Magnus’s deepest secrets to be shared with him. And it wasn’t like Magnus knew every last thing about him, either.

They were both taking a risk, getting into this relationship- and they were both completely willing.

Jace was wrong.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **Only a few hours. Any chance I can get a hint as to where we’re going?**

Magnus’s response came surprisingly fast- less than a minute.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **nope. sorry lol**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **but i think you’ll like it :)**

Alec’s lips quirked up, and he began to type a reply- but before he could finish, another message popped up.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **hopefully, anyway**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **if you don’t like it, i’m sure we can find something else to do**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **also: how do you feel about pizza? do you like pizza? because i can get pizza**

Unconsciously, Alec’s smile widened, and suppressed a laugh.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **I’m sure that I will. And personally, I like the meat lover’s. But anything’s fine, really**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **how do you feel about pineapple?**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **It’s fine, I guess? Don’t care that much**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **yeah me neither**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **i mean it’s good, but one time i told someone that i didn’t mind pineapple on my pizza and he literally got up and left**

Alec laughed quietly, glancing up to make sure the teacher hadn’t noticed. She hadn’t.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **he what**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **wow, you must really be shocked. that’s all lowercase, alexander**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **it’s not that unusual. look, I’m doing it right now. amazing, isn’t it?**

It was a little annoying to go back and delete the first letter to make sure his phone didn’t capitalize it automatically, but well worth the reaction.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **GASP**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **alexander! what blasphemy is this**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **you literally just said that in all lowercase**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **What Is This Lowercase You Speak Of?**

Alec pressed his palm to his lips, muffling another laugh.

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **If you truly didn’t know what lowercase was, wouldn’t that be in all caps?**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **ALL CAPS? I’M NOT MUCH OF A HAT PERSON, ACTUALLY**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **Ha, ha. Very funny.**

For some reason, it was very funny. The teacher was looking at him.

Luckily, Alec had the good sense to keep his phone hidden from view, and the teacher looked away after a moment.

She wasn’t too concerned with him not paying attention- as long as students were quiet, she didn’t care much what they did.

 _Magnus Babe:_ **yes, i thought so. i’m hilarious, alexander**

 _To – Magnus Babe:_ **back to all lowercase?**

 _Magnus Babe:_ **indeed**

The bell rang.

Alec jumped, looking up. He hadn’t realized that it was so close to the end of class. He’d completely lost track of time.

And considering his next class- his _last_ class- was all the way across the school, replying to Magnus was, unfortunately, going to have to wait.

He stood up, gathering his things.

“You looked pretty startled there, lover boy,” Jace said behind him. “And you kept giggling at your phone. What are you, a twelve-year-old girl?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I got to my next class, Jace. See you later.”

He brushed past his brother, walking as fast as he could.

He couldn’t wait until after school.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this fic is now married to @writingatnight. congrats on your wedded union!
> 
> okay so this chapter originally got so long that it has no been split into like, _three chapters_ so???  
>  hopefully expect some new updates pretty damn soon (the next part is already written and will probably be tomorrow) so!! be excited for that!! :D!!


	16. Of Stars and Pizza... Or: The Second Date, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the second date! conversations, both serious and silly! stargazing and candlelight!  
> romance! fluff! light angst! star trek AND star wars references!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what???? an _update_??? in the same WEEK???? i promise i haven't been replaced with a pod person i just actually managed to write two chapters instead of one  
>  don't worry the next one should hopefully be soon- although not as soon as this one was sorry

 

 

Magnus was practically bouncing up and down.

He’d skipped eighth hour to make sure everything was in place. He’d been exchanging texts with Alec all day, and it was almost time.

He’d waited until later in the day, closer to dinnertime.

He’d borrowed a pretty nice car from a football playing acquaintance who owed him a favor (with the promise he’d return it clean and in one piece) and he’d swung by and picked up the pizza, which was now in the backseat with a subtle warming spell on it.

Magnus was all dressed up- nothing too fancy, but definitely nice-looking.

Everything was set up at the beach. He was ready.

Everything was perfect.

The only thing missing was Alec.

All he had to do was go and pick him up.

His fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ this- he did. He wanted it very badly.

But he was nervous.

Which was ridiculous, because- well, Alec clearly liked him, they both enjoyed spending time together, and there was- there was nothing to be nervous about! Everything was fine.

But still, the worries ran through his head.

He sighed. Magnus was so tired of his own never-ending doubts.

Alec _liked him._ That was true. And he liked Alec.

If Ragnor were here, he’d tell him to get over himself and go get his date.

Well, he’d do it in a roundabout, cryptic and English way, as he always had.

Magnus’s heart gave a painful pang.

But he drew in a deep breath, and started the car. He was taking his own advice.

Time to go get Alec.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

He pulled up at the address Alec had given him- not a house, interestingly, but the library. Apparently, Alec hadn’t wanted his siblings to bother them.

Magnus pulled up, rolling down the passenger side window and craning his head to look around, wondering if Alec was already outside.

“Over here!” Alec called, catching his attention and waving as he ran over.

He looked gorgeous as usual- his hair was a little ruffled, but he’d clearly put some effort into styling it. His clothing was a little neater than usual- a shirt that was kind of tight on him and hugged his biceps, some nice jeans that almost looked new… it wasn’t the outfit Alec had worn to school, which meant Alec had really tried to impress him.

Magnus’s heart fluttered, and he felt a little warmer.

Alec stood outside the car, not reaching for the door, apparently just as distracted.

“What are you waiting for? Get in,” Magnus laughed, and leaned over to open the passenger door, shoving it open.

Alec grinned right back, getting in without hesitation. He clambered in, shutting the door behind him. “Where are we g- wait, do I smell pizza?”

“It’s in the back,” Magnus said, turning his attention to the road. “Hope you’re hungry.”

He glanced over at Alec. “You are hungry, right?” he asked, almost uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Alec said, “It’s almost dinnertime. Just- won’t it get cold?”

“Don’t worry it’s- the box will keep it warm. It is meant to do that, after all.”

Alec didn’t know what to say that, apparently, because he didn’t say anything.

After a long moment of disappointingly awkward silence, Alec said, teasing clear in his voice, “So are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Magnus said cheekily. “I’m going to show you. Don’t worry, it’s not too far.”

He looked back at the road, making a turn, and Alec sat in silence- thankfully, a more comfortable silence than the last one.

After a few minutes, they were turning onto a backroad out of town.

And finally, after almost ten more minutes, they slowed in front of an old, rusty gate into a fenced off area.       

Looking over at Magnus, determined eyes trained on the road as if carrying out some important mission, Alec wondered.

If Jace and Clary were right. If Magnus was going to steal his heart and stomp on it.

Hell, they were in the middle of nowhere right now- or so it seemed, even if really, they were more on the further outskirts of town. It was a little weird, Alec supposed.

Then Magnus glanced over at him, giving him a heart-stopping smile- mischievous and small and beautiful, clearly anticipating his reaction, and Alec almost felt bad for doubting him at all.

At least Magnus didn’t seem to have noticed.

Magnus stopped the car and got out, not turning the engine off, to open the gate.

 

Magnus climbed out of the car, gesturing for Alec to stay.

He couldn’t exactly pull the trick he’d pulled with Simon, and climbing the fence wasn’t exactly romantic- especially while toting pizza.

So he’d prepared in advance- busting the lock on the ancient gate and replacing it with a lock of his own, oiling the hinges with magic, making the whole thing less squeaky and hitched.

He unlocked the gate, pushing it open, and got back into the car, beaming at Alec.

“What is this place?” Alec breathed, looking up at the old gate with a kind of awe.

Magnus smiled, eyes warm. “You showed me your secret place,” he said softly. “Now I’m showing you mine.”

The car crept forward through the gate, and soon the were driving towards the beach.

Magnus wasn’t bringing Alec to the little clearing he practiced in- the burnt rock and broken mugs were too suspicious- but he had set up a nice little area for them. He parked the car in the long grass- it probably wouldn’t hurt the car, right? and it was better than the rocks- and got out.

He’d laid out a relatively large blanket near the line where the long grass faded into sand that was mostly rock-free (he’d thrown away any rocks in this particular spot) and a small pile of extra blankets in the corner in case it got cold.

He opened the back door, retrieving the pizza and paper plates he’d brought.

He’d already checked, and it wasn’t supposed to be a windy day- and little chance of rain. So everything would, hopefully, turn out perfectly.

 

From behind him, Alec laughed, breathless and pleasantly surprised.

He’d gotten out, not sure what he would see, and-

A picnic. Magnus had set up a little picnic. (Well, with pizza, but- _still._ )

It was _sweet._

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but- this was- this was perfect.

“Pizza?” Magnus offered, opening one of the boxes and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sure,” Alec laughed, stepping forward.

He took a paper plate and practically dropped to the ground on the blanket, folding his long legs so that he was sitting criss-cross.

“Did you get meat lover’s?” he asked, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus joined him on the blanket, carefully balancing the box. “Of course,” he said. “And some cinnamon sticks, because why not?”

Alec nodded solemnly. “Cinnamon sticks are always a good addition,” he agreed.

Magnus laid the boxes in front of them, opening them carefully so that they lay spread open.

He glanced over at Alec, and found him closer than he expected.

Alec had scooted over so that he was sitting right next to Magnus. He was propped up on one arm, the other absently holding the paper plate.

The hand pressed to the blanket was only an inch or so away from Magnus’s. Alec’s fingers twitched towards his.

Magnus smiled at him.

“So, uh… what is this place?” Alec asked. His lips were quirked up and his eyes were sparkling, but his hand didn’t move closer.

Magnus looked down at their hands, seeming to avoid Alec’s eyes.

“I…come here to think,” he said, voice quiet but ringing in the silence. “Or when I need to get away.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. “But… the library?”

Magnus bit his lip. “It was closer, and… it felt safer,” he admitted. “But mostly I just needed to… to hide. To get away.”

“From what?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus finally looked back up at him. “Nothing important,” he said, giving a fake little laugh. “It was… it was stupid.”

He’d had a panic attack. He’d been _terrified._ Alec knew that it couldn’t have been that unimportant.

But looking at Magnus, nervous and fidgeting a little (he was an adorably bad liar), he couldn’t bring himself to push it.

It was only their second date. Even if it had been going incredibly well, Magnus didn’t really owe him an explanation.

Hell, maybe one day, Magnus would tell Alec on his own.

But for now…

Alec finally moved his hand, placing it over Magnus’s.

Magnus’s cheeks flushed slightly- barely noticeable- and he didn’t pull away.

There was a long, slightly uncomfortable moment of silence.

“I… Have you ever seen _Star Trek?_ ” Magnus blurted out.

“…What?”

Magnus looked away. “I don’t know, just seemed like a good conversation starter,” he muttered.

Alec shrugged. “You’re not wrong,” he said. “To answer your question, yes, I have, My favorite character’s Spock. Although I do like McCoy.”

Magnus laughed. “Who’s your favorite Captain?”

Alec considered the question, seeming to take it completely seriously. “Well… I love Janeway and Kirk, but I gotta say Picard.”

“What, no love for Sisko or Archer?”

“I love them fine,” Alec argued. “I just really love Picard. And Kirk’s a classic!”

“You mentioned Janeway, too.”

“Well, she was badass.”

“They’re all badass!”

“That’s fair,” Alec conceded. His gaze fell down to the plates in front of him. “Oh, shit, the pizza’s getting cold!”

He reached forward, hand drawing away from Magnus’s- he told himself that he didn’t miss the warmth of Magnus’s hand under his- and he grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on his plate.

Alec was looking over the pieces as if to choose the one with the most pepperoni. Without looking up, he asked, “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Your favorite captain in _Star Trek._ Who is it?”

“I think… probably Sisko.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Remember when he punched Q in the face? Good times.”

Alec laughed, finally choosing his third slice. He offered the open box to Magnus.

Magnus took a slice, not bothering to pick out anything specific.

“What about your favorite character?” Alec asked.

Magnus thought for a moment, taking a bite of his pizza. “Well, my favorite main character is probably Worf,” he said. “Data is a close second. But Spock is great, too. And my favorite side character is definitely Q. He’s so fun.”

“I thought you liked Sisko because he punched Q?”

“Like I said,” Magnus grinned. “ _Fun.”_

 

The conversation went pretty easy after that.

The food was gone pretty quickly, and so was the time- before Alec even realized it, it was dark out.

They’d been talking and laughing for hours, moving progressively closer and closer to each other.

Now they were only an inch or so apart, sitting side by side in the dark.

At some point Magnus had lit a candle- it was stuck in a small mound of sand like some sort of sad birthday cake- and they could only see by the light of the open flame.

The pizza was long gone, but- it was still very romantic, wasn’t it? Alec thought to himself. Candlelit picnic on the beach.

Looking over at Magnus- who was currently animatedly telling a story about the prank he had pulled at his last school to get him suspended (the final straw for his previous foster parents, apparently) -Alec couldn’t help but regret ever doubting him.

“They never actually did figure out how I did it, though,” Magnus grinned at him, and Alec snapped back into focus.

He _had_ been listening, but it had all felt slightly muted as he’d just admired Magnus’s animated expression and gestures, and the way the candlelight flickered over his face.

“How _did_ you manage that, anyway?” Alec asked.

Magnus let his eyes widen a little, wiggling his fingers teasingly. “Magic!” he whispered.

Alec laughed. “Fine, don’t tell me,” he said.

Magnus gave him an odd smile, slightly tight and pinched. But the longer the comfortable silence stretched, the softer the curve of his lips got.

God, he was beautiful.

After a moment, Alec hesitantly leaned closer.

Magnus swayed slightly, leaning in a little himself as if pulled in by gravity, like Alec was a star.

Alec leaned over and closed the space between them.

 

Alec kissed him- hesitant, soft, giving Magnus plenty of time to pull away… but Magnus didn’t. He closed his eyes and let the other boy kiss him- and then slowly, softly, kissed him back.

“Thanks for this,” murmured Alec as he pulled away. His nose was still brushing Magnus’s, their breath mingling. His eyes were dark and warm, looking down into Magnus’s.

Magnus felt mesmerized.

“I mean…” Alec continued, voice still quiet and low, the only noise in the otherwise still night- it felt intimate. “…you put a lot of work into it. And it’s really nice. So, uh… thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Magnus whispered, catching his lips in a quick kiss again- then pulling away, properly this time. “There’s still more to see.”

“Oh, really?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus smiled, leaning down in front of them, candlelight playing strange shadows across his face.

Then he blew it out.

Alec gave a startled yelp at the sudden darkness- he hadn’t realized how late it was, or how bright the candle had been, because now it was almost pitch black.

He could see the shape of Magnus sitting up, and when he leaned close Alec could see his face even through the darkness. He was smiling.

Then Magnus whispered, _“Look up.”_

Alec followed his instruction and let out a little gasp.

The sky out here was clear- very clear.

The stars seemed endless and beautiful, the vivid colors painting themselves across the deep, rich, midnight blue of the sky.

“I just like to lie out here sometimes,” Magnus admitted. “And look at them.”

Alec was staring open-mouthed at the sky. Back in town, the street lamps were always on and the sky was never this bright. Starry, sure, but even then… Alec had never really bothered to look. He was usually asleep at this time, or looking after one of his siblings as they got into trouble.

But out here… he hadn’t thought they were that far from town, but apparently they were far enough.

“I don’t actually know any constellations or anything,” Magnus said, sounding a little nervous but laughing it off. “But… they’re nice, aren’t they?”

“They’re beautiful,” Alec breathed out.

“Yeah… beautiful,” Magnus said softly.

 

Unknown to Alec, Magnus hadn’t looked away from him once.

The other boy was staring up at the sky with wonder and awe on his face. He _did_ look beautiful, his long legs folded in front of him, his warm hazel eyes wide and turned up at the sky.

Sue him, he was a big dorky romantic at heart.

And Alec was… he deserved to be romanced.

He’d been so kind to Magnus so far, he was sweet and funny ~~and really good in bed,~~ and Magnus… Magnus found that he trusted Alec.

(But did he trust him enough to tell him his secret?)

~~(No, not yet. But… maybe. Some day.)~~

Alec ripped his eyes away from the sky and turned back to Magnus.

Magnus had a rather enraptured look on his face, but on seeing that Alec was looking at him he looked away quickly with a blush, hoping Alec hadn’t noticed.

Alec beamed at him, leaning forward and pulling Magnus into another kiss.

Magnus kissed back immediately, one arm tentatively looping around Alec’s waist.

Alec responded in kind, arms wrapping around Magnus and pulling him closer.

Their kisses were soft and warm and a little needy, but they didn’t get too passionate.

They pulled apart with a slick noise- Magnus’s lips were reddened, his lip gloss slightly smudged, his cheeks flushed.

Alec’s arms were still around him, and Magnus’s arm was still curled around his waist.

They were practically pressed against each other. Alec could feel the warmth of Magnus’s body through the layers of clothing between them.

“Just so you know,” Alec said, pausing for comedic effect, “I’m not having sex with you on a beach.”

A laugh burst out of Magnus before he could stop it. “What?”

Alec grinned. “I’m just saying!” he said. “The sand would get everywhere. And we’re definitely not having sex in a borrowed car.”

“The car’s seen worse,” Magnus shrugged. “Wait, is it because it’s borrowed or because it’s a car?”

“Both,” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus laughed again, head tipped back as he did. “So the publicness isn’t the problem here, it’s the sand?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m not much of a voyeur,” he said, “But sand is the worst. I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere.”

Magnus laughed even harder, his whole body shaking as he leaned back against Alec. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding,” he was giggling, one hand clutching at the blanket below them.

“Kidding I am not,” Alec said.

“I can’t believe you watch Star Wars.”

“Why not?” Alec asked, gasping with fake-offense.

“I don’t know… You seem the type of guy who would like Lord of the Rings more.”

“You got me,” Alec admitted. “Simon made me watch Star Wars.”

“Did you like them at all?” Magnus asked, curious.

“Well, I liked Han Solo,” Alec said. “A _lot._ I was, uh, just turning fourteen when Simon made me watch it.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus said, a grin beginning to form on his face. “Was _Harrison Ford your first boner?”_

Alec pulled away, swatting his shoulder. “Don’t judge me!” He couldn’t hide the smile on his face even if he’d tried.

“I’m not judging,” Magnus laughed, spreading his hands in surrender. “He’s a good-looking man. Although Leia is also very good-looking.”

Alec looked back up at the sky. “You know,” he said. “If Star Wars really did take place in a galaxy far, far away… which one do you think it is? Or like, what direction?”

Magnus _hmm_ ’d.

He surveyed the sky slowly, squinting as if considering each patch of stars very carefully.

Finally, he pointed up to a particularly bright star and said, “Two miles north of that one.”

“Which one?”

“That one.”

“Pointing doesn’t help much.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the star for a moment, then said, “Okay, see that really, really bright star?”

“Yeah.”

“Three stars down, four to the right. It’s kind of blue-ish.”

“…I think I see it. Why that one?”

Magnus shrugged. “Dunno,” he said. “Looks pretty far, far away, doesn’t it?”

Alec rolled his eyes playfully (not that Magnus could see that). “All of them look far away,” he said. “You know what I think?”

“What?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alec pointed up. “That one. Right in the middle of Orion’s belt.”

“Orion’s belt buckle?”

“ _Yep._ ”

“And why’s that?”

“It just seems fitting.”

 

They fell silent again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward at all. It was… comfortable. Nice.

The huge tapestry or stars hung above them, seeming to swallow the pair whole.

Magnus shivered slightly- the night was cool, and he didn’t want to risk using too much magic and accidentally letting something slip.

(Besides… it wouldn’t be so bad if they had to share a little body heat, would it?)

Alec had apparently noticed (and was thinking the same thing) because he hesitantly slipped his arm around Magnus’s waist, tugging him closer.

Magnus didn’t resist, gladly pressing himself against Alec’s warm side.

Alec held back a grin as the other boy snuggled closer, leaning against him, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder.

They sat on the blanket, pressed against each other, staring up at the stars.

“…You know, my neck is beginning to hurt.”

Magnus snorted at the unexpected comment. “Do you wanna lie back? There’s enough room on the blanket.”

Alec didn’t respond with words, instead tightening his grip around Magnus’s waist and pitching backwards.

Magnus laughed as he was suddenly pulled backwards, landing on his back and in Alec’s arms.

He snuggled a little closer, leaning against Alec’s chest.

 

Magnus was feeling an emotional whirlwind. Happiness and warm contentment, but also lightheaded nerves.

The date was perfect, and Magnus- god, Magnus felt safe.  _Safe._

Was this how it was supposed to be? Was he supposed to feel this way about Alec?

Magnus bit his lip, debating whether he should ask.

“Is this how all dates go?” Magnus asked, masking the hesitation in his voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus admitted. “Just… this is nice. Really nice. And it’s only our second date, but…”

He sighed, shifting slightly against the other boy. “I don’t know. It isn’t what I expected.”

“What _did_ you expect from the wild world of dating?” Alec asked, sounding rather amused.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I don’t know! I’ve had romantic encounters before- usually of the sexual nature, admittedly- but it’s never… like _this.”_

He felt rather lame, shoulders hunching inwards in a defensive manner.

“Like what?” Alec asked softly. He didn’t sound amused anymore, but he didn’t sound angry or anything, either.

Magnus was lost for words. What could he say?

_I trust you already, and that scares me?_

_I’m actually considering telling you about my freaky magic powers?_

_I feel like I can be vulnerable with you and I haven’t felt that since my adopted parents?_

_You actually like me as a person (and not for the intrigue or the sex) and that’s totally new to me?_

Any thought that came to mind just seemed pathetic ~~or dangerous~~.

 

Alec looked down at Magnus, heart giving a little pang.

Magnus looked so worried, so uncertain. He clearly didn’t know what to say.

The arm looped around Magnus’s waist was falling asleep a little as the other boy’s weight had been on it for some time now… but Alec ignored it in favor of squeezing Magnus a little tighter, comforting him the best he could without words.

But when another minute past and Magnus still seemed to be searching for words he couldn’t find, Alec spoke.

“You don’t have to say,” he said quietly.

“No, it’s fine,” Magnus hurried out, “It’s just- thanks. For this.”

“You organized the date,” Alec laughed.

“No, I mean- _this._ ” Magnus said, tilting his head up to look at Alec.

His brown eyes were wide and warm and sincere. “Being here. Asking me out in the first place. It’s been… amazing.”

 _It’s been…_ Alec could almost hear the “ _but”._

“Are you breaking up with me already?” Alec blurted out, sitting up and accidentally letting Magnus fall back on the blanket.

“What?!” Magnus cried out immediately, sitting up as well. “No! Why wo- _no._ I was just telling you how much I enjoy spending time with you, why would I be breaking up with you?”

Alec flushed. “Saying _it’s been good_ is like, a classic ‘I’m about to break up with you’ move!” he said defensively, waving his hands slightly for emphasis.

“I didn’t know that!”

“Well- don’t scare me like that next time!” Alec said, swatting his arm playfully.

Magnus gave a shaky smile. “So, uh… definitely a next time, then?”

Alec opened his mouth to ask if _he_ wanted a next time- but looking at Magnus’s hopeful expression, he just nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, making his voice firmer. “Definitely.”

Magnus beamed. “Good,” he said.

“Now c’mon,” Alec grinned. “This date ain’t over yet.”

He scooted over to grab some of the spare blankets tossed in the corner of the one they were sitting on.

He positioned the pile behind them, fluffing them a bit, then leaning back against them and using the blankets as a makeshift pillow.

He gently patted the blankets next to him, motioning for Magnus to lie back with him.

Magnus smiled, shuffling closer and leaning back against the blankets and pressing against Alec’s side again. He hadn’t realized that he’d missed the warm feeling of Alec so close until he had it again- the night wasn’t that cold, but it was still a pleasant feeling.

He looked back up at the stars, idly feeling Alec’s head rest against his.

So far, this had been the perfect night.

(Magnus almost didn’t want it to end.)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: idea for second date is one of the first things I wrote for this idea, and literally came from some lyrics in the title song:  
> ride with me, i know your friends say that i'm trouble  
> hold me down in the siren lights  
> sounds incomplete without the rest of it, I know, but some of the other lyrics are gonna mean something later if all goes according to plan anyway so ;)
> 
> anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up soon- it's not already written, but it's pretty planned out. there will be more sappy boyfriends and, if all goes right, lots of luke ;D
> 
> omg guys @shadow-bellum made a [moodboard](https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/post/170923278454/thesorrowoflizards-omg-the-last-chapter-of) for the last two chapters of this fic on their blog and it's amazing!!! (you should also totally check out [their stuff on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story) 'cause it's all amazing as well)


	17. Luke Shows Up, Or: The Second Date, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus and alec continue to be sappy and ~~falling in love~~ sweet, and then luke comes in and ruins everything!!!  
>  well, not really. but he _is_ there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOP finished this a lot sooner than expected because i just got done telling a bunch of people "i'll hopefully update soon sorry i'm just slow" then i had a BURST OF INSPIRATION caused by all those comments getting me thinking and THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WAS BORN. ENJOY!

 

 

Eventually the conversation sparked up again- they talked about everything and nothing, telling stories and laughing and occasionally tilting their heads together to steal slow, warm kisses.

This eventually lead to them making out.

The stars still twinkled above them, but they were long forgotten.

Magnus was lost in the feeling of Alec’s lips, his warm hands gently sliding up his back as he was pulled closer.

They were on their sides, turned towards each other, heads tipped so that their lips met perfectly. Magnus felt Alec press closer, shifting to sit up and deepen the kiss.

Magnus whimpered against his mouth- actually _whimpered,_ for fuck’s sake, what was wrong with him- and he felt the way Alec’s lips curved upwards against his.

Alec’s tongue traced the seam of his lips, like he was asking permission, and Magnus immediately parted them, pressing closer much like Alec had.

Alec’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, and Magnus was lost again.

He didn’t even notice how Alec was shifting his weight, how his hands were sliding down Magnus’s biceps.

Then Alec gently pushed him backwards, climbing on top of him and straddling him.

(Magnus looked so beautiful like this, flushed and beaming, his brown eyes sparkling, his lips swollen and red.)

“I thought you said no beach sex,” Magnus laughed breathlessly.

“No sex,” Alec agreed. “But I never said no making out.”

“I’m not complaining,” Magnus said, feeling giddy and loose and warm, and Alec grinned and dived down to kiss him deeply again.

Alec’s hands clasped Magnus’s, pinning him back against the blanket. Magnus didn’t resist, too busy enjoying the kiss.

His clasped hands were pinned on either side of his head, Alec’s full weight keeping him down. Alec was kissing him intensely like no one ever had, kissing him like there was nowhere he’d rather be, kissing him like Magnus was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

Usually, Magnus took the reins, but now he was happy to lie back and let Alec do what he wanted to him, because it felt so _good._

He didn’t care that his lip gloss had smudged (Alec could taste strawberries on Magnus’s lips) or that Alec was holding him down and he was practically helpless (Alec could feel how willing and pliant Magnus was in his grip) or that tiny blue sparks were crackling in the air around their hands (luckily, Alec _didn’t_ notice that, too busy kissing Magnus).

It could have been ten minutes or thirty- time seemed to blur and stop, the two entwined on the beach in their own little bubble.

And then, there were sirens- red and blue light flickering brightly over them, piercing sirens getting closer and closer.

Alec pulled away from Magnus to give him a wide-eyed look of concern.

“Okay, so… maybe we’re trespassing a little bit,” Magnus admitted sheepishly. His eyes hadn’t left Alec’s and his lips were still only a centimeter apart from Alec’s.

Alec gave a disbelieving laugh, but he couldn’t bring himself to be irritated.

Magnus looked so sweet like this, breathless and taken apart below him, smiling and makeup smudged and eyes bright-

Magnus suddenly pushed Alec off of him, and _holy shit he was stronger than Alec thought,_ because Alec went sprawling to the other end of the blanket.

“Hey, what was that-” Alec began, feeling rather affronted, but he was cut off by a blanket landing on his head, muffling his voice.

“Shh!” Magnus giggled quietly, throwing another blanket in his direction. “Hide! I’ll take care of this.”

( _Giggling,_ he wasn’t mad or regretting this or ashamed, he was just doing something stupid _oh thank god._ )

Finally, Alec bit back a laugh- because, _wow,_ this was ridiculous, but also probably the most fun he’d had in a long time- and obliged, pulling the blankets over him and curling up so that he hopefully looked like an innocuous pile of blankets.

He could feel Magnus’s hand slip under the edge of the blanket, just barely. The tips of their fingers brushed. Alec smiled under the blanket.

He hears the clunk of a car door closing, and the sirens stop. The red and blue light faded. Then, footsteps.

 

Magnus shifted into what he very much hoped was a casual pose, looking out to the distant water.

They’d been camped out quite some ways from the water, but it wasn’t too hard to pick a lily pad to stare at.

 

Luke pulled out his flashlight, walking towards the old gate.

Magnus knew this was private property, but Luke had seen him come here a few times- only out on the sand, but still very much trespassing.

He’d already checked everywhere else- Magnus had been missing all day. He’d gotten yet another call from the school saying Magnus had missed his eighth hour, and once he’d gotten off work, he’d been all over town looking for him.

This was the last place on his list.

He shone the light down towards the beach. The beam hit the gate, and he tilted his head, studying it closely.

It looked… different.

The lock was shiny and new. The hinges were oiled. The whole thing looked… less rusty and rickety, like it had been… enhanced, somehow. Not replaced, it was too old, and the dented corner was still bent as it always had been.

The new lock wasn’t actually closed, either, so he easily pushed the gate open.

It swung forward without a sound.

He frowned- that was also definitely new. What was Magnus up to?

He ventured further in- there was the noise of a scuffle somewhere ahead. He shined his flashlight forward, and-

The light gleamed off something. A car.

And next to it-

Magnus twisted, squinting as the light hit his eyes. “Hey, Luke,” he grinned.

 

Luke rolled his eyes, walking towards him with much more purpose. “Where have you _been,_ kid?” he demanded.

As he got closer, he could see where Magnus was sitting better- he was on what looked to be an old blanket. There were some empty pizza boxes off to the right, as well as an oddly shaped pile of blankets.

“I’ve been here,” Magnus shrugged.

He crossed his arms, giving Magnus his best disappointed look. “ _Why?”_

“No reason, really. Bored.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but then he paused.

Something was… off.

He’d caught Magnus sneaking out before- multiple times- and it’s often that he’s in some outcast corner of time, drinking or partying or making out with some other teenager.

He always looked vaguely ruffled and yet somehow untouched-- makeup perfect, expression challenging and stony. Daring Luke to get angry.

And even when he was with some giggling teenager, even the few embarrassing times Luke had actually caught him in bed with some girl (or boy) he looked put-together and perfectly balanced. Even when his hair was rumpled and his lipstick smudged, his eyes were dark and glittery, his body language screaming that he was _ready for a fight._

But this… this was different.

His lip gloss was smudged and his hair ruffled, as if he had been making out with someone (although Luke saw no one). His eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed-- he seemed breathless and biting back a smile. He was oddly propped up on his arm, hand disappearing into the shadows.

And Luke, well- he’s _worried._ What the hell is Magnus doing out here (he seemed to rarely come here, after all, and it was remote) _alone_ and acting so strange?

“Magnus,” he said, warning and exasperation in his tone.

Magnus rolled his eyes, but his usual snappy retort didn’t come. He stifled another grin (he could feel Alec’s fingers brushing gently against his under the blankets) and Luke is even _more_ concerned now because what the _fuck._

“Are you _high?”_ he demanded (Alec snorts from his hiding place) and Magnus looks so startled and offended that Luke almost doubts it.

“Are you _kidding me_?”

“Well, what am I supposed to think? You’re out, alone, in the middle of the night on a deserted beach, you’ve been missing all day, and- you… you _look high.”_

And he _did_ look high, he did-- the flushed cheeks and slightly dazed eyes and much happier attitude then usual…

Magnus raised his eyebrows, looking even more offended. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Luke paused as something caught his ears.

A… a _giggle._ He heard a giggle. And did… did those blankets just tremble a little? Move?

Was it just the wind, or…?

Magnus followed his gaze, and unsubtly shifted slightly so that he was siting more fully in front of the suspicious heap of blankets.

Luke narrowed his eyes. Magnus wasn’t alone after all, it seemed.

He stepped forward and leaned down to grab one of the blankets. Magnus moved to stop him, but Luke yanked it off before he could try.

And he was shocked when, of _all people,_ Alec Lightwood emerged with a sheepish grin. Apparently, he’d been folded up under the blankets hiding.

Alec Lightwood, the rich boy among the group of friends his daughter had immersed herself with. He’d always seemed quiet, a little standoffish- and Luke had known his parents, once upon a time, and had never been fond of them. And this boy was supposed to be their heir, wasn’t he?

But Clary had vouched for him and his more rebellious siblings, so he’d left it alone. He was hardly one to judge on someone’s family or past.

But the Lightwood boy, _here,_ with Magnus? _Why?_

“What in the _world_ were you doing under there, Alec?” he asked sternly.

Alec… Alec _laughed,_ shifting closer to Magnus so that their shoulders were bumping together and said, “I wasn’t going to hide, but _someone-”_ he looks playfully at Magnus beside him, who throws his head back with a laugh, “shoved me down and threw some blankets over me.”

And to Luke’s shock, Magnus _pouted-_ ridiculous and adorable. (His entire time in town, Magnus had been many things: sarcastic, angry, smug, amused… but never _cute._ Nor had he ever seemed truly happy, not really. But now…)

And he argued _back_ , equally light-hearted and playful. “Well, if _someone_ hadn’t _pinned me to the ground_ perhaps I wouldn’t have had to push said person off me before my- sheriff saw me in a very… compromising position, hmm?”

Alec seemed to flush slightly, and Luke had _definitely_ noticed the stumble over the word sheriff. The two boys were caught up in the banter-- no, their _flirting_ \-- and seemed to have almost forgotten his presence.

“Since when do you care about being caught in a compromising position?” Alec asked.

“True,” Magnus said, drawing closer to the other boy, but before he could finish, Luke interrupted.

“And _what_ exactly are you two doing out here so late? It’s past midnight.”

They jumped apart slightly.

And again, Luke was struck with how _different_ this was.

Usually when he found Magnus with someone, he was partially clothed, and there are lipstick stains and hickeys, sometimes alcohol or cigarettes. And he never looks _happy-_ perhaps if he did, Luke would be more lenient.

But now- now he was with _Alec Lightwood,_ and he looked breathless and disheveled and he’s _smiling._ They’re bickering, friendly and affectionate and _sweet-_ it almost reminded Luke of his whirlwind romance with Jocelyn, back in the day.

And Magnus looked genuinely _happy._

 

“We were…” Alec began, biting his lip uncertainly and looking over at Magnus.

Would he want Luke to know the truth? How would they even define their relationship, anyway?

Magnus _had_ called him his boyfriend the other day, during lunch… Alec bit back a smile at the thought. But did he…?

“We were on a date,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “Before you showed up, anyway.”

“A date,” Luke said, sounding almost skeptical.

“Yes, a date,” Magnus said, “That’s what one does with their boyfriend, right? And it’s not like you caught us having sex.”

“It’s almost _one o’clock in the morning.”_ Luke said disbelievingly.

“Well, we were stargazing,” Alec offered up.

Luke shifted his intense gaze to him. Alec sometimes forgot how intense Clary’s dad could be. (Magnus’s dad- sort of. _Fuck,_ Magnus’s foster father-- and the sheriff of the town-- had caught them making out. And trespassing. _Fuck._ )

His gaze was unreadable. “Stargazing,” he repeated.

 

Luke looked over at Magnus. He was… blushing. _Blushing._

And taking a closer look at Alec… he had some lip gloss smudged on his lip, and he was grinning at Magnus with an unabashedly adoring look.

“It was my idea, not Alec’s,” Magnus said quickly. “He didn’t even know this is private property.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Even if I had, I would’ve come anyway. You worked hard on this.”

Magnus fought down a deeper blush. “Shut up,” he hissed with very little heat. “Do you _want_ to get in trouble?”

“Nah,” Alec shrugged. “But I’ve noticed you seem to attract trouble, and you’re totally worth it.”

Magnus’s eyes widened at that, but before he could say anything else, Luke interrupted once again.

“As adorable as this is,” he said, “You _are_ still trespassing.”

“You can’t cut me some slack?” Magnus asked with a grin. He wasn’t really serious—Luke was fair, but stern. Magnus was probably about to get even more time in that stupid evidence room.

Luke sighed, but he sounded more fond and exasperated than anything.

(Really, he was thinking about how _happy_ Magnus looked. Even the prospect of facing more days at the police station apparently couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He was too caught up in the boy next to him to care.

…Heart eyes were a good look on him.)

“I suppose I can this once,” he said, holding back a smile of his own.

“Wait, really?” Magnus blurted out.

Alec bit back a laugh. “Are you complaining?” he asked, nudging him. Magnus glanced up at Luke-- he just raised an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Magnus said, popping the ‘p’. “Message received, no questions asked. I’ll take it.”

“You boys need a ride home?” Luke asked.

“Uh, no,” Magnus said. “I’ve got a ride.” He nodded to the car they were sitting next to.

Luke walked closer, inspecting it with raised eyebrows. “Hm. Isn’t this Imasu Morales’ car?”

“The musician kid?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus with a laugh.

Magnus shrugged. “He… owed me a favor,” he said coyly.

“Ah, was he one of your many lovers?” Alec asked. He didn’t sound jealous, just curious. He knew Magnus’s reputation, and—well, he wanted to know as much about Magnus as possible.

Magnus’s fingers went to play with the silver cuff around his ear nervously. “Why, does it bother you?” he asked Alec, voice as nonchalant as possible.

“Nah,” Alec said. “Just curious. He has a nice ass.”

Magnus nearly choked on an unexpected laugh. “Uh, yes. He does. And—yeah, he was my ‘lover’ as you put it so sweetly.”

Luke coughed awkwardly. “I don’t need to hear this,” he said. “So you borrowed Morales’ car?”

“With his permission,” Magnus said pointedly, leaning back.

Luke sighed. “It’s too late for you to be driving, especially if you’ve been drinking.”

“We haven’t been drinking!” Alec objected.

“Oh my god, I should have brought wine,” Magnus said with a tone of realization.

Alec elbowed him. “We’d never do that, sir, we’re underage!” he said, a little too loudly to be convincing.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s dramatics, remembering how they’d met at a party, drinks in hand. Alec was a terrible liar.

~~(Yet another thing Magnus liked about him. He was honest.)~~

Luke seemed to see it too, but because there was no alcohol with them, he let it slide. “Either way, you shouldn’t be driving,” he said. “It’s pitch black out.”

“Headlights,” Magnus deadpanned. “We’ll be fine.”

“Don’t push it,” Luke snorted. “C’mon, I’m driving you two home. You can come back for the car tomorrow. Or give me the keys and I’ll return it.”

“I’ll take it back tomorrow,” Magnus sighed.

“Go ahead and clean up your little… picnic,” Luke said. “Lightwood. Come with me.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

“Why?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “I could use the help, you know?”

Luke shook his head, smiling. “I’ve been your age. I leave you two alone here, and you might not get anything done. Come on.”

Reluctantly, Alec stood, following Luke back towards his car.

Alec fidgeted a little, nervous as they left Magnus’s earshot.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Are you going to ask me what my intentions are with your son?” Alec joked nervously.

Luke turned to him with serious eyes. “I don’t know,” he said. “Do I need to?”

“…No,” Alec said slowly. “I… I’m not going to hurt him.”

 

Luke remembered when he was Alec’s age.

You never _meant_ to hurt people you cared about, but… well, it was high school. Nothing stayed the same forever. Especially senior year, when you’re on the brink of a whole new part of your life.

Things happen. Things change.

People change.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

Alec wasn’t Valentine, and he wasn’t Luke, either. He was his own person, and as far as Luke could tell, he cared about Magnus.

 

Luke sighed. “You’re young,” he said. “You don’t _want_ to hurt him. That’s good enough for me.”

Alec gave him an odd look, but Luke ignored it, turning back towards the gate.

“You almost done over there?” he called out.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, walking through the gate. “I put it all in the back of Imasu’s car. I’ll get it all put away when I bring it back tomorrow.”

“Good, “ Luke said, turning back to his car. “Get in, kid, we’re going home. Lightwood, you live on Grande Mela Drive, right?”

“House number 667,” Alec said, opening the back door to slide in behind the driver’s seat. Magnus immediately went to the other side of the door, grabbing the door handle of the other back door.

“Not sitting in the front?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus flushed slightly but ignored him with dignity. He opened the door and sat next to Alec, smiling at him.

Luke noticed their hands brushing between them, but he looked away.

He got into the car and started the engine. They were going to be fine. Magnus seemed happy—maybe things were looking up.

His senses were prickling, but he brushed it away.

Everything was getting better. Magnus was finally settling in, and Luke's old fears were long laid to rest. Everything was fine.

There was no reason for the hair on the back of his neck to be standing up.

So Luke ignored the strange feeling and began to drive away.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

As the car pulled away from the gate, headlights flicking on and the people within sitting in a rather awkward silence, the car Magnus and Alec had arrived in remained abandoned in the dark.

And there were other things in the dark, too.

A cricket on a blade of grass began to chirp. A squirrel rustled somewhere in the trees. And halfway behind one of those trees, a man stood. Watching.

He had broad shoulders and an intimidating stature. He seemed to radiate power effortlessly, from his crisp suit—somehow immaculate despite being in the woods—to his small but sharp smirk. He stared silently after the car, hands in his pockets, confident he wouldn’t be seen.

One of his eyes was a milky silver-white, the pupil misshapen and the tissue surrounding it damaged and dark.

The other gleamed molten gold, the pupil slitted like a cat’s.

The cricket was getting louder. He glanced in its direction, irritated, and there was a flash of fire.

The beach was now completely silent. A few soft, glowing embers fell to the ground.

The man turned back to the gate and smiled wider.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol fun fact: i needed a street name but “alicante avenue” sounded too cliché so I just looked for other names for “new york” (since, of course, they canonically live in new york) and “grande mela” is Italian for “big apple” (according to google translate feel free to correct me)… and 667 is a little easter egg from a completely different fandom. kudos to anyone who catches which! 
> 
> also. that bit at the end. shit's gonna go down soon, folks >:)


	18. Magnus is Still Vaguely Surprised That He Has People Who Like Him

 

 

Admittedly, when Jocelyn’s husband had finally come home with their foster son in tow, she’d been ready to lecture him. Staying out all night with no text or call?

Magnus rarely, rarely did that, and never for this long. She’d been _worried._

Honestly, she’d half expected him to be dragged back by Luke home drunk off his ass or high as a kite.

But instead, he’d come home sober, smiling, cheeks ever-so-slightly flushed, and seemingly lost in thought. _Happy_ thought.

When Magnus had first came to them, he’d been an angry and sad teenager, a _scared_ one.

And every day since, he’d had those glimmers—troubled and damaged and lost, there were a million words for a kid like him. But they’d taken him in anyway, because he wasn’t broken or useless or whatever cruel words people whispered, he was a kid who needed help. (And anyway, no one deserved to live alone or unloved, kicked from house to house, especially a child.)

He’d had moments where he seemed happy—when he was alone, listening to music, not realizing they’d came in, or when he’d announced to her this morning he had a date. But that underlying layer, just barely hidden, of fear and anger and sadness… it was always there.

But just then, when he’d came in—he looked happy. Like he wasn’t thinking about any of that at all. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he had not a care in the world. He’d gone upstairs without complaint, footsteps light.

“So…” Jocelyn said, sipping from her wine glass. “What was that about? Did his date really go _that_ well?”

She gestured upstairs towards Magnus’s room.

Luke laughed, eyes crinkling in that way Jocelyn so adored. “When I caught them, they were stargazing. And honestly? I’m pretty sure they were making out before I got there.”

Jocelyn grinned. “That’s great,” she said. “So Alec really makes him happy, huh?”

“Wait,” Luke paused, looking up at her. He looked more surprised and amused than anything else. “You knew?”

Jocelyn blinked. “Yeah,” she said. “He told me this morning. I came downstairs to him _humming._ ”

Luke shook his head, smile not fading. “Figures,” he said. “But… yeah. Seems we’ve got a pair of lovebirds on our hands.”

“Good,” Jocelyn said. “I’m glad. The kid deserves some happiness after everything.”

“Yeah,” Luke said, exhaling. “You got that right.”

 

Neither of them knew much about Magnus’s past—at least, not the details.

There were too many gaps in his file—the explanation they’d been given was that he ran away a lot, but Luke has his suspicions.

But they both knew it wasn’t pretty.

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-the next day-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Magnus went to school the next morning still floating on the high of his date.

He and Alec hadn’t arranged another date yet, but Magnus hoped it would be soon. And anyway, he’d see him at lunch, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t wait.

He was in such a good mood, he wasn’t even sure if he was going to skip classes today. Or at least, all of them. After all, Alec was in a few of them—they’d never talked much before now, and they sat on opposite sides of the room, but surely Magnus could find a way around that.

“Hey!” someone called behind him. “Hey, Magnus! Wait up, dude.”

Magnus slowed his steps slightly, looking behind him. Simon was ambling up behind him, holding a rather large stack of folders, notebooks, and textbooks.

Simon caught up to him, and they fell into step side by side.

“Don’t you have a locker?” Magnus asked, amused.

“Yeah,” Simon said, “But there may or may not be an entire fish in there right now because some assholes pranked me, and you know, the school has that stupid policy about backpacks inside—actually, why are you wearing a backpack?”

“Do I look like someone who follows the rules, Sheldon?” Magnus asked, laughing.

“No, true,” Simon said. “Hey, uh, what are you so happy about?”

“What?”

“Oh, it’s just—you’re smiling a lot more today. You look really happy.”

Magnus looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, not that that’s a _bad_ thing,” Simon said quickly. “It’s just—noticeable? And great. Really great!”

“Relax,” Magnus said. “I just—I went on a date, okay?”

“A date? Shit, really? I thought you didn’t really go on dates,” Simon said. “I mean, I know you’re with Alec, just—I don’t know. I mean, not that you _can’t_ go on dates, obviously—”

“It’s fine,” Magnus laughed. “I’m not gonna bite you or zap you or something.”

“Sorry,” Simon chuckled nervously. “I know we’re—kind of friends now? But I’m still a little nervous. It’s like, hanging out with one of the coolest, most mysterious guys in school. No biggie!”

“Coolest?” Magnus asked, eyebrows scrunching together. “Very funny.”

“No, seriously,” Simon said. “Dude. You wear all stylish dark clothes and generally be alone and mysterious, you’ve got a dark mysterious past, you’re like, the classic mysterious bad boy with a dark past and a heart of gold!”

“You said mysterious like, three times.”

“Well, you are! Which makes sense, considering you’re also, oh, I don’t know—” his voice lowered to a whisper, “— _magic._ ”

Magnus tensed slightly without even realizing, before catching himself and forcing himself to relax.

“Shit, I forgot my original question,” Simon said. “You had a date! With Alec! Awesome! So it went well, then?”

“Very well,” Magnus said, biting back a smile.

“Sweet,” Simon said. “Uh, do you want to talk about it?”

“…What?”

“Well, that’s what friends do, right? Talk about dates and stuff? Or, ooh, we can totally watch some _Luke Cage_ after school! I mean. If you want. We could hang out. Do you want to… hang out?”

Before Magnus could even open his mouth to reply, Simon rambled on.

“I mean, I know we kind of became friends because I’m Alec’s friend and then the whole, well, me accidentally finding out about—well, You-Know-What, and, well, I’d get if you didn’t actually want to hang out—”

“Simon,” Magnus interrupted, voice gentler than usual. He stopped, pulling Simon aside to an alcove so he could look at him properly. “Look, I—I’m not saying this again, so shut up and listen. You’re my friend, okay? It’s weird, and kind of recent, and new, but you… you are.”

Simon smiled, at first a little shy and then in to a full-blown grin. “You called me Simon!”

“Aaand moment over,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. But Simon could tell he wasn’t really annoyed or angry, just teasing. “And I did not. Susan.”

“You did,” Simon said, “But don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?”

“That you’re secretly super nice. And a nerd.”

“I am not!” Magnus gasped, pretending to be offended.

“Are too.”

Magnus huffed. “Sure,” he said, adjusting his bag and beginning to walk away. “Whatever you say, Simone.”

“That one’s actually pretty close!” Simon laughed, following him. “Hey, so, uh… you didn’t actually answer. What do you think?”

“What?”

“Wanna hang out after school?”

Magnus smiled. “Yeah, sure… why not?”

 

 

Magnus had actually had a lot of fun last time he’d hung out with Simon. It had been unexpectedly freeing—it was still escaping the house, not being under Luke’s watchful eyes, not being afraid to disappoint them (not that he’d ever admit that) or step too far (not that they would hurt him ~~probably~~ ). It was still going out and having fun.

But instead of sex and alcohol and parties, it was… hanging out. With a guy his age. A friend. Actually having fun. Talking about nerdy bullshit and making jokes and teasing and—and not just that.

The whole time. The whole time, Magnus could be… open.

His magic wasn’t something he had to hide.

He didn’t actively use it—too many years of survival instincts to ever do it so casually in front of another person. But he didn’t—he wasn’t nearly as worried or on-edge. There was something immensely relaxing about it.

And besides, he felt—safe around Simon. Like he had with Alec, but different.

Because Simon knew he had magic. And he wasn’t going to tell anyone.

And besides, it wasn’t hard to feel at ease around him. He was nerdy and funny and… well, kind of small. (Even though it wouldn’t be necessary, somehow, it kind of helped that Magnus was sure he could beat Simon in a fight, even without his magic.)

He wondered how comfortable he’d grow to be around Simon. If he’d ever get to the point that he’d use his magic casually, comfortably. If he’d ever show Simon his true eyes.

If he’d ever get to where he’d been with Catarina and Ragnor. Open, trusting, his magic free to flow outwards and be what it was meant to be—a part of him, like another limb.

Then he shook the thought away. Even if he did grow to trust Simon that much, it was too risky. Anyone could walk in, anything could happen. It was too dangerous.

(It was a nice thought, though.)

(A very nice thought.)

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

Alec was panting a little, arms caging Magnus against the wall in the dark closet they were currently curled up in. They were kissing, Magnus’s arms loosely wrapped around him.

Magnus pulled him into another soft kiss before sighing and pulling back, leaning back so that his head was resting against the wall. “We should really get to lunch,” he said reluctantly.

“Yeah, I guess,” Alec said, sighing playfully. “My friends are waiting.”

But instead of pulling back, he leaned forward to kiss him again. One hand came up to cup Magnus’s face, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone gently. “But I love kissing you so much…”

Magnus smiled, trying not to feel flustered at such a small compliment. “Mm… I love kissing you, too, darling. But we really should go.”

Alec really wanted to kiss him again, but Magnus had a point.

“Mm… fine,” he said, stepping away. He began to turn for the door, but Magnus stopped him.

“Uh, but first… can I talk to you about something?”

Alec turned his whole body towards Magnus again, giving him his full attention. “Of course,” he said instantly. “You can tell me about anything, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled, but there was an odd look in his eyes that was gone before Alec could think about it too hard. “It’s just… I was wondering if tonight, I could… _we_ could… have a little get-together?”

Alec blinked. “What do you mean?”

Magnus’s fingers came up to nervously play with the silver cuff on his ear. “Like a party,” he said. “But… smaller.”

“…why?”

Magnus sighed. “I—just forget it, it’s stupid-”

Alec gently grabbed his shoulders, keeping him from turning away and shutting himself off.

“Magnus, it’s not stupid.”

“I just want to get to know your friends,” Magnus blurted out. He looked rather embarrassed, but now the words were flowing freely like a dam had broken. “I already know Simon and I’ve talked to Isabelle and Jace a little bit and Clary is—well, you know. But other than Simon, I don’t really _know_ them and they’re your friends and your family and—I really should, shouldn’t I? Especially because it’s not just you, it’s Simon, too, and even Clary, and if three of the most important people in my life are all in the same friend group, maybe I should at least try and be friendly with them?”

He looked flustered and his mouth shut abruptly, as if he was embarrassed and trying to stem the sudden flow of words.

Alec decided he’d come back to the “Magnus apparently knows Simon pretty well” thing later.

“Magnus,” he said gently, “That sounds amazing.”

Magnus gave a small, slightly embarrassed smile. “You sure?”

Alec knew exactly what he was asking: if Alec was _sure_ he wanted to mix romance and friendship. Wanted Magnus mixing with his friends any more than he already did.

“I’m sure,” Alec said firmly. “What do you have in mind, anyway?”

Magnus grinned, confidence bleeding back into his demeanor. Now _party-planning_ he was good at. “I have a few ideas,” he said playfully, leaning forward and slinging his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “You’ll see, darling.”

“A surprise, then?” Alec asked, unable to keep the smile off his face. His arms automatically slid around the other boy’s waist as he drew closer.

“A surprise,” Magnus agreed, pressing a soft kiss quickly to Alec’s lips. “Don’t worry, it’ll be _spectacular.”_

He looked excited, brown eyes sparkling. (It was a good look on him.)

“I don’t doubt it,” Alec said honestly.

“…now come on,” Magnus said. “As much as I’d like to just stand here and kiss you all day, we should get to lunch. I’ve got to invite them, after all.”

Alec reluctantly pulled back, hands lingering slightly on Magnus’s hips before pulling away.

Magnus smiled at him, before grabbing his hand. Surprised, Alec nearly pulled away out of pure instinct, but stomped it down.

Magnus didn’t often initiate contact or PDA, and Alec certainly didn’t want to discourage it. It was hardly a chore—and anyway, he was more than happy to hold hands with Magnus in the hallway.

It wasn’t something they’d done much before—they’d barely held hands in private, either. But Magnus’s sudden burst of confidence was more than welcome. He squeezed Magnus’s hand gently, smiling when Magnus squeezed back and then tugged him towards the door.

(Magnus felt a thousand times more confident that this wouldn’t be a disaster when Alec’s hand was wrapped warmly around his.

And when Alec smiled, Magnus couldn’t help the fluttery feeling of butterflies whirling about in his stomach and ribcage, his whole body feeling light and carefree.

For once, he didn’t try to suppress these feelings, instead relishing how Alec made him feel, and smiling openly.

After all, there was nothing to be afraid of…)

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

No one seemed to notice them slipping into the lunchroom late, even though pretty much everyone else was already seated.

They were still holding hands when they sat down by the others, having decided to forgo the awkwardness of getting lunch trays in a deserted line.

“You two are late,” Isabelle said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Clary rolled her eyes.

“Were you banging in the janitor’s closet?” Jace asked. “Because that’s unsanitary.”

It was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. “We weren’t banging in the janitor’s closet.”

“Making out, then,” Simon added, completely unhelpful.

“No,” Alec said, only half-lying.

“We were actually discussing plans for later tonight,” Magnus interjected.

If you didn’t know him well (and most at the table didn’t) you would have no idea he was nervous. His air of confidence was well crafted—but the way his fingers fiddled with his rings told another story.

“Ooh, date night?” Isabelle said, grinning. “Good for you two!”

“ _Another_ date night?” Jace laughed. “Didn’t you like, just have one?”

“First of all, two dates in a row isn’t weird, it means I like spending time with him,” Magnus said. “Which is a good thing to have in a relationship, by the way. Second of all… no.”

“No?” Simon asked. “No what?”

“Yeah, what he said,” Jace said.

“No, as in, no, not a date night,” Alec said, exasperated.

“Oh, then what was it?” Simon asked.

“I’m throwing a party,” Magnus said, grinning. “Tonight. And you’re all invited.”

“What, no embossed invitations? I expected more out of the drama queen,” Jace said. His voice was light enough to be teasing, but ambiguous enough that Magnus couldn’t quite tell if it was hostile.

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “Sorry, the printer was out of ink,” he said. “Anyway, it’s at the beach. Come around…let’s say 9:00 tonight.”

“The beach?” Isabelle asked. “What beach?”

“Alec will show you,” Magnus said.

The section of the beach he’d taken Alec to was far enough away from his little clearing that it would be safe if they know about it. However, he could only hope Jace wouldn’t start taking his girls there or something. He didn’t need the place swarming with people.

“Is Alec gonna show _everybody?”_ Jace asked. “Not good form to throw a rager if no one knows where it is. You should have gone with that old abandoned warehouse like everyone else does.”

“Not a rager,” Magnus corrected. “It’s just everyone at this table.”

“Wow, that’s… unlike you,” Clary said, sounding bitter. “You’re not going to invite the whole school then sleep with half of them? Or is that tomorrow’s party?”

Magnus bit back a sharp retort.

“If you don’t want to come, you don’t have to,” he finally gritted out.

“Oh, she’s coming,” Jace said. “I’m not missing this. I want to know what the fuck you’ve got up your sleeve, Bane.”

“And you speak for me now?” Clary asked, raising her eyebrows.

“C’mon, Clary,” Simon said nervously. “It’ll be all my friends in one place! What could go wrong?”

Clary sighed angrily. “Fine.” she said. “But only for you.”

“Not for me?” Jace pouted.

Clary rolled her eyes, but her expression was softer.

“Are you friends with Magnus now, Simon?” Isabelle asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Simon said brightly. “Magnus is great! We’ve been hanging out after school. I introduced him to the wonders of Marvel and DC.”

“Since when did _you two_ hang out?” Clary asked, looking pinched.

“Long story,” Simon said quickly. “Doesn’t really matter. We’re totally tight.”

“Please never describe our friendship as ‘tight’ ever again.”

“Ha!” Simon said. “You called it a friendship!”

“Yeah, Simon,” Jace said. “Tight is for assholes.”

“Jace!” at least three different people said in various tones of scandalization, disbelief, and shock.

Alec was just shaking his head, Magnus wasn’t looking at any of them as he bit back a laugh.

“What?!” Jace asked. “It’s just a joke, chill out!”

“How would you even know?” Simon asked disbelievingly. “You’re straight.”

“Well, some girls are into that,” Isabelle pointed out, shrugging.

Clary made a face. “Was your last girlfriend into pegging?”

Jace crossed his arms. “So what if she was?”

“Duuude.”

“What?! Alec does it! So does Magnus!”

Isabelle hit his arm. Alec laughed. Clary sputtered incoherently.

"Is no one going to mention that Izzy is the one who brought up some girls being into it?" Simon said. "I'd like to hear more."

"Why? Do you have a crush?" Isabelle said sweetly. "Wanna find out for yourself?"

"No!" Simon sputtered. "I-I mean you're very pretty, but really--"

"His current crush is a girl in his English class," Alec said knowingly. "I heard him talking about her."

Simon blushed. "When did this become about my crushes?"

 

“This is ridiculous,” Magnus muttered, his tone almost awed. “You’re all ridiculous.”

None of them heard him, but if they had, they would probably have seen how fond he looked as he said it.

(He’d never had friends before, and he’d certainly been part of a friend group like this before—even if he wasn’t really actively participating, it was nice to see them all clash and laugh and… be together.)

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

After lunch, Magnus pulled Simon aside.

“You’ve got to stop doing this,” he babbled, “I can’t keep missing class.”

“I just need your phone number,” Magnus said.

“…what?”

“I don’t have it. I hadn’t realized until I went to text you about tonight.”

Magnus offered him his phone, which was open to the _new contact_ page.

“Uh, okay?”

Simon entered his information, biting back a grin.

“Look, can we meet after school?” Magnus asked, taking back the phone without looking at it. "Like, right after school?"

“Yeah, sure. Text me when you’re ready?”

Magnus nodded, and then he was turning to leave.

“Whoa, where are you going?”

“Getting ready for the party,” Magnus said, like it was obvious. “I’ve got to get the fireworks together.”

“The _what?”_

“See you after school!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's title is relatable tbh
> 
> next chapter should hopefully be up soon--i was gonna wait until they were both finished but the next one got... longer than expected. a lot longer, actually, it's already longer than this one and i still got a few scenes to go. it's focused on simon & magnus brotp and it's Great. hopefully. anyways, enjoy.
> 
> also, i know that this has been a little light on malec (especially the next chapter) but trust me we'll get back to that. i love malec so much. i just also like magnus having friends lol


End file.
